Lettres à Malefoy
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Hermione reçoit une lettre de Malefoy et décide d'y répondre, après tout, c'est une question de politesse... Les "Lettres à Malefoy" seront disponibles ici, les "Lettres à Granger" chez Lyra Muushya. Que vont-ils se dire ? Venez le découvrir avec nous. [Dramione] (Rating T par défaut). Illu de jibirelle sur Deviant Art, montage de Lyra Muushya.
1. Avant-propos

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comme certain-e-s le savent déjà grâce à ma page Facebook, ceci ne sera pas une nouvelle histoire classique. Il s'agit d'un projet commun avec **Lyra Muushya** , auteure, amie. Elle me relit depuis "Tout est à refaire" et elle passe beaucoup de temps à écouter toutes mes idées (et croyez-moi, il y en a pas mal) et à me conseiller (gloire à elle et à sa patience).

Nous avions d'abord pensé à une fanfiction en miroir mais à dire vrai, on avait peur que cela ne créée des tensions entre nous et au fil de nos discussions, l'idée d'un échange de lettres nous est venue. Elle/Drago m'écrira et je/Hermione devra lui répondre. Pas de concertation entre nous pour le contenu de la lettre, c'est une surprise pour l'autre.

Il n'y aura **aucun rythme de publication précis**. Vous pourrez avoir plusieurs lettres par semaine comme une par mois. C'est la règle, pas de contrainte de temps, pas ou peu de concertation et une (presque) totale impro.

Donc, si vous souhaitez suivre cet échange, il vous faudra déjà lire **Lettres à Granger.** J'aurais bien mis le lien, mais il ne veut pas passer.

Et voir la réponse ici.

Pour plus de clarté, nous avons numéroté les lettres. Par exemple, celle que Malefoy écrit à Granger porte le numéro 1 chez Lyra et la réponse d'Hermione portera le numéro 2 ici.

Voilà, j'espère que cette idée vous plaira autant qu'à nous.

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	2. Lettre 2

**_Voilà la lettre d'Hermione, je vous rappelle que vous trouverez la lettre de Drago qui vient avant celle-ci chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

.

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

.

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 9 juillet 2000_**

.

 _Malefoy,_

.

 _Je pense qu'il est inutile que je te dise à quel point tu avais raison sur ma surprise en découvrant une lettre de ta part. En revanche, je me dois de souligner que tes excuses sont, tout comme toi, unique en leur genre._

 _Je t'assure que l'idée de ton contrôleur ne vient absolument pas de moi mais je l'approuve à cent pour cent. Le fait que tu avoues que cela est libérateur en est la preuve._

 _En effet, je suis bien au courant pour les heures de travail d'intérêt général. Je me doute que cela n'a rien de plaisant mais je pense que c'est toujours mieux qu'une peine de plus longue durée à Azkaban où, pour moi, tu n'avais pas ta place._

 _Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'étais qu'un enfant à qui on avait appris des choses et qui s'efforçait de faire ce que l'on attendait de lui. Je peux le comprendre, malgré ce que tu sembles insinuer. Je ne suis pas une Sang-Pur mais je sais très bien ce que l'on peut vouloir faire pour rendre fier ses parents. Je suis chanceuse, pour les miens, je n'avais qu'à ramener d'excellentes notes._

 _Venons-en au point essentiel de ta lettre, tes excuses. Je les accepte. Comme dit plus haut, tu n'étais qu'un gamin influencé et pour ce qui est de ton implication dans les affaires de Voldemort (appelons un chat, un chat), ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner ou de te condamner. Bien sûr, j'ai un avis sur la question mais je doute qu'il t'intéresse._

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur le fait que ce soit moi qui ai perturbé ta façon de voir les nés-moldus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir flattée sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi mais en même temps, je suis désolée. Désolée que tu n'aies pas su passer au-delà de tout ça et que ça ait rendu ta vie plus compliquée._

 _Enfin, on ne refait pas le passé. Donc, tu pourras montrer cette lettre à ton contrôleur pour qu'il sache que j'accepte tes excuses. Si cela peut t'aider d'une quelconque manière, alors tant mieux._

 _En espérant que ça ira pour toi,_

 _._

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Hermione Granger.**_

* * *

 ** _Voilà, je vous embrasse et la suite sera chez Lyra Muushya avec la réponse de Drago._**


	3. Lettre 4

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Voilà la lettre 4 (deuxième d'Hermione). Je vous rappelle que pour avoir toutes la correspondance, il faut aller voir du côté de Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rra :_**

 ** _Bêtameche : Je te remercie, si tu aimes l'épistolaire, alors je pense que tu vas être servi XD. Merci beaucoup._**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

.

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 10 juillet 2000_**

.

 _Malefoy,_

 _._

 _Une Sainte, vraiment ?! Je suis touchée, sincèrement (c'est ironique, je préfère le dire) mais je crois que tu me surestimes. Une Sainte n'aurait certainement pas pensé toutes les insultes qui me sont passées par la tête en lisant la première partie de ta lettre._

 _C'est fou de voir que malgré les années et les épreuves que tu as dû affronter, tu restes un connard trop impulsif._

 _Je ne comprends pas tout, loin de là. Saches que j'ai mis un filtre en sachant que ma réponse serait certainement lue par ton contrôleur, psy ou ce que tu voudras. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas été sincère mais simplement plus sympathique, pour ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Grand bien me fasse d'avoir agi ainsi vu ce que je viens de lire !_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma vie, elle est loin d'être chiante à mon goût et saches que je ne m'aplatis devant personne. Tu devrais te souvenir que je sais très bien me défendre en cas de besoin, ta joue, en tout cas, devrait s'en souvenir._

 _Franchement, tu ne manques pas de culot, je n'ai peut-être pas vécu avec Voldemort mais j'ai tout de même vécu d'autres choses, au moins aussi atroces que toi. J'ai dû effacer la mémoire de mes parents pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien pendant que je partais aider Harry à trouver les horcruxes. Il m'a été impossible de leur redonner la mémoire. Alors quelque part, j'ai perdu mes parents à cause de lui, certes, ils vivent, mais dans leur mémoire, je n'existe pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas vu cet horrible serpent manger devant moi mais je l'ai vu sortir de la dépouille de Bathilda Tourdesac et Harry et moi avons échappés à ses crochets de peu._

 _Il y a un monde entre te pardonner et te plaindre. Je ne te plains pas et je ne te plaindrai jamais. Tu as fait tes choix. Sirius a aussi grandi dans une famille qui avait les mêmes valeurs que celles qui t'ont été inculquées et il n'a eu aucun mal à s'en détourner, ta tante Andromeda aussi. Alors non, n'essaie pas de me dire à quel point ce que tu as vécu a été horrible, je m'en doute mais contrairement à d'autres, tu aurais pu y échapper si tu l'avais vraiment voulu._

 _Pour ce qui est de comparer nos situations avec nos parents, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai simplement dit que je pouvais comprendre qu'on fasse des choses pour les rendre fiers. C'est toi qui interprètes tout de travers._

 _Moi je suis arrogante ?! C'est le gobelin qui se fiche du gallion ! Le plus arrogant de tous les arrogants me trouve arrogante ?! Sérieusement, tu dis ne pas vouloir te censurer mais tu aurais au moins dû effacer cette partie… Quoi que non, elle m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Il n'y a rien de mal à être flattée de ne pas être perçue comme tu percevais tous les nés-moldus et au final, si on réfléchit bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta vie a été un enfer._

 _Je vivais ma vie tranquillou avec Ron et Harry ?! Tu es sérieux là ?! Je ne vois pas à quel moment on aurait eu le temps de pavaner ! Entre les professeurs fous, les détraqueurs, les Mangemorts, les prophéties, Voldemort et n'oublions pas, les fouines teigneuses, j'en passe et des meilleurs, on a pas trop eu le temps de s'amuser ! Tu as toujours cette vision de nous qui relève juste de ta mauvaise foi._

 _Je n'ai pas le souvenir que les trois quarts de l'école était derrière nous lors de notre seconde année quand tout le monde prenait Harry pour l'héritier de Serpentard. Pendant notre quatrième quand tu t'amusais à lancer des rumeurs grâce à Skeeter ou pire, pendant notre cinquième quand Harry était traité de menteur et de fou ou de débile mental._

 _Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi ! Ton nom te va bien ! Je te rappelle qu'Harry, Ron et moi avons combattu Voldemort, qu'ils ont perdu des êtres chers. Je ne te demande pas de les plaindre mais ais au moins la décence de ne pas dire qu'ils ont eu la vie facile._

 _._

 _Là, je passe à la seconde partie de ta lettre, ça devrait être plus sympathique (en espérant ne pas me faire insulter cette fois). J'ai aussi fait une pause entre les deux parties de ma réponse, pour me calmer et rester objective sur ce que tu me dis._

 _Je ne pourrais jamais dire que je connais ton père. Le peu de fois où je l'ai vu, il a essayé de me tuer ou de tuer l'un de mes amis mais je me doute que pour ton bien-être et celui de beaucoup, il est préférable qu'il soit là où il est. Tout odieux que tu es, parce que tu l'es, je ne mentirai pas, tu restes très différent de lui, la preuve, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de lui répondre. Enfin, en imaginant qu'il puisse m'écrire une lettre d'excuses, rien que ça, c'est difficile à visualiser._

 _C'est une bonne chose que tu apprennes à gérer tes émotions, peut-être qu'après quelques temps et beaucoup de travail, tu parviendras à ne pas insulter les gens parce qu'ils sont « trop » compréhensifs. J'ai bon espoir, j'y crois mais je plains ce pauvre Luck d'avance. Quand on sait que « Lucky » veut dire chance, son prénom ne lui va pas pour le coup ! (Je tiens à te préciser que je te charrie, ne m'envoie pas une beuglante pour ça, s'il te plaît.)_

 _Je te remercie de ne pas débarquer chez moi, mes voisins t'en sont reconnaissants, le quartier est plutôt calme et ta joue t'en remercie également. Pour ce qui est de Ron, eh bien oui, il a pris les choses en main mais il y a de ça quelques mois, c'est ses valises qu'il a prises. On s'est séparés il y a moins d'un an. Rien de spécial à en dire, une histoire qui se termine comme beaucoup d'autres… Ceci dit, je vois sa tête de Merlan frit assez régulièrement car nous sommes restés amis._

 _Tu as ma parole que je ne parlerai de tes lettres à personnes. Même pas à Harry._

 _Pour ce qui est de nommer Voldemort, je ne dirais pas que je suis contente mais je te félicite tout de même. Ron n'ose toujours pas le prononcer, comme beaucoup._

 _Moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi je te réponds, c'est étrange, car j'ai pleins de truc à réviser en vue de la rentrée de Septembre et mon stage me prends beaucoup de temps… Enfin bref, j'ai, en théorie, mieux à faire que de répondre à une fouine hargneuse (je te taquine) mais je le fais quand même. Peut-être parce que me faire agresser par lettre me plait…_

 _Enfin bref, bonne journée et bon courage à Luck quand tu le verras._

 _._

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Hermione Granger.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour la réponse !**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse et vous donne rendez-vous du côté de Lyra pour la suite !**_


	4. Lettre 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà la troisième lettre d'Hermione, la sixième de la correspondance.**

 **Merci pour vos messages, ils me font très plaisir.**

 **Je vous rappelle que pour la lettre 1, 3 et 5, il faut aller du côté de Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 _._

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 12 juillet 2000_**

 _._

 _Malefoy,_

 _._

 _J'aime ton sens de l'humour, vraiment. Dire que tu n'as « peut-être » pas été sympa non plus est assez drôle au vu de ce que je me suis prise dans la tête mais bon, je me doute que pour toi, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Bref, je n'ai clairement pas été tendre dans ma précédente lettre mais va savoir pourquoi, ta réponse a été plus courtoise que celle où je m'étais montrée cordiale._

 _Je ne te demande pas d'excuses pour ce que tu as dit, tout comme je ne m'excuserai pas de ce que je t'ai répondu. Et je sais bien que je peux me montrer arrogante mais rien de comparable par rapport à toi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ? Donc le souligner comme tu l'as fait, c'était assez amusant._

 _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour mes parents et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai raconté. D'ailleurs, si ça pouvait rester entre nous, ça m'arrangerait. Disons que ce serait un échange de bons procédés, je ne dis rien pour les lettres et tu gardes l'histoire avec mes parents pour toi ?_

 _Pour ce qui est de t'effacer de la mémoire de ton père, il te suffit d'y aller un peu trop fort avec le sortilège de faux-souvenir. C'est apparemment ce que j'ai fait. Qui aurait-pu dire qu'un jour je regretterais d'être aussi compétente ? (Note l'arrogance, tu vois, je m'en rends compte !)_

 _Encore une fois Malefoy, je ne comparais pas nos deux situations, comment le pourrais-je ? Mes parents étaient géniaux, compréhensifs, tendres et… parfaits. Je me suis peut-être mal exprimée. Peut-être aurais-je dû dire que je peux imaginer mais oui, clairement, je n'ai pas vécu ça._

 _C'est pareil dans toutes les guerres, un camp est forcément oublié mais ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier s'il-te-plaît. Harry s'est battu pour que le portrait de Rogue soit affiché dans le bureau Directorial à Poudlard, pour qu'il ait son Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume comme Sirius, Lupin et d'autres membres de l'Ordre._

 _Il a témoigné pour ceux de « ton » camp qu'il connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils avaient agi sous la contrainte (Toi, Parkinson, Théo et même Goyle et d'autre) sans parler de ta mère mais là, on est d'accord qu'il le lui devait. Moi-même, au risque de me faire traiter de Sainte, j'ai apporté un témoignage. Ceci dit, tu n'étais certainement pas au courant puisque nous avons tout fait manuscritement, pour éviter d'assister aux procès._

 _Pour ce qui est de Bellatrix, je ne vais pas m'étendre, parce qu'elle est ta tante. Je ne savais pas tout ça bien sûr mais même là, après ce que j'ai vécu dans ton manoir, je ne pourrai jamais la plaindre ou lui trouver des excuses. Neville rend toujours visite à ses parents à Sainte-Mangouste, ils ne l'ont pas vu grandir, ils sont en vie mais est-ce une vie ? Bref, je suis désolée, aussi compréhensive et parfaite (c'est toi qui l'as dit !) que je sois, là, je n'y arrive pas._

 _Tu dis qu'elle t'a protégée, c'est une bonne chose mais d'un autre côté, elle a assassiné sa nièce. Je ne sais pas du tout si tu connaissais Nymphadora, elle était très drôle et gentille, sans parler de son courage. Elle venait de devenir maman, Teddy n'avait pas un mois au moment de la bataille finale… Désolée, là encore, je m'égare… Malgré tout ça, je peux concevoir qu'elle puisse te manquer mais personne ne la connaissait comme tu l'as décrite dans cette lettre._

 _C'est vrai que c'est injuste, je ne l'ai jamais ignoré ou nié. Je refuse de dire que ça a été facile durant nos années d'école, ça n'était pas le cas, on a risqué nos vies dès la première année. Par contre, oui, aujourd'hui, les choses sont faciles pour nous. Les portes s'ouvrent à la simple mention de nos noms mais je pense que nous essayons de ne pas en profiter outrageusement._

 _Donc, pour en revenir à ceux qui ont été conditionnés pour servir, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. C'est triste mais que puis-je y faire ? Personnellement, j'ai apporté un témoignage en faveur de ceux que je connaissais, pareil pour Harry mais on ne peut décemment pas le faire pour tout un chacun parce que nous ne savons rien d'eux. Quand bien même ils ont été conditionnés, qui peut dire si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard ? Pour toi, ça me semblait évident mais pour d'autres…_

 _Il n'est pas facile de vivre ce que Harry a vécu. A onze ans, il a dû faire preuve d'un courage que pas mal de sorciers adultes seraient incapables d'avoir. Oui, je sais, ça ne te plaira certainement pas d'entendre ça mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Il est facile de se lever contre la justice ? Pour Harry, il n'a jamais été question de ça. On ne lui a rien demandé, il a été utilisé comme une vulgaire marionnette par Dumbledore lui-même._

 _Tu imagines, apprendre par les souvenirs de Rogue qu'on est condamné à mourir, qu'on devra donner sa vie pour réussir et que personne n'a osé nous le dire ? Non, Dumbledore le savait mais il a bien gardé cette information pour lui jusqu'au moment de mettre Harry devant le fait accompli et ça, ce n'est que la fin de l'histoire. Il y a aussi un certain nombre de choses que les livres ne racontent pas sur nous._

 _Pour ce qui est de Luke, bravo, je me suis trompée mais moi au moins, je sais écrire le nom de famille de notre Ministre. C'est Shacklebolt Malefoy et pas Shackleblot. C'est bien qu'il se soit porté volontaire. A te dire vrai, en apprenant le programme de réinsertion que comptait mettre en place le ministère, je craignais un peu que vous tombiez sur des gens de mauvaise volonté…_

 _Cela dit, dans ton malheur avec Luke, tu as de la chance. Je sais par Théo que son contrôleur l'a poussé à aller présenter des excuses, non pas par lettre mais en personne. D'ailleurs, j'en viens à ce que tu as dis sur ce que tu pourras faire après ta réinsertion. Tu n'es pas condamné à faire les basses besognes. Si tu as tes ASPIC, tu pourrais t'inscrire où bon te chante, les universités sont obligées de se baser sur les résultats aux examens et non sur l'identité de la personne._

 _Je ne veux surtout pas insinuer que ce sera facile pour toi, autant avec les élèves ou certains professeurs, tu feras face à de l'hostilité mais je pense que tu pourrais y faire face. Je pense être bien placée pour savoir que tu as assez de caractère pour les remettre en place._

 _Pour ce qui est de moi, très drôle Malefoy mais oui, j'ai obtenu mes ASPIC après avoir fait ma septième année à Poudlard et je me suis orientée vers des études en médicomagie. Je n'ai pas encore choisi ma spécialisation, nous le faisons en troisième année et je t'avoue que ça m'arrange car il y a beaucoup de choix. Là, je profite des vacances d'été pour faire des stages dans différents service en espérant réussir à me décider. Pour l'instant, ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne sera pas la Pédiatromagie ni la Gynécomagie, ça n'est vraiment pas pour moi et je t'avoue que j'ai hâte de finir mon stage dans le second !_

 _Pour tes heures de TIG, je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi ils choisissent de te faire faire ce type de tâches mais c'est à peu près pareil chez les Moldus. Ils nettoient la voie publique ou d'autres choses guère mieux. Mais je sais qu'en prison, ils ont la possibilité de passer des examens, ce n'est pas la même chose côté Sorcier ? As-tu pu passer tes ASPIC ?_

 _Je ne voulais pas paraître désagréable en disant qu'il valait mieux les TIG qu'Azkaban, c'est juste que c'est un fait. Théo m'a raconté la vie là-bas et alors même qu'il y est resté moins longtemps que toi, il a encore du mal à s'en remettre… Enfin bref, je voulais juste dire que c'était bien que tu en sois sorti._

 _Pour en venir à Ron, je t'avoue avoir été surprise. Je m'attendais plus à un truc du genre : Si même lui n'est pas arrivé à te supporter… De ta part, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. Es-tu souffrant ? Blague à part, je ne saurais pas dire ce qui m'a fait craquer chez Ron. Son humour peut-être ou sa gentillesse ou… Non, je ne vois pas… Mais pour ce qui est d'Harry, ça a toujours été clair, il est comme un frère, parfois même plus. Je pense que c'est la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi mais pas de cette manière, tu vois ? Rien que d'imaginer… Brrrr… ça fait froid dans le dos !_

 _Donc, pour Ron, oui, il m'a quittée. Juste quelques semaines après avoir arrêté son cursus d'auror. Encore aujourd'hui, on ne parle pas de cette période mais je pense qu'il a mal vécu son échec. Il m'a quittée et s'est aussi éloigné d'Harry dans le même temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre à te dire vrai. Je connais Ron et je sais qu'il est inutile de tenter de le raisonner, il le fera tout seul quand il sera prêt. Résultat, il a repris contact il y a quelques semaines… Enfin bref, je pense déjà t'en avoir trop dit et ça ne t'intéresse certainement pas._

 _Je t'ai encore fait un roman ! En plus, je risque d'être en retard pour une nouvelle journée en Gynécomagie ! Vivement vendredi !_

 _Bonne journée à toi,_

 _._

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Hermione Granger.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà,**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et vous donne rendez-vous chez Lyra Muushya pour la réponse de Drago !**_

 _ **Bisous à tous-tes.**_


	5. Lettre 8

**_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ça va ?_**

 ** _Voilà la huitième lettre de l'échange (la quatrième d'Hermione)._**

 ** _Je vous rappelle que vous trouverez les lettres de Drago à Hermione chez Lyra Muushya dans les "Lettres à Granger"._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 ** _Rra :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira !_**

 ** _Betameche : Haha, merci, au final, l'important, c'est de voir que tu prends le temps de nous laisser tes impressions, c'est quelque chose ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 23 juillet 2000_**

.

 _Monsieur le Connard Impulsif (qui dit que j'ai envie d'oublier cette insulte ?),_

 _Franchement, je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment essayé de comprendre pourquoi je te répondais. Pour ta première lettre, c'était évident, tu méritais une réponse. Pour la seconde, ça a été plus compliqué. J'avais d'abord déchiré ta lettre, puis je me suis dit que je n'allais pas me laisser traiter de la sorte. Mais pour la troisième et encore pour celle-ci, je ne sais pas trop. Disons que, peut-être, je te réponds parce que tu n'es pas totalement un connard impulsif ? C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment._

 _Tu es libre Malefoy, je ne veux pas minimiser ce que tu as vécu à Azkaban et ce que tu vis encore avec tes TIG mais tu me l'as dit dans une de tes lettres précédentes, dans quelques semaines tu auras terminé. Tu devrais réfléchir à quelque chose de concret, surtout si tu n'as plus rien sur quoi te reposer._

 _Oui, je sais que le ministère a saisi tout ce qui vous appartenait. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à ce sujet. J'aurais compris qu'ils vous fassent payer une forte amende mais tout vous enlever… Enfin bref, je ne vais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en disant à quel point je trouve ça injuste…_

 _Par contre, j'ai une question. Tu sembles parler de ta tante comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de ta vie mais, tu ne l'as connue que brièvement, non ? Tu avais quoi… Un an et quelques quand elle a été emprisonnée et on était en cinquième année lorsqu'elle s'est évadée. Désolée de le souligner mais elle était déjà bien atteinte quand tu l'as connue en fait… Enfin, de mon point de vue._

 _Je comprends la logique dans ce que te dis Luke. Là, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'emprunter un autre chemin que celui que ton père voulait que tu prennes. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile mais c'est peut-être une opportunité de te trouver, toi et pas celui qu'on t'a poussé à être._

 _Puis, sans changer totalement, tu pourrais juste devenir un peu plus supportable ? Je pense que pour ça, tu es déjà sur la bonne voie. Au final, sur quatre lettres que tu m'as écrites, il n'y en a qu'une où je t'ai véritablement insulté, c'est un signe encourageant ! Et non, mon insulte ne résume pas tout ce que tu es, encore heureux d'ailleurs._

 _Comment ça ta soirée a été rude ? Des problèmes ou juste de la fatigue ?_

 _Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que j'ai des raisons d'être arrogante ? C'est que ça ressemblerait presque à un compliment quand on te lit !_

 _Dis, j'en viens à me demander si tu ne fantasmerais pas un peu sur Harry… D'abord, tu me dis que tu aurais compris que je craque sur lui et ensuite, tu me parles de séances de copinages en secret… Tu fais une fixette ma parole ! Blague à part, Harry est la seule personne au courant du fait que je ne suis pas parvenue à rendre la mémoire à mes parents… avec toi maintenant._

 _Non, aucun strangulot sous roche concernant les frères de Ron. C'est juste que je trouvais ça tellement ridicule que je n'ai pas pensé nécessaire de te répondre. Bien sûr, il fallait que tu me compares à Percy ! Merci bien !_

 _J'aimerais te dire autre chose mais effectivement, il n'a pas pris ses études autant au sérieux qu'Harry et il s'est vite retrouvé dépassé. Ni Harry ni moi n'avions le temps de l'aider comme à l'époque de Poudlard et lui, il n'avait aucune motivation pour y parvenir seul. Tu parlais de Ron à Poufsouffle mais chez eux, c'est le travail acharné et la loyauté alors bon…_

 _Ron n'est pas parfait, je ne vais pas le nier mais il n'est pas comme tu le décris. Je ne vais pas te faire la liste de ses qualités, je sais que c'est inutile et tu as bien le droit de penser ce que tu veux de lui. Moi-même, je peux avoir un avis changeant d'un jour à l'autre en ce qui le concerne._

 _Oh oui, vu ta façon de leur parler, j'avais bien compris que vous n'étiez pas amis comme je peux définir l'amitié._

 _En ce qui concerne Théo, je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte. On a sympathisé pendant notre cinquième année. Il est le seul qui peut rivaliser avec moi sur le nombre d'heures passées à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Bien sûr, pour des raisons évidentes, on ne s'en est pas vantés. Ron et d'autres n'auraient pas compris que je puisse être amie avec un Serpentard au nom de famille aussi impliqué dans les affaires de Voldemort. Lui, il l'a caché pour les mêmes raisons._

 _Après la guerre, il m'a écrit d'Azkaban et on correspond régulièrement, on se voit aussi mais assez rarement. Cela dit, je ne sais pas s'il a cherché à te le cacher ou s'il a juste oublié de t'en parler. Je tiens aussi à te dire que je te réponds parce que je le veux bien et non pas parce que tu l'exiges._

 _Je veux bien laisser le passé au passé mais il fallait tout de même que je te dise certaines choses sur lesquelles je n'étais pas d'accord avec toi. Ceci étant dit, tu as raison, nul besoin d'y revenir._

 _Oui, je veux devenir Médicomage, et pour la Gynécomagie, ça n'a rien à voir avec « le foutoir » qu'il y a, c'est juste que j'aspire à autre chose mais je ne sais pas encore quoi._

 _Pour ce qui est de tes deux semaines de congés, j'espère que tu peux les poser rapidement parce que je commence au Service des pathologies par Sortilèges dès demain ! Eh oui Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas dû mettre autant de temps à me répondre._

 _Quant au nom de famille de Kingsley, je suis d'accord avec toi mais faisant partie des noms figurant dans le registre des Sang-pur, j'aurais pensé que tu savais l'écrire correctement._

 _Bon, je vais confier cette lettre à mon hibou avant qu'Harry n'arrive et se mette à devenir curieux. Bon dimanche._

 _._

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Hermione Granger.**_


	6. Lettre 10

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Voilà la lettre 10. Je vous rappelle que pour les lettres de Drago à Hermione, il faut aller voir du côté de Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 25 juillet 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _Monsieur l'arrogant qui s'assume,_

 _J'ai souligné que c'était ta façon de le dire qui faisait penser à un compliment à mon égard et comme tu n'as pas nié, ça veut dire que tu m'as fait un compliment ! Drago Malefoy m'a fait un compliment, sérieusement, j'attends la pluie de grenouilles !_

 _Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je ne peux plus me passer de toi mais je dois avouer que tes lettres sont assez distrayantes. Entre les révisions pour être prête pour la rentrée, le stage et… le reste… Ton humour et ton ironie sont plutôt bienvenus._

 _Par Merlin, ça te fait des semaines énormes, sans parler de la fatigue psychologique… Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'un dégât des eaux vienne s'ajouter au reste ! Pour ta parenthèse, je pourrais tenter d'en parler à Kingsley sans problème, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes comme pour ta seconde lettre juste parce que je veux t'aider._

 _En effet, vu ta situation, je ne te vois pas arrêter de travailler pour des études mais en même temps, tu pourrais faire tellement de choses plus… gratifiantes ? Je m'en veux de dire ça, parce qu'il n'y a pas de sous-métier mais… Je m'enfonce là en fait, non ?_

 _Ta mère est malade ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave… Je n'imaginais pas du tout que vous puissiez vous retrouver dans une situation aussi précaire. Enfin, bien sûr, par rapport à tes lettres précédentes, je savais que ce n'était pas la joie mais j'étais loin de vraiment saisir. Je me dis qu'au lieu de simples lettres, Harry et moi aurions dû venir témoigner. Peut-être que ça aurait eu plus de poids._

 _Moi je ne pensais qu'à partir à la recherche de mes parents et Harry… Harry n'a plus vraiment été lui-même pendant longtemps. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet, c'est assez personnel et en plus, ça ne doit pas t'intéresser des masses._

 _Contente d'apprendre que tu viens bientôt à bout des heures de TIG. Bon courage pour la Gynécomagie, tu vas en avoir besoin !_

 _Tu sais, tu pourrais passer tes ASPIC en candidat libre, les sessions d'examens ne représentent que quelques heures. Il me semble que tu étais plutôt un bon élève, tu dois avoir le niveau sans trop forcer. Ce serait déjà un début._

 _Par Merlin, est-ce que ton père était violent avec ta mère ou toi (ne te sens pas obligé de me répondre, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler) ? J'avais l'espoir, pour vous, qu'il ne soit abject qu'en dehors de chez lui. Par exemple, je sais par Théo que son père était un bon père malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire au service de Voldemort._

 _Je comprends mieux pour ta tante, merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne. Je suis étonnée de la franchise avec laquelle tu me réponds, de tout ce que tu me confies. Ça me touche, je pourrais presque croire que tu as confiance en moi !_

 _Comme tu me confies des choses assez personnelles sans avoir peur que je parle à tort et à travers, je vais en faire autant. Enfin là, ça ne me concerne pas personnellement mais c'est un fait qu'on a passé sous silence, Harry et moi, pour Ron. Donc, j'aimerais que tu ne t'en serves pas pour des insultes futures à son encontre, il ne me pardonnerait jamais de t'avoir raconté ça et je tiens quand même encore à lui… parfois._

 _Lors de notre chasse aux horcruxes (je suppose que tu es au courant de ça ?), Harry, Ron et moi étions ensemble à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne à la recherche d'indices sur la localisation de ces objets. La version officielle dit que nous avons passé tous ces mois ensemble. La vérité, c'est que Ron nous a lâchés quelques temps. Les conditions de vie n'étaient pas vraiment idéales, nous n'avions pas tellement de pistes et Ron était blessé._

 _Nous avions un horcruxe en notre possession mais aucune idée sur comment le détruire et il jouait sur nos humeurs, encore plus sur celle de Ron. La tension montait, petit à petit et un jour, une dispute a éclaté. Harry et Ron allaient presque en venir aux mains. Je me suis interposée, Ron m'a demandé de choisir et comme il a compris que je ne lâcherais pas Harry, il est parti tout seul._

 _Après ça, malgré son retour et ses nombreuses excuses, rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. Je lui ai pardonné beaucoup choses et je lui ai aussi pardonné ce coup-là mais malgré tout, je n'oublie pas. C'est pendant son absence qu'on a dû affronter Nagini à Godric's Hollow, on a bien failli y rester… Enfin bref, voilà pourquoi je parlais de loyauté. Quand on est vraiment loyal, on ne lâche pas ses amis au pire moment._

 _Dis-moi, quand était-ce, la dernière fois que tu as vu Harry, pour dire qu'il est maigrichon ? Parce que son entraînement d'auror l'a métamorphosé !_

 _En ce qui concerne la vie sentimentale de mon meilleur ami, son couple avec Ginny n'a pas duré longtemps après la guerre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait envie je pense. Pour Parkinson, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…_

 _Il était seul jusqu'à récemment mais, bien qu'il le nie, je suis persuadé qu'il voit quelqu'un. Va savoir pourquoi il ne veut pas me parler de ça… Ce qui est sûr c'est que ça m'amuse beaucoup de le voir me mentir… Enfin, d'essayer de me mentir, car il n'est pas assez doué pour que ça marche._

 _Je vais devoir m'interrompre, Harry ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher. On sort ce soir, pour décompresser de la journée. Je vais essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau en même temps._

 _._

 _Bon, j'ai fait chou blanc pour la possible relation d'Harry mais par contre, c'est bien, j'ai oublié mes tourments liés à mon boulot. Je reprends là où j'en étais avant de devoir m'interrompre._

 _Non, on ne vit pas ensemble mais il devait passer chez moi ce jour-là et il a l'habitude de venir par cheminette. Lui comme moi, on ne s'encombre pas vraiment de la politesse habituelle pour aller chez l'autre. Il pourrait même transplaner directement dans ma chambre s'il le voulait… Enfin, il ne fait plus depuis que (Bon, j'ai trop bu pour tenter un sort sur le parchemin, je pourrais le faire brûler… par Merlin, même avec le taux d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang, je sais déjà que là, j'ai fait une grosse boulette, tu ne vas pas me lâcher…)_

 _Au sujet de Théo, d'accord, je ne lui dirai rien. De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je lui écrirai avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même. Je t'avoue que je prends assez mal le fait qu'il garde ça secret. A l'époque de l'école, il y avait des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais voulu qu'il le crie sur tous les toits mais pourquoi te le cacher à toi, son ami ? Bref, je réglerai ça avec lui en temps voulu…_

 _Figure-toi que non, je n'y suis strictement pour rien si sa peine a été plus légère. Bien sûr, je serais intervenue s'il avait eu besoin mais comme tu l'as dit, ça va pour lui. Peut-être est-il tombé sur un juge plus objectif ?_

 _J'espère que ta journée avec Parkinson a été sympa. Moi, c'était mon premier jour dans le Service des pathologies et bien ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas non plus ce que je recherche ! Par Merlin, je vais finir par croire que j'ai simplement mal choisi mon orientation professionnelle…_

 _Du coup, comme je te l'ai dit, pour me remonter le moral, je suis sortie avec Harry et tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est une belle gueule de bois qui s'annonce pour demain matin. Note pour moi-même, il vaut mieux oublier la tequila que le citron… Je le sais pourtant que pour ce genre de soirée, il vaut mieux que je choisisse un petit joueur comme Neville, avec lui au moins, à la fin, j'arrive encore à marcher avec mes talons…_

 _Bon, je vais te laisser avant de dire des bêtises que je pourrais regretter !_

 _._

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Ton arrogante qui s'assume de plus en plus.**_

 _(et qui promet de ne plus_

 _jamais boire de sa vie !)_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, la suite demain du côté de Lyra !_**

 ** _Gros bisous à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?_**


	7. Lettre 12

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 12, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rra :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight : Merci beaucoup, héhé, on le saura tôt ou tard ;)_**

 ** _Licornasse : En effet, c'est étrange. Oui, un peu de légèreté fait du bien parfois ! Merci beaucoup._**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _20 Coleman Street_**

 ** _Espérance WA 6450_**

 ** _Australie_**

 _._

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espérance, le 7 août 2000_**

 _._

 _Monsieur qui pense que je vis dans l'attente de ses lettres,_

 _Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'ai un peu fait attendre. Comme tu peux le voir, je t'écris d'Espérance, en Australie et forcément, ta lettre a mis plus de temps à me parvenir, de plus, je n'ai pas pu y répondre de suite. C'est là que mes parents vivent depuis que j'ai modifié leurs mémoires. Finalement, mon stage au Service des pathologies des sortilèges m'aura au moins apporté quelque chose : l'espoir !_

 _J'ai été chargée de classer des dossiers et il y en a un qui a attiré mon attention car ça parlait du sortilège de faux-souvenir. La aussi, ni la personne à l'origine, ni les meilleurs médicomages ne parvenaient à inverser le sort mais apparemment, cela s'est bien terminé. Il a fallu beaucoup de patience mais ça a pu être annulé._

 _Pas par le contresort connu mais par quelque chose de fort, lié aux anciens souvenirs du patient. Donc je me dis que, peut-être, si j'arrive à me rapprocher d'eux dans leur nouvelle vie, ils finiront par retrouver leurs vraies mémoires. Bien sûr, je me doute que je ne pourrai pas résoudre la situation en quinze jours et malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps._

 _Enfin, j'ai au moins l'espoir que, dans les années à venir, mes parents se souviendront peut-être de moi… Je reviendrai l'année prochaine et encore l'année d'après si c'est nécessaire. Je me suis installée dans une maison d'hôtes proche de leur résidence et j'ai réussi à engager la conversation avec ma mère. Elle sort tous les jours aux mêmes heures pour faire promener son chien. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, on marche et on discute… Je trouve que c'est un bon début._

 _Je rentre en Angleterre le 12 et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais vivre mon retour. C'est étrange à dire mais finalement, avant ce nouvel espoir, les choses étaient claires pour moi, il n'y avait plus rien à attendre. Mes parents n'étaient plus eux, ils vivaient heureux ailleurs, sans moi, c'était dur mais j'avais fini par m'y faire alors que maintenant…_

 _Voilà, comme tu le vois, je suis entre la surexcitation et le défaitisme, ça dépend des moments. En dehors de mes heures passées à stalker mes parents, je profite aussi de la mer et des environs, c'est très joli bien que trop fréquenté moi qui n'aime pas les zones touristiques, me voilà servie !_

 _Revenons-en à toi, je me doutais que tu aurais une période assez chargée mais je suis contente que tes heures de TIG soient finies ! Félicitations, tu vas pouvoir un peu alléger tes journées._

 _Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis mais je vais te le donner quand même, au risque de te faire passer en mode colère. Je pense que tu devrais continuer avec Luke car, même si, comme tu le dis, il aime bien remuer la merde de ton passé, je trouve que ça t'aide. Il n'y a qu'à lire tes dernières lettres pour s'en rendre compte._

 _Tu dis que c'est lui qui t'a fait réaliser que ton père ne s'était pas bien comporté avec toi mais, n'est-pas une bonne chose ? Bien sûr, ça a dû être difficile, je ne remets pas ça en cause mais tu ne penses pas que c'est un mal pour un bien ? Tu as vécu des choses horribles dans ton enfance, dans ton adolescence et tu as presque tout perdu récemment. Tu dois réfléchir à ton avenir tout en gérant un passé chaotique et une remise en question totale… Enfin, voilà, tu as mon avis, maintenant, tu en fais ce que tu veux._

 _Tu es vraiment nul des fois, tu le sais ça ?! Tu penses vraiment que je te prends pour un elfe à défendre ? J'ai envie de t'aider et je te plains parce que tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive à mes yeux et que oui, en toute honnêteté, je me soucie de toi, voilà, c'est dit !_

 _Puis, je me dois de te rappeler que sans ta mère, Harry serait mort dans la forêt interdite et Voldemort serait toujours debout, je n'ose imaginer l'état de la communauté magique aujourd'hui si elle n'avait pas agi comme elle l'a fait. Donc oui, j'ai du mal à trouver juste qu'on lui ait retiré tout ce qu'elle possédait, alors que sans elle, le ministère en serait encore à servir Voldemort._

 _Quant à toi, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié l'épisode du manoir. Je suis déjà certaine que tu avais reconnu Harry malgré les sorts que je lui avais lancés pour le rendre méconnaissable. Mais allez, disons que non, tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu, il y avait Ron et moi à ses côtés et nous, nous étions tout à fait reconnaissables. Tu ne nous as peut-être pas directement sauvés mais sans ton hésitation à répondre, Voldemort aurait été rapidement appelé et encore une fois, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni moi ne serions plus de ce monde._

 _Donc, oui, tu es coupable de certaines choses, personne ne pourra le nier mais tu ne mérites pas autant de conséquences compte tenu de certains de tes actes._

 _Voilà, désolée, j'ai encore ressassé le passé mais je devais te le dire. Donc non, je n'agis pas ainsi parce que j'ai pitié de toi mais parce que je sais que sans ta mère ou toi, les choses seraient vraiment différentes aujourd'hui._

 _Je suis désolée d'apprendre les ennuis de santé de ta mère mais soulagée de savoir que sa vie n'est pas en danger. J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose et si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse pour toi, tu pourrais me laisser faire pour elle ? Parler à Kingsley ne me coûterait rien et je suis certaine qu'il pourrait intervenir pour qu'au moins une partie de vos biens vous soient restitués._

 _Je te promets de ne rien faire sans ton accord mais, s'il te plait, penses-y. Tu n'es pas obligé de te décider tout de suite, ma proposition sera toujours valable dans le temps. Et ce ne serait pas une preuve de faiblesse de ta part d'accepter, d'ailleurs, ça resterait entre toi et moi. Crois-bien que je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu puisses t'en sortir seul, je pense seulement qu'un peu de facilité ne serait pas superflue pour une fois. Maintenant que tout cela a été dit, passons à autre chose !_

 _Pour ce qui est de tes ASPIC, je pourrais te préparer un programme de révision ! Même Ron a réussi les siens, avec des notes plutôt honorables en suivant mon programme. Bon, je ne te cache pas qu'il est plutôt intensif mais on a rien sans rien, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, j'adore élaborer des programmes de révision !_

 _Pour le Quidditch, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. En vérité, je n'ai suivi les matchs de l'école que pour faire plaisir à Ron et à Harry. J'ai la grâce d'un éruptif lorsque je suis sur un balai. Maintenant que tu devrais avoir plus de temps, peut-être que tu pourrais recommencer à voler ? Je ne parle pas forcément de jouer, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a niveau opportunités pour ça._

 _C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'on avait dit mais tu me connais, Miss-je-sais-tout et contrairement à l'arrogance, j'assume parfaitement cet état de fait ! Par contre, je pose mes questions mais tu as toujours la possibilité de ne pas y répondre (je ne le prendrais pas mal du tout). Je suis contente d'apprendre que te confier puisse te faire du bien._

 _Pour Harry, c'est juste qu'après la guerre, il ne réagissait plus à rien. Oh, il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, aucun problème à ce niveau là mais un peu comme un automate, tu vois ? Pour les nuits, il fallait que je sois présente ou qu'il prenne des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Il n'y avait que ma présence qui le calmait (inutile de te dire les problèmes que ça lui a causés avec Ginny ou les problèmes que ça m'a causés avec Ron). En même temps, on avait passé un bon moment à ne pouvoir compter que l'un sur l'autre et vu les nombreux traumatismes qu'il a eus, le contrecoup n'avait rien d'étonnant._

 _Après la période automate, il y a eu une période plus sombre. Alcool, bagarres et drogues. Heureusement, de par son caractère, il ne s'est pas laissé aller longtemps. Ce passage de sa vie est passé inaperçu chez les sorciers car ses sorties se faisaient dans le monde moldu. Après ça, on est partis tous les deux pendant deux mois (Entre la fin de la septième année et ma rentrée à l'université). Ça lui a fait du bien de se couper totalement du monde magique. Il s'est « retrouvé » en quelque sorte._

 _Par Merlin, ta théorie expliquerait au moins qu'il ne veuille pas m'en parler et en même temps, ça me décevrait que ce soit ça. Il doit savoir que je le soutiendrais dans tous les cas… Tu penses vraiment que ce serait possible ou tu disais ça juste pour rire ? Parce que bon, je ne peux pas lui sortir ça comme ça…_

 _Ha ! Pansy et toi, je le savais ! C'était bien à l'époque de Poudlard, non ? Pour ce qui est de la survie d'Harry, bah si c'est vrai, qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, j'espère que ça se passera bien…_

 _Je t'avoue que j'ai cru tu aurais un élan de bonté… Bien sûr que non ! Je savais bien que tu relèverais je suis optimiste mais pas à ce point ! Donc, sans entrer dans les détails Monsieur le curieux, non, Harry était déjà séparé de Ginny puisque l'incident a eu lieu il n'y a même pas six mois. Pour sa défense, comme j'étais séparée de Ron, il n'a pas pensé un seul instant que je pourrais avoir de la compagnie. Je ne sais pas qui a été le plus gêné. Moi, Harry ou Davies qui a cru qu'Harry et moi étions ensemble…_

 _Inutile pour la téquila, c'était la dernière fois où je t'écrivais en état d'ébriété. Je suis déjà trop gênée avec ça, alors autant évité que ça se reproduise !_

 _Pour Théo, on verra bien, en effet. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas le prendre personnellement mais dans ce genre de situation, on finit toujours par se demander si le secret ne tient pas à une question de honte. Je reste une née-moldue et lui un Sang-pur, donc forcément, je me pose des questions… A tort, très certainement, puisque je commence à bien connaître Théo._

 _Pour ma carrière, je t'avoue que ça m'embêterait de devoir changer de cursus mais oui, je le ferais s'il le fallait. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie dans un boulot qui ne me plaît pas. Le problème, ce n'est pas vraiment le changement, c'est plutôt l'incertitude. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui est fait pour moi._

 _Quant à toi, ce n'est pas un manque de perspective, c'est juste que tu n'as pas encore la possibilité de te projeter mais maintenant que tu as fini tes TIG, tu as déjà un peu plus de temps, non ? Sérieusement, réfléchis déjà aux ASPIC._

 _Pour tes insomnies, c'est dû à quoi ?_

 _Bon, je te laisse, c'est bientôt l'heure où ma mère promène son chien (Poupy, ridicule, non ?)._

 _Porte-toi bien et à bientôt, en Angleterre ou ici, je ne sais pas._

 _._

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour la lettre du jour !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ?**_

 _ **Rendez-vous demain chez Lyra Muushya.**_

 _ **Bisous à tous-tes !**_


	8. Lettre 14

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 14, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Rra :

Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Haha, ne t'en fais pas, mes histoires t'attendaient patiemment. Bizzzz.

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 14 août 2000_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago (parce que moi aussi j'ai le droit du coup !),_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon séjour en Australie a été assez bizarre et le retour est assez difficile. A force de promenades et de discussions avec ma mère, elle a fini par m'inviter à boire un verre chez elle et j'ai pu « rencontrer » son mari. C'est étrange comme le courant passe naturellement, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de moi, ils ont semblé me faire très vite confiance._

 _Assez pour me révéler qu'ils ont toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant et qu'ils avaient entamé une procédure d'adoption… Moi qui comptait prendre mon temps, autant pour m'épargner que pour ne pas leur paraître suspecte, je pense y retourner aux prochaines vacances scolaires._

 _Comme il n'y a que les six semaines de stage pendant les vacances estivales qui sont obligatoires, je vais me désister auprès de Sainte-Mangouste pour les autres demandes que j'avais faites. Si cette procédure d'adoption aboutit, je ne me vois pas perturber la vie qu'ils se seront construite là-bas. Alors, c'est soit avant, soit jamais._

 _Comme tu l'as dit, c'est bien plus personnel que ce que j'ai eu à affronter jusqu'à maintenant et je t'avoue que d'apprendre que tes parents, qui ignorent tout de toi, envisagent d'adopter un enfant eh bien… Ça perturbe pas mal. C'est comme si j'étais remplaçable alors que non… Je n'aurais rien eu contre un petit frère ou une petite sœur, par adoption ou non, aucune importance. Juste… pas comme ça._

 _Mes amis n'en pensent rien puisqu'il n'y a qu'Harry qui sait la vérité. Les autres pensent simplement que j'ai décidé de les laisser vivre leurs vies en voyant qu'ils étaient heureux. J'ai préféré qu'ils pensent que c'était dû à un choix de ma part plutôt que de savoir que j'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas envie de passer des heures à me faire plaindre ou simplement à en parler. Quant à Harry, je le vois tantôt, donc il ne sait encore rien de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances._

 _En fait, je ne sais pas si je vais lui dire toute la vérité. Comme j'ai modifié les souvenirs de mes parents pour l'aider dans sa quête, il se sent déjà pas mal coupable de cette situation (alors que c'est moi et moi seule qui ai eu cette idée) et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'en rajouter…_

 _Pour Poupy, non, je ne savais pas du tout. Ha, ne me lance pas sur la façon dont les elfes sont considérés, j'aurais un certain nombre de choses à dire sur ce sujet et ma lettre prendrait des proportions inimaginables !_

 _Oh, je ne savais pas pour les restrictions postales ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'avait fallu passer par Luke, j'avais simplement cru que c'était pour lui donner la preuve que tu faisais bien ce qu'il t'avait demandé._

 _Hum, je m'excuse de mes délais de réponse parce que je suis polie, moi, Monsieur ! Je ne cherche pas de compliments dans tes mots, ils me sautent aux yeux, ce n'est pas pareil et ils sont importants parce que tu n'es pas du genre à complimenter. Pour ce qui est de me soucier de toi… Bon, ça va, je t'aime bien, tu es content ?! Enfin, je t'aime bien, la plupart du temps, là, tu m'agaces, par exemple. Pour ce qui est de ton cœur, garde-le, je ne suis pas intéressée Monsieur je me crois irrésistible. Cependant, tu as quand même éveillé ma curiosité, tu as quelqu'un (n'y cherche pas un autre intérêt de ma part que la simple curiosité) ?_

 _Pour ce qui concerne ma proposition de t'aider en parlant au ministre, il n'y a aucun problème, c'est tout à ton honneur et c'est ton choix, je le respecte et je ne te relancerai plus là-dessus. Cependant, note que si tu changes d'avis (ce dont je doute fortement), tu n'auras qu'à me le dire (j'ai aussi noté que tu étais arrivé à écrire Shacklebolt correctement, bravo !)._

 _Tu avoues que nos échanges prennent de l'importance pour toi ! Oh arrête, mes chevilles vont tellement enfler que je ne pourrai plus marcher ! Non, sans blague, je suis heureuse de savoir que ça a (un peu) d'importance pour toi. Ils en ont aussi pour moi._

 _Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas accepter de continuer tes entretiens avec Luke. J'espère que ça te permettra, plus ou moins vite de voir plus clair. Pour tes insomnies, pas de souci, j'espère juste que ça s'arrangera. J'ai bon espoir, pour Harry, ça va mieux aujourd'hui (et par Merlin, je suis bien contente de ne plus servir de doudou et d'attrape-rêve !)._

 _Je vais déjà commencer à élaborer le plan de révision ! Quels sont tes points forts et tes points faibles (c'est très important pour la répartition des heures de révision par matière !) ? Et surtout, dis-le-moi à l'avance le jour où tu sauras quand tu les passes. Plus le délai sera serré, plus le programme sera intensif (logique, non ?). D'ailleurs, j'ai pris du retard sur mes révisions à moi avec le voyage en Australie. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à lire tous mes manuels avant la rentrée… enfin, je m'égare là !_

 _Oh, je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu n'avais plus ton balai. Il t'a été saisi par le ministère ?_

 _Non, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé du passe-temps de ta mère. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle puisse travailler sur quelque chose qui lui plaît et pour quoi elle a du talent._

 _Ah, le vol à dos de dragon… Franchement, je m'en serais bien passé mais je viens juste de penser à lui… J'espère qu'il va bien. En même temps, il doit être mieux là où il est que dans les entrailles de Gringotts à longueur de temps ! Et oui, je confirme, c'est assez impressionnant._

 _Ne me rappelle pas le coup du Sectumsempra… J'avais passé l'année à le mettre en garde contre ce maudit bouquin ! D'où on lance des sorts écrits par un inconnu dans un livre ?! Non mais quel idiot ! Si Rogue n'était pas passé par là… Bref, sache que je lui avais passé un savon à l'époque (même si j'ai bien été la seule) et qu'il regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et pire, ce qui aurait pu se passer. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas violente Monsieur la victime, je sais seulement me défendre et tu l'avais plutôt bien cherché !_

 _Je comprends ce que tu veux dire sur vos ressemblances. C'est vrai que sous certains aspects, vous êtes assez proches. Pour ce qui est de Ron, Merlin sait qu'il peut m'agacer mais quand même, il est loin d'être aussi idiot que tu le penses. Pour ce qui est de m'avoir à tes côtés, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour toi à l'école, j'ai dû mal à t'imaginer en train de m'écouter… Mais j'aurais bien aimé, même si je pense que le coup de poing en troisième année n'aurait pas été un cas isolé du coup…_

 _Non, Ginny ne l'a pas quitté que pour ça. Certes, ça a rajouté des tensions mais, la mort de Fred a pas mal chamboulé la famille au complet puis la guerre a pas mal changé Ginny. Enfin, je pense qu'ils ont juste, trop changé chacun de leur côté pour arriver encore à s'accorder en tant que couple._

 _Pour Pansy, je ne sais pas, je suis persuadée qu'il voit quelqu'un et s'il me le cache, il n'y a pas beaucoup de raisons possibles. Pansy me semble une raison logique, pour lui en tout cas, mais bien sûr, il y a d'autres possibilités (dont celle où je fais complétement fausse route.)._

 _Ha, mince, j'aurais pourtant donné ma main à un magyar en pariant sur le fait que c'était à Poudlard ! Oui, pour le trop-plein, je peux comprendre, en effet. Que veux-tu dire par amitié un peu bizarre ? J'ai une petite idée mais j'ai peur de me tromper._

 _Alors, mettons les choses au clair ! Krum, on s'est embrassés, rien de plus et je te signale que tu le regardais avec des yeux pleins de fierté quand il était assis à table. Ensuite, McLaggen ?! Il n'y a jamais rien eu avec McLaggen, à part qu'il m'a accompagnée au bal de Slug, mais voilà, ça s'arrête là. Pour Ron, j'assume totalement, on a passé de bons moments malgré tout. Enfin, Davies, c'était juste une fois, comme ça. Je suis majeure et vaccinée et en attendant de trouver quelqu'un qui me donne envie de plus… Bah… Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien !_

 _Je ne suis pas une petite cachotière Monsieur je veux tout savoir ! C'est juste que je ne voyais pas vraiment de raison de te parler de ma vie sexuelle. Mais puisque ça a l'air de t'intéresser, alors parlons-en ! Oui, Théo a été mon premier, pendant notre sixième année, on avait déjà sympathisé l'année d'avant mais notre relation a pris une autre tournure l'année d'après._

 _On s'est séparés vers la fin de l'année sans pour autant que ça ne tourne mal. On s'est perdus de vue puis retrouvés… une amitié améliorée, en quelque sorte. Soit, il ne parle de rien, soit, il parle de tout, il ne connait pas le juste milieu celui-là ?_

 _Oui, je me doutais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Comme je l'ai manqué pendant son séjour ici, je vais probablement aller le voir ce week-end._

 _Je commence la Neuromagie à partir de demain, jusqu'au vendredi d'après. Là, j'ai bon espoir que ça me plaise. La recherche, j'aime bien l'idée, oui, mon stage là-dedans n'est prévue que pour l'année prochaine._

 _J'espère que la balade avec ta mère a été bonne ? Moi, comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, j'attends la visite d'Harry._

 _Bonne journée et à bientôt,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour la lettre du jour !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ?**_

 _ **Rendez-vous demain chez Lyra Muushya.**_

 _ **Bisous à tous-tes !**_


	9. Lettre 16

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 16, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _RRa :_**

Fan de Twilight : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Oui, il était temps qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms avec tout ce qu'ils se confient !

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 17 août 2000_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Monsieur le comique,_**

 _._

 _Non mais je rêve ! Tu fais ton curieux et après, tu dis qu'il y a beaucoup d'allusions sexuelles… Bon, ok, pour ton amitié avec Parkinson, j'avoue que j'ai clairement sauté sur les conclusions mais bon, la seule amitié que je qualifierais d'un peu bizarre de mon côté, c'est celle avec Théo et bon… Tu vois quoi ? Pourquoi vous ne vous confiez pas l'un à l'autre ? Manque de confiance ou ce n'est simplement pas dans vos caractères ?_

 _Pour Harry et Pansy, je vais tenter d'en savoir plus mais, même si je ne connais pas Parkinson, tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'elle te réponde « va te faire mettre » au lieu de « Mais non ! Tu dérailles ? » ? Enfin, si je demande à Harry s'il fréquente Pansy, comme ça, sans crier gare, je pense qu'il sera incapable de nier._

 _Je ne t'avais pas demandé ton avis mais si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est bien parce que ça ne me dérange pas de savoir ce que tu en penses. Pour Harry, sache que, finalement, je ne lui ai rien caché. J'en suis arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que toi, il n'aurait pas apprécié que je « l'épargne ». Il n'a pas vraiment su quoi me dire mais je m'y attendais, il se sentait trop coupable (à tort) pour avoir le recul nécessaire mais cette fois, c'est lui qui m'a servi de doudou pour changer !_

 _Je suis assez d'accord avec ce que tu dis. L'adoption ne devrait pas m'empêcher de tenter de leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Au final, je pense que j'ai juste peur d'affronter leur réaction s'ils parviennent à se souvenir et que je me cache derrière ça pour faire marche arrière. J'ai tellement peur qu'ils ne me pardonnent jamais… Mais oui, quoi qu'il en soit, j'irai au bout, je pense en avoir la force. Merci pour tes conseils et merci de ne pas prendre de gants, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin à ce sujet._

 _Je pense que c'est parce que je savais que tu n'hésiterais pas à me dire les choses telles qu'elles sont que je me suis confiée à toi alors que je n'ai rien dit aux autres (en dehors d'Harry). Pour ménager ma sensibilité, j'ai Harry et pour me mettre en face de la vérité, je t'ai toi. Alors merci et surtout, n'hésite jamais à me dire le fond de ta pensée. Au pire des cas, je t'en collerai une si tu dépasses vraiment les limites, comme tu l'as dit, je suis une grosse violente !_

 _Bon, alors, en ce qui concerne mon attirance maladroitement refoulée pour toi, eh bien… Elle doit être tellement refoulée que je ne suis pas au courant ! Par contre, tu insistes tellement sur ce point que je vais finir par croire que ça t'arrangerait bien !_

 _Au risque de te laisser penser, une fois encore, que j'en pince pour toi, je me vois dans l'obligation de te contredire mais en même temps, c'est de ta faute, tu te mésestimes trop. Tu es plutôt beau à regarder dans mes souvenirs (oui Malefoy, je te trouve un certain charme), tu es intelligent, drôle à ta manière et tu es intéressant donc je suis persuadée qu'une fille pourrait avoir envie de se projeter avec toi. Bon, c'est vrai que tu dois être dur à supporter… Tu sais faire à manger ? Ça pourrait compenser._

 _Après, le fait que toi tu n'en aies pas envie, c'est un autre sujet et je ne peux que te comprendre. Par contre, ta parenthèse sur le plaisir que tu donnes, ce n'est pas vraiment que je veux remettre ta parole en doute mais… J'ai appris avec le temps que c'était les plus vantards qui se débrouillaient le moins en général… Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien !_

 _Pour ce qui est de faire étalage, je ne fais que répondre à tes questions ou commentaires. Bon, ok, tu m'as bien eu pour Théo, j'ai cru qu'il avait été plus explicite que ça, si j'avais su, je me serais abstenue. Je tiens quand même à préciser qu'on n'a jamais rien fait dans la bibliothèque, il y a des lieux sacrés tout de même._

 _En fait, tout est de ta faute ! Tu lances deux trois phrases et je me mets à tout déballer. Non, tout compte fait, c'est de la mienne, je devrais apprendre à réfléchir avant d'écrire ! Va savoir pourquoi, dans nos échanges, je me laisse autant aller… Voilà un mystère à élucider !_

 _Quant à me soulager, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rien ne me titille. En ce qui concerne ma visite chez Théo, je ne répondrai pas puisqu'apparemment je dois faire preuve de plus de discrétion. Par contre, une fois de plus, tu as éveillé ma curiosité. Comment fais-tu pour faire entrer des filles chez toi sans que ta mère ne s'en rende compte ?_

 _Je te remercie de ta précision quant à ta demande de discrétion auprès de Théo. En effet, j'aurais peut-être mal interprété ça si tu n'avais pas développé. Je garderai nos échanges pour moi, tu as ma parole. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à plein d'occupations pour éviter de lâcher l'info par mégarde…_

 _Moi je dirais que, puisque Pansy a couché avec toi, elle a des goûts bizarres mais bon, ça n'est que mon avis ! Sinon, pour Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment de théorie. Soit une femme qu'il pense que je n'approuverais pas comme Pansy ou… Je ne vois pas bien là comme ça. Peut-être Lavande, celle-là, je ne peux pas me la voir mais bon, ce n'est pas possible du tout. Bulstrode (tu sais ce qu'elle devient ?)… Ou alors, un homme, ça expliquerait aussi très bien pourquoi il met du temps à me l'avouer._

 _Comment faisais-tu pour avoir de bonnes notes en Divination ? Tu prédisais la mort d'Harry tous les deux jours ou la tienne ? J'ai horreur de cette matière ! Par Merlin… L'arithmancie, c'est tellement mieux ! Mais bon, je note, c'est toi que ça regarde !_

 _Tu parles des professeurs de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose mais il n'y avait pas plus impartial que McGonagall et Flitwick ! Que leur reproches-tu ?_

 _Je sais que je m'emballe toujours trop vite quand il est question de révisions mais vois un autre côté, je ne me soucie pas des études de n'importe qui ! A l'époque, seulement de celles d'Harry et de Ron. C'est flatteur, non ? Bon, je sais que c'est aussi flippant, Harry me l'a assez dit comme ça. Note que j'ai ri à ta réflexion sur ma grosse-tête assortie à mes grosses chevilles._

 _Pour les Soins aux créatures magiques, j'aimerais vraiment te contredire mais j'ai pris l'habitude de ne dire que la vérité dans nos lettres (sauf si c'est pour t'embêter) alors je vais continuer. Je ne suis pas d'accord en ce qui concerne ton bras. Hagrid avait donné des consignes simples, ne pas insulter un hippogriffe et ne pas le brusquer ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu lui as foncé dessus en l'insultant de gros poulet stupide (je ne suis plus certaine de l'insulte pour le coup mais c'était une insulte, ça c'est sûr). Alors franchement, mauvaise foi mise de côté, tu penses que la faute revient à qui ?_

 _Sinon, en dehors de ça, les cours étaient clairement dangereux. Les Scroutts à pétard… Non, clairement, il y a un programme imposé par le Ministère, il aurait mieux fait de s'y conformer. J'adore Hagrid, il est plus qu'adorable et a plein de qualités mais il a trop d'amour pour les bêtes dangereuses et trop d'inconscience pour enseigner._

 _C'est vrai que tu fais très bien la victime, franchement, j'ai culpabilisé pendant deux secondes et demi ! Tu me demandes si je loue mes services ? Purée, j'ai l'esprit qui est de plus en plus mal tourné… C'est moi qui ai un problème ou tes phrases ? Bon, là pour le coup, tu parlais de moi en tant que doudou, donc, c'est bien moi qui ai un problème ! Non, le service doudou n'est pas à louer et de toute façon, pour en profiter, il faudrait encore que tu acceptes de me voir Monsieur je cherche à me faire changer de service._

 _Hum, quand tu as refusé mon aide pour parler à Kingsley, ça concerne aussi Poupy ? Parce que je peux me renseigner aussi si tu veux ? Je me demande quand même pourquoi je m'obstine à te proposer de l'aide quand je sais que tu vas la refuser…_

 _J'ai longtemps hésité entre le droit et la médicomagie. Mon problème, c'est que je veux être partout. Sauver des vies, changer les choses au niveau du ministère… Au final, il y a tellement de choses à faire partout que je ne sais pas vers quoi aller. Mon problème c'est cette incapacité à choisir en fait. En troisième année, il a fallu me fournir un retourneur de temps, juste parce que je ne voulais renoncer à aucune des matières…_

 _C'est bien que tu prennes du temps à promener avec ta mère._

 _Moi j'ai ma journée en Neuromagie qui m'attends et après, je sors avec des amis._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne journée._

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	10. Lettre 18

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 18_** ** _, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 22 août 2000_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Monsieur qui se croit irrésistible,_**

 ** _._**

 _Par Merlin Drago ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un détourner avec autant d'aisance chaque mot que je peux écrire ! Sérieusement, je dois te reconnaître un certain talent mais comme je suis censément folle de toi, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, non ?_

 _J'étais juste curieuse de savoir comment tu t'y prenais pour cacher tes invitées à ta mère. Si je voulais vraiment savoir comment les filles prennent leur pied dans tes bras, je te ferais simplement venir chez moi, ce serait plus simple, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Hum, je n'aurais jamais dit que tu étais mauvais. Il me semble que tu as gagné tous tes autres matches. Par contre, merci, avec le lien que tu as fais entre tes talents et le fait que tu sois attrapeur, j'ai fait de sales rapprochements ! Ça a commencé gentiment, du genre : Si Harry est meilleur que lui, alors, logiquement, il l'est aussi dans cet autre registre… Merci, maintenant je me demande si mon meilleur ami est un bon coup au lit !_

 _Une preuve de plus que je peux être curieuse sans arrières pensées puisqu'il est hors de question que je vérifie si Harry est un bon coup, pas même en demandant à Ginny. Je vais me laver le cerveau et continuer à me convaincre que mon meilleur ami est encore aussi innocent qu'il l'était à Poudlard. Sérieux, c'est comme un membre de ma famille, c'est inimaginable pour moi !_

 _En parlant d'Harry ! Et non, pas d'attrait pour les balles comme tu dis ! Il s'agit bien de Pansy ! Par Merlin, il fallait voir sa tête quand je lui ai posé la question comme ça, d'un coup ! Il est devenu tout rouge en bafouillant « Mais non… mais tu es folle… mais… Comment tu sais ?! ». Apparemment, son stage au bureau des aurors lui laissera un bon souvenir._

 _Evidemment, il n'est pas entré dans les détails (et je l'en remercie) parce qu'on ne parle pas de ça entre nous, comme tu dois t'en douter au vu de ce que j'ai écrit plus haut. Mais je suis certaine qu'ils se sont juste contentés de se tenir par la main (laisse-moi dans mon innocence). Apparemment, ça n'aurait rien de sérieux, je n'ai donc pas cherché à en savoir plus._

 _Il s'est excusé pour m'avoir menti quand il me disait ne voir personne et je lui ai dit que ça n'avait aucune importance. En fait, comme il ne sait pas pour Théo, je me vois mal lui faire la leçon et je me vois mal aussi lui révéler tout ça maintenant, après toutes ces années. Donc, je laisse tout ça de côté et me rassure en me disant que de toute façon, il n'a pas du tout envie de tout savoir à mon sujet._

 _Pour en revenir à tes conclusions sur ce que je ressens pour toi, tu t'emballes. Je trouve que Harry est adorable, beau, intelligent, courageux, généreux, je le prends dans mes bras, je m'intéresse à lui, je l'adore mais par Merlin, je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec lui (brrrr !). Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ce serait forcément différent avec toi ? Oui, je t'aime bien et je te trouve de plus en plus de qualités mais… et alors ?_

 _Je maintiens, tu insistes tellement sur ça que je crois sérieusement que c'est ce que tu voudrais. Tu as vu, je ne nie pas mais je te fais bien comprendre que rien dans ce que tu avances ne confirme ta théorie. On peut être deux à jouer !_

 _Pour ce qui est de Théo, c'est un parfait exemple de ce que je te disais dans ma dernière lettre, il n'en dit peut-être pas beaucoup mais… Enfin, tu comprends le sous-entendu je pense. Bref, il est loin d'être aussi plan-plan que tu le dis. Je ne relèverai pas la parenthèse sur mes positions préférées, j'ai appris que c'était ta manière de me faire parler pour ensuite te moquer de moi en disant que je suis une obsédée qui ne parle que de ça._

 _Sache que le week-end s'est très bien passé. On s'est promenés, on a parlé etc… Il est encore en vie, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai appris qu'il en pinçait pour une fille (très jolie, d'ailleurs) qui ne vit pas loin de chez ses cousins. Du coup, je suppose que d'ici peu, notre amitié redeviendra « normale », c'est le deal._

 _Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas pour mon… appétit, tout va bien pour moi à présent ! Mais je suis contente d'apprendre que tu sais cuisiner. Ça compense ton côté (très) insupportable. Sans blague, où as-tu appris ?_

 _Pour ce qui est de mes parents, j'y retourne pendant les vacances de Noël mais Harry viendra avec moi. Il s'est caché derrière le fait qu'il ne voulait pas passer les fêtes sans moi mais je pense qu'il veut juste me soutenir. Va savoir pourquoi il se sent obligé de prendre des prétextes pour le faire ? Peut-être que côtoyer Pansy fait ressortir son côté Serpentard ?_

 _Je présume qu'à tes yeux, tu as pris des gants pour me dire ce que tu pensais de ma situation familiale mais, du mien, dis-toi qu'il n'y a qu'Harry qui puisse me parler de ça et il prend toujours mille précautions pour le faire. Donc, forcément, ça change. Mais je ne me plains pas du tout, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin._

 _Bien sûr que je ne me servirai pas de ce que tu me dis publiquement, j'ai des principes Monsieur ! Sache que je ne me moque que de ta prétention, tu dois l'avoir remarqué. En effet, je commence à avoir une (petite) liste de qualités te concernant et une autre liste (bien plus longue) de tes défauts. Pourquoi arrêterais-je de te répondre ? Si j'ai continué alors que tu étais beaucoup plus désagréable, je ne vois pas ce qui me ferait arrêter maintenant. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime nos échanges et j'aime entendre que tu te sens libre d'être toi en m'écrivant._

 _Pour ce qui est de la culpabilité que tu ressens, la seule chose que j'ai envie de te dire c'est que les gens t'ont assez puni comme ça sans que tu ne le fasses toi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus mais je vais le faire en vitesse. Oui, tu as fait des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû mais tu y as été poussé et surtout, tu as fait des choses bien après ça._

 _Donc sans forcément oublier, avance, ne gâche pas ton avenir à cause de tout ça. Tu as été jugé, puni et maintenant, comme tu l'avais dit dans une précédente lettre, tu as payé ta dette à la société. Je ne sais même pas si je t'en ai vraiment voulu à un moment donné. Les insultes à l'école ? Ça m'a peut-être touchée la première fois, parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Le reste, non, ça ne me touchait pas. Je suis une née-moldue, c'est comme ça, je n'en ai pas honte._

 _Pour ce que tu as fait par la suite, ça n'a jamais été personnellement contre moi. Voldemort vivait chez toi, il avait ta mère à portée de main à n'importe quel moment et quand je vois l'amour que tu as pour elle, je comprends fort bien que tu aies tout fait pour la protéger, même aller jusqu'à tenter d'assassiner Dumbledore._

 _Tout le monde pense que si j'ai infligé un sortilège de faux-souvenir à mes parents, c'était pour les protéger et c'est vrai. C'est du moins l'une des deux raisons. Je craignais aussi qu'ils se servent d'eux pour me faire trahir Harry._

 _M'effacer de leurs souvenirs, les faire partir, c'était m'assurer qu'ils restent en vie mais aussi que Voldemort ne puisse jamais faire pression sur moi. Parce que je sais que, malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour Harry, tout le courage que je peux avoir, si la vie de mes parents avait été en jeu, mon choix aurait été de tout faire pour les sauver._

 _Donc pardonne-toi, beaucoup de gens parmi ceux qui t'ont jugé n'auraient pas fait mieux que toi et eux, ils ne pourraient pas se cacher derrière leur âge, tu n'avais que 16 ans par Merlin ! Enfin, 17 vers la fin de la sixième année._

 _Bien sûr que j'aurais arrêté depuis un moment si tes lettres me laissaient indifférente. Crois-tu que j'accorde de mon temps à n'importe quel enquiquineur ? Bien sûr que non. J'aime en apprendre plus sur toi, j'aime te confier des choses que je cache pourtant à tout le monde et j'aime tes insinuations douteuses (Oula, tu vas en avoir des choses à déduire de tout ça dans ta prochaine lettre) !_

 _Pour la Divination, j'en étais sûre, il n'y a pas pire charlatan que Trelawney ! Je suis curieuse, qu'as-tu prédis à mon sujet lors de tes cours (si tu t'en souviens bien sûr) ?_

 _Oui, tout était joué pour Dumbledore, comme tu le dis et personne n'est mort. Enfin, si je dois pointer du doigt quelqu'un pour lui en vouloir au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, ce serait lui plutôt que toi. Enfin bon, on a dit qu'on arrêtait de ressasser le passé, donc je vais éviter de le faire un peu plus._

 _Moi non plus je ne démordrai pas ! On avait 13 ans mais il n'y a que toi qui a décidé de ne pas écouter les consignes, juste parce qu'Harry s'était bien débrouillé. Je ne dis pas que tu voulais te faire arracher le bras mais le fait est le même, c'est toi qui a choisi de ne pas prendre en considération ce qu'il avait dit. Pour le coup, les créatures étaient peut-être dangereuses, trop pour des élèves de notre âge mais pour une fois, il avait agi comme il le fallait pour les mises en garde._

 _Oui, pour le professeur McGonagall, tu as sans doute raison, je ne saurais pas être objective en ce qui la concerne. Je ne relèverai pas non plus ce que tu dis sur le favoritisme envers ma maison car là aussi, on ne tombera jamais d'accord je pense._

 _Pour les renseignements concernant les ASPIC en candidat libre, il faut s'inscrire au ministère, auprès du département de l'éducation magique. Il y a deux sessions, une en février et une en août. Pour participer à l'une d'elle, il faut s'inscrire au moins 3 mois avant la session en question. Les épreuves se passent au sein même du ministère et sont réparties entre deux et quatre jours, en fonction des options choisies._

 _Pour le retourneur de temps, désolée mais on les a tous cassés lors de notre cinquième année. Enfin, il en reste peut-être quelques-uns, va savoir ? Ou peut-être que le ministère a réussi à en fabriquer de nouveau…_

 _Pour Poupy, j'ai appris qu'elle était à Poudlard depuis qu'elle vous a été enlevée et techniquement, elle vous appartient encore. Je pense que le ministère a simplement mis une restriction, comme pour tes courriers. Je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas percuter ce fait avant, ni même comment toi tu ne l'as pas fait mais un elfe est toujours au service de sa famille de sorciers, sauf si la famille en question le libère ou meurt sans désigner d'héritier (comme Sirius qui n'avait pas de descendance et a légué son elfe à Harry). Donc, je pense que si tu voulais la récupérer tu le pourrais mais en attendant, elle est dans les cuisines de Poudlard et heureuse d'y être d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, même si toi et ta mère, vous lui manquez._

 _Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, j'ai profité de ma journée d'hier pour me renseigner au sujet de ton elfe et des ASPIC en candidat libre. J'ai directement commencé par le ministère parce que je savais que je trouverais ce qu'il me fallait au département de l'éducation magique. Bien sûr, en apprenant que ton elfe était à Poudlard, j'ai décidé d'y faire un saut et du coup, en prenant un thé avec McGonagall, j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'autre et je ne suis pas certaine que ça te plaise (note que j'ai vraiment tout fait pour retarder ce moment) …_

 _Bon, je me lance ! Comme tu m'as dit que ton balai était toujours à Poudlard et que j'y étais moi-même, j'ai décidé de demander à la nouvelle directrice si c'était bien le cas et ça l'était. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais récupérer le tien pour te le restituer et elle a tout de suite accepté. Bon, le seul souci, c'est qu'il y avait pas mal de Nimbus 2001, donc pour deviner lequel était le tien… Bref, je lui ai juste demandé lequel semblait en meilleur état (tu savais qu'elle était une bonne joueuse à son époque ? Elle aurait même pu devenir pro si elle ne s'était pas blessée)._

 _Donc voilà, j'ai ton balai chez moi (ou au moins, le même modèle). Comme tes réactions sont souvent imprévisibles, je ne sais pas si tu seras content ou si tu vas te mettre en mode hippogriffe furieux… J'espère que ce sera la première possibilité !_

 _En espérant te lire de nouveau,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	11. Lettre 20

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 20_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _RRA_**

 ** _Cilou: Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je suis contente que les lettres te plaisent et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi !_**

 ** _Lily : Merci à toi d'être présente une fois de plus !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 23 août 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Monsieur plein de surprises,** _

_._

 _Eh bien, moi, comme d'habitude, je vais reprendre ta lettre point par point, alors tant pis si tu dois attendre la fin pour savoir si j'ai envie de rencontrer ta personne arrogante ou pas !_

 _Oui, tu as raison, quoi qu'il en soit, je continuerai à tenter de raviver les souvenirs de mes parents et comme tu me l'avais fait remarquer, pourquoi attendre les vacances d'été ? Certes, j'ai des révisions mais je devrais probablement m'en sortir malgré tout._

 _Je ne suis pas forcément plus intelligente, j'ai surtout le don de toujours garder la tête froide et donc, de réfléchir quand lui foncerait tête baissée dans les pièges. Ensuite, je suis forcément plus érudite puisque j'aime toujours avoir le nez dans mes bouquins et donc, j'apprends plus que lui qui est loin de partager mon amour pour les livres. Au final, ça revient assez à ce que tu dis mais Harry fait moins « idiot » avec les mots que j'ai choisi._

 _Je suis aussi d'accord sur ce que tu dis au sujet des tendances Serpentard de mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, vu ce que tu me dis sur sa répartition, tu ne seras pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il a bien failli être réparti à Serpentard, le choixpeau a vraiment hésité. En fait, c'est Harry qui a supplié pour ne pas y aller. Comprends-le, il ne connaissait rien au monde de la magie et on lui avait déjà dit deux fois que tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tournés étaient sortis de Serpentard…_

 _Hum, je vois que tu es au courant d'énormément de choses ! Sais-tu que tu as été suivi par deux elfes lors de ta sixième année ? Harry avait des soupçons sur toi et comme ni Ron, ni moi, ne le prenions au sérieux et qu'à lui seul, il ne parvenait pas à savoir où tu te rendais, il a chargé Dobby et Kreattur de te suivre. Oui, la détermination est définitivement une de ses qualités (ou défaut, ça dépend des fois)._

 _Encore une fois, on ne tombera jamais d'accord sur ça. Nous n'enfreignions pas le règlement pour fumer dans le parc de l'école, la plupart du temps, c'était pour déjouer des plans de Voldemort ou de certains de ses complices. Bon, après, si Dumbledore s'était décidé à faire autre chose que de rester les fesses vissées à son fauteuil, on n'aurait pas eu à mettre nos vies en danger mais ça, c'est un autre débat…_

 _Bien évidemment, tout ne va pas se régler en un claquement de doigts et oui, c'est déjà bien que tu travailles sur tout ça. En effet, je ne t'en veux plus pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque de l'école, je te l'ai dit dans ma précédente lettre mais merci pour tes excuses (bien meilleures que les premières), elles me touchent beaucoup (sincèrement cette fois-ci)._

 _Je suis d'accord, les gens ne peuvent pas changer radicalement mais ils peuvent vous surprendre, comme tu le fais chaque fois un peu plus. Comme le fait de ne pas te chercher d'excuses par exemple, c'est tout à ton honneur._

 _Je vais passer tes petites révélations sur la rapidité de mon meilleur ami dans ses ébats, même ça, ça me met mal à l'aise… Malefoy, vraiment, je ne nie pas avoir peut-être une petite attirance pour toi (je ne confirme pas non plus d'ailleurs) mais dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas encore parler de fantasme mon cher !_

 _Là, on en arrive à un passage qui m'a particulièrement surprise dans ta lettre. Je t'avoue avoir dû le relire plusieurs fois pour être certaine de bien comprendre. J'aime aussi ce petit jeu entre nous et ta réponse sur le fait que tu ne nies pas une probable attirance m'a fait sourire._

 _Quant à savoir que je ne serais pas la première à craquer pour toi, merci, je suis enchantée de le savoir !_

 _Moi je sais très bien comment on en est arrivés là très cher. Je parle trop et toi, tu en profites en rusé Serpentard que tu es ! Tu sais très bien comment me faire réagir et tu en joues mais ça me plait bien. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas coincée et parler de ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde (enfin, pas avec n'importe qui, je précise)._

 _Haha, moi non plus je n'aurais pas cru ça possible, « flirter » par courrier n'est déjà pas mon genre, crois-moi bien, mais que ce soit avec toi est encore plus surprenant, je l'avoue. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça il y a quelques semaines, je me serais posé des questions sur sa santé mentale…_

 _Non, ta prédiction a sûrement été vraie, il y a longtemps. Je ne dirais pas non plus follement éprise mais j'ai eu de vrais sentiments pour Théo, sinon, il n'aurait pas été mon premier…_

 _Moi aussi je suis contente pour lui, en espérant que ce soit une fille bien, elle en a l'air en tout cas. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il me faut, comme il sait que je ne suis pas le genre de femme qu'il lui faut. Sans ça, on aurait probablement essayé quelque chose de plus officiel mais c'est vrai qu'on s'amusait bien…_

 _Tiens, tu as l'air très au fait de ce qu'il me faudrait ! Des idées plus précises ? Peut-être connais-tu quelqu'un qui répond à ta description ?_

 _Pour les ASPIC, tu as largement le temps de t'y mettre, surtout que je t'ai promis de t'aider avec mon programme de révision et puisque les délais restent quand même serrés, je te donnerais même mes fiches. C'est un concentré de tout ce qu'i retenir, par matière, ça t'évitera tout le superflu des manuels. Bien sûr, pour la divination, je ne pourrai pas t'aider à grand-chose, d'ailleurs tu n'es même pas obligé de prendre l'option si elle ne t'intéresse pas vraiment…_

 _Ensuite, tu auras quand même la pratique qui te demandera beaucoup d'entraînement mais je crois sincèrement que tu peux y arriver si tu prends ça au sérieux et je n'ai guère de doute. Je suis vraiment contente que tu envisages sérieusement de te lancer !_

 _Pour ce qui est de quoi faire une fois tes ASPIC en poche et bien, la logique veut qu'on aille ensuite à l'université (sans blague !). Pour ce qui est de quoi étudier, là, c'est plus compliqué. L'avantage si tu passes tes ASPIC en février, c'est que tu auras largement le temps de réfléchir à quoi faire en fonction de tes envies et de tes résultats. Les inscriptions à l'université magique de Londres ferment en juillet, certes, en s'y prenant tard, il y a toujours un risque que le cursus voulu soit complet mais c'est plutôt rare._

 _Ron ne s'est planté qu'une fois arrivé à sa formation d'auror, justement parce que je refusais tout net de me mêler de ses devoirs. A Poudlard, il avait des notes plutôt honorables compte tenu du peu de temps qu'il passait à travailler. Il n'y a qu'en approche d'examens qu'il faisait des efforts et suivait mes conseils…_

 _Pour Poupy, je comprends ton soulagement, les elfes sont plutôt bien traités là-bas. Bien entendu, ils seraient mieux libres mais bon…_

 _Concernant ma peur de ta réaction sur le fait que j'ai récupéré ton balai, et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment… La dernière fois que j'ai été « un peu trop » gentille à ton goût, tu m'as envoyé une lettre incendiaire, enfin, la première partie du moins. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, du coup, je pense que j'avais juste peur d'avoir franchi tes limites de « gentillesses ». Puis je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise dès qu'il s'agit d'accepter de l'aide alors voilà…_

 _Tu sais, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'est pas du tout prémédité. Je tenais vraiment à rencontrer ton elfe pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien (Je me souviens de Winky, l'elfe que Croupton Sr a renvoyée injustement… La pauvre était au fond du trou après ça) et j'ai pensé à ton balai, comme ça…_

 _Mais j'avoue que je suis contente de ta proposition. Tu aurais pu me demander de te l'envoyer, je l'aurais fait sans soucis mais maintenant, c'est trop tard !_

 _Puisque tu as l'air tant impatient à l'idée de me voir au point de sauter sur le moindre prétexte… Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi dans le week-end (tu as mon adresse) à ta convenance. J'ai hâte que tu me fasses… à manger, ça me changera probablement des plats à emporter ou surgelés…_

 _A ce week-end, j'espère,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _(Qui a arrêté de se_

 _poser des questions)_

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	12. Lettre 22

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 22_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Fan de Twilight : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup.**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 9 septembre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Drago,** _

_._

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps de réponse. Sache que ce n'est pas parce que je t'en voulais pour tes révélations. Au début, je ne savais juste pas comment te répondre et après, il y a eu la rentrée… Je pense que ça va être de la folie cette seconde année mais ça, je te le raconterai un autre jour._

 _Malgré le fait que plus d'une semaine se soit écoulée depuis ta lettre, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment te répondre. J'y ai pourtant beaucoup réfléchi mais j'ai peur d'être dans le « trop » … Je ne trouve pas de meilleur mot pour t'expliquer mon trouble alors désolée mais il faudra t'en contenter._

 _Comme toujours, je vais reprendre point par point (ou à peu près) la lettre que tu m'as écrite pour être certaine de ne rien oublier car je trouve que tout est important dans ta missive._

 _Oui, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai été plus que déroutée. Mes derniers jours de stages ont été assez chaotiques (bon, il s'agissait du service des accidents matériels donc ce n'est pas vraiment grave), je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé pour que tu me laisses comme ça. Je n'ai pas osé t'écrire, ne sachant pas si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal…_

 _Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais nerveuse et je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'avais beau savoir que c'était à toi que j'écrivais, moi aussi je trouvais que notre rencontre allait rendre les choses plus concrètes et oui, ça a de quoi rendre nerveux, surtout vu l'intimité qu'avait atteint nos courriers (je parle de nos confessions sur nos passés, nos familles)._

 _Merci pour le compliment sur ma maison, ça me touche d'autant plus que j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle ressemble à l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la maison où j'ai grandi avec mes parents. Elle n'est pas aussi grande que celle où j'ai passé mon enfance mais la décoration en est fortement inspirée._

 _Pour la cuisine, oui, je l'avoue mais tu me l'avais promis. Je suis carrément nulle dans ce domaine. La dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné, c'était pendant notre chasse aux horcruxes et ça n'était pas une réussite. Je suis persuadée que c'est à cause de ça que Ron nous a lâchés ! Sache que tu ne m'as pas du tout déçue. Déjà parce que c'était excellent mais surtout parce que tu y as passé un moment et que j'ai adoré te regarder faire et parler avec toi en attendant._

 _J'ai aussi aimé notre balade, comme tout le reste de cette journée d'ailleurs, enfin, presque tout le reste… C'était étrange de parcourir ces endroits qu'on connaît si bien mais ensemble, pour une fois. Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies accepté d'aller jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où on y avait été, pendant notre troisième année. J'étais avec Ron et tu étais avec Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu avais l'intention de faire mais je me souviens d'Harry sous sa cape qui vous avait couverts de boue… Enfin, je suppose que le souvenir doit moins te faire sourire qu'à moi ?_

 _Pour le tour en balai, en tout honnêteté, je voulais dire non mais… Tu semblais si heureux de voler et si désireux de m'embarquer avec toi que je n'ai pas su répondre autre chose que oui. Finalement, je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. J'ai trouvé ce moment si intense et parfait… Je réitérerais l'expérience sans aucune hésitation, avec toi._

 _Je ne t'en veux pas pour les mensonges. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que tu te sentes assez en confiance avec moi pour ne pas te sentir obligé d'en faire des caisses mais au final, ça ne change pas qui tu es, non ?_

 _Tu dis que je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir, que rien n'est de ma faute mais pourtant, c'est le cas, en partie au moins. Si j'avais été plus attentive, j'en serais arrivée à la conclusion qu'avec les journées que tu faisais, tu n'avais certainement pas le loisir d'aller batifoler à droite et à gauche. Je suis pourtant très logique le reste du temps mais là, j'ai manqué cruellement de bon sens. De plus, si je n'avais pas commencé à te parler de ça, tu n'en serais pas venu à trouver bon de me mentir._

 _Le pire, c'est de percuter qu'en voulant te taquiner, je t'ai certainement blessé avec cette stupide réflexion sur ceux qui se vantent… Sans parler du nombre de fois où j'ai sous-entendu que tu étais trop insupportable… Donc oui, j'ai de quoi m'en vouloir, même si tu me dis le contraire._

 _Maintenant, je vais passer à quelque chose de plus personnel. Me dévoiler ainsi me fait peur. Au final, ça ne fait que deux mois que nous apprenons à réellement nous connaître. Deux mois et par courrier, pas en face à face… Mais tu t'es tellement mis à nu dans ta lettre précédente que je te dois d'en faire autant._

 _Je ne peux plus nier l'attirance que j'ai pour toi à présent parce que justement, ce lien dont tu parles, je l'ai ressenti aussi. Jusque-là, comme tout se passait par un échange de lettres, c'était plus facile à minimiser mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant._

 _Je me fiche bien du nombre de relations que tu as eues ou de ton expérience en la matière. Cela n'est pas ce qui m'a intéressée chez toi. Non, c'est tout un tas d'autres choses que j'ai découvertes au fil de tes lettres._

 _La force dont tu fais preuve par exemple, malgré les obstacles et ils ont été et sont toujours nombreux, en gardant la tête haute, en avançant. Ta détermination en refusant mon aide et refusant la facilité pour te prouver que tu peux t'en sortir par toi-même. Ton honnêteté sur tes erreurs passées. J'irais même jusqu'à dire ton courage car il en faut beaucoup pour accepter de se remettre en question comme tu as dû et dois encore le faire._

 _Tu dis que personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à ce que tu pensais réellement au sujet des croyances qui t'ont été inculquées ? Moi je m'y intéresse, depuis deux mois en tout cas mais je n'ai jamais eu à te poser la question directement parce que la réponse était évidente. Si tu y croyais, tu n'aurais jamais poursuivi notre correspondance, en fait, tu aurais refusé tout net de m'écrire une première fois. Luke aurait certainement accepté que tu écrives à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Là encore, je vais dire quelque chose que j'ai peur de dire mais tant pis, je me lance. Je me fous bien pas mal que tu passes ta vie à récurer des chiottes (comme tu dis) ou que tu deviennes ministre de la magie. Tant que tu restes toi, avec tes qualités et tes défauts alors moi, je veux de toi et je suis certaine que si tu avais laissé leur chance à d'autres filles, si tu les avais laissées te connaître comme tu l'as fait avec moi, alors, il y en aurait d'autres._

 _Je ne veux absolument pas qu'on mette fin à nos échanges, je pense que tu l'as déjà compris. Je voudrais qu'on continue à s'écrire et qu'on se revoit, quand tu le voudras._

 _Sache que maintenant que je sais tout, si la situation se répétait, que j'étais encore face à toi avec cette envie folle de t'embrasser, je le ferais._

 _Je te demande aussi de ne pas prendre peur par rapport à mon étalage de sentiments, je veux simplement qu'on essaie de voir où ça mène au rythme qui te conviendra._

 _Dernière chose, dans ta précipitation, tu as laissé ton balai sur place, je l'ai récupéré, il est bien au chaud chez moi. Encore une fois, tu as le choix, tu peux passer le récupérer demain, dans une semaine, un mois … enfin, quand tu voudras ou tu peux juste me demander de te l'envoyer._

 _Prends soin de toi et encore pardon pour le temps de réponse._

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _(Qui espère que tu_

 _ne la feras pas attendre_

 _comme elle l'a fait)_

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	13. Lettre24

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 24_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Pamplelune : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes sa réaction.**

 **Cilou : En effet, je voulais qu'Hermione soit comme ça, entre le temps qu'elle met à lui répondre et donc, à digérer le truc puis sa gentillesse naturelle, ça me semblait évident. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Licornasse : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette lettre te plaira aussi !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago A. L. Malefoy_**

 ** _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_**

 ** _NW1M Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 17 septembre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Drago,** _

_._

 _Tout d'abord, saches que j'ai été plus que ravie que tu viennes hier comme tu l'avais dit. Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas répondu de la semaine et je n'ai pas abordé le sujet non plus parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si j'aurais su te l'expliquer de vive voix._

 _Bon, déjà, il y a le fait que j'ai encore été très chargée au niveau de l'université. Les débuts d'année me stressent toujours plus que de raison, ça devrait passer d'ici quelques temps. Mais surtout, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai été assez perturbée par le contenu de ta lettre._

 _Je ne t'ai pas menti hier, je suis vraiment heureuse de ta décision et fière des progrès que tu as faits en si peu de temps. Toi qui était persuadé de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre de ta vie, voilà que tu décides de te lancer dans une nouvelle carrière._

 _Ce choix me paraît tellement évident à présent. Comme tu l'as dit, qui mieux que toi pourrait aider quelqu'un à se reprendre en main ? Rien que par ta présence tu serais un bel exemple pour montrer que c'est possible, qu'ils peuvent se créer l'avenir qu'ils ont envie et pas celui qu'on veut leur imposer. Donc oui, je me répète, je suis heureuse et fière._

 _Seulement, je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses partir aussi loin et aussi longtemps. J'ai passé ma semaine à me demander si je devais te revoir ou pas. Ne te méprends pas, je suis sincèrement attachée à toi et c'est justement là tout le problème. Je savais déjà que tu allais me manquer en partant, alors même qu'on ne s'est revus qu'une seule fois donc, prendre le risque de me lier un peu plus à toi ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée._

 _Dans un de tes précédents courriers, tu disais que tu m'avais trouvés bien dans ma peau, assumée… Ce que tu ne peux pas savoir c'est que depuis ma relation avec Ron, je fuis toute forme de relation. C'est pour ça que j'ai entretenu cette relation avec Théo car je savais que je ne prenais pas de risques, pareil avec Davies… Donc tu vois, je ne suis pas si à l'aise que tu sembles le croire ou du moins, c'est juste pour éviter les situations où je pourrais souffrir à nouveau._

 _Avec toi, je n'ai rien vu venir, peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, on n'en serait pas là. Au plus je discutais, au plus je t'appréciais et… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais voilà que, sans forcément pouvoir encore parler d'amour, je ressens quelque chose de fort. Ça m'a terrifiée mais je savais que je pouvais passer au-dessus de ça. Peu importe notre passé, peu importe le mensonge, je voulais prendre le risque de voir où ça nous mène._

 _Puis j'apprends que tu vas quitter le pays… Là encore, je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde et ça a remis pas mal de choses en question, comme tu l'avais prédit dans ta lettre. Devais-je prendre le risque d'accroître ce que je commençais tout juste à ressentir ?_

 _J'ai passé la semaine à tourner et retourner les choses dans tous les sens sans y voir plus clair. Comment aurais-je pu démêler la situation quand je ne sais pas vraiment ce que toi, tu veux ? Je ne le sais d'ailleurs toujours pas vraiment…_

 _Puis Samedi est arrivé et tu es venu. Comme toi la dernière fois, j'ai su faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si te voir ne me troublait pas plus que ça, pourtant, c'était loin de ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur._

 _J'ai apprécié chaque instant de cette journée. Tout d'abord, cuisiner avec toi ou plutôt, te servir de commis parce qu'à part casser les œufs et préparer la salade, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose (ce qui me convient car en plus de ne pas savoir cuisiner, la vérité, c'est que je n'aime pas particulièrement ça). Ensuite, cette nouvelle balade et la course pour rentrer chez moi à cause de la pluie. J'ai aussi aimé parler avec toi, même si je trouve qu'on a plus de facilités à se dire les choses par écrit, la preuve ici._

 _Mais ce que j'ai aimé par-dessus tout, c'est le moment où on s'est embrassés. Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est toi ou si c'est moi qui ai initié ce rapprochement. Je sais ce que tu risques de me répondre, que c'est moi, que j'avais bien calculé mon coup… Comme si je pouvais contrôler la pluie ?! Tu dégoulinais d'eau, il fallait bien que je te propose de quoi te sécher, non ? Bon, c'est vrai que tu aurais pu te débrouiller tout seul ou que j'aurais pu me servir de ma baguette mais… D'accord, je me suis peut-être servi de la pluie pour être plus proche de toi mais je suis presque certaine que c'est toi qui a posé tes lèvres sur les miennes._

 _Enfin, peu importe qui ou comment, mais c'est arrivé et je ne regrette rien, toi si ? J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait quelques instants, de trop courts instants. Tu es doué de tes lèvres, tu le savais ? Tellement doué que je sais que j'aimerais y goûter à nouveau. Voilà, en un baiser, j'ai trouvé les réponses que j'avais cherchées toute la semaine._

 _Au final, le fait que tu sois loin ne changera pas grand-chose. On pourra continuer à s'écrire, bien sûr, un peu moins régulièrement, après tout, le temps d'acheminement ne sera plus du tout le même. Donc sur nos échanges, aucun problème. Pour ce qui est du reste… Eh bien, je suis prête à voir ce que ça donne. Je pense que ce que j'ai ressenti pendant qu'on s'embrassait mérite bien que j'accepte de prendre le risque._

 _Mais est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux aussi ?_

 _Il y a autre chose que je n'ai pas pensé à te dire en rapport à la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyée. Tu dis ne pas te reconnaître dans les qualités que je t'ai attribuées mais c'est ainsi que je te vois aujourd'hui. Tu n'es peut-être pas né avec ces qualités mais tu les as développées, c'est une certitude pour moi._

 _Quant à comment j'en suis arrivée là… C'est de ta faute Monsieur. Ne nie pas, c'est forcément de ta faute ! J'ai mis des années à développer des sentiments pour Ron, un peu plus d'une pour développer des sentiments pour Théo. On peut donc dire que je ne suis pas le genre à ressentir facilement ce genre de sentiments. Or, toi, ça me tombe dessus en en quelques semaines, CQFD, c'est de ta faute !_

 _Pour ta responsabilité au sujet des mensonges, je ne te l'enlève pas, c'est toi qui as choisi de mentir mais j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité. J'aurais vraiment dû faire plus attention aux détails au lieu de me focaliser sur nos taquineries._

 _Saches aussi que tu ne me dois rien, j'ai pris plaisir à t'écouter et si je t'ai aidé, j'en suis heureuse mais tu m'as aidée aussi._

 _Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour et j'attends ta réponse avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension et je sais déjà que tu vas me manquer. Quand je pense que tu pars dans moins de dix jours…_

 _._

 _ **Prends soin de toi,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	14. Lettre 26

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 26_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Comme vous l'avez peut-être lu du côté de Lyra, nous savons qu'il y aura 100 lettres au total avant la fin. J'espère que vous aimerez les lire autant qu'on a aimé les écrire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Licornasse : Haha, avec les e-mails, ils arrêteraient carrément de faire autre chose que de s'écrire XD. Pourquoi tu trouves que ça sonne comme une fin ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup, la voilà !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Fond d'Aiglun,_**

 ** _06910 Le Mas_**

 ** _France_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 20 septembre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Drago,** _

_Merci pour mon anniversaire et cette rose magnifique. Tu dis que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je ne suis pas d'accord, elle est parfaite, son parfum est… Magique (oui, je sais, c'est logique !) et en plus, j'adore les roses. Le courrier est arrivé en fin d'après-midi, le jour-même de mon anniversaire, donc, tu n'as rien à regretter. Par contre, je suis étonné que tu connaisses ma date d'anniversaire ! Comment l'as-tu su ?_

 _J'aurais aussi aimé que tu sois là, en plus, ça aurait peut-être dissuadé McLaggen de me poursuivre toute la soirée ! Je m'explique : hier soir, avec Harry et Ron, nous sommes allés manger dans un restaurant pour l'occasion et après, nous sommes allés prendre un verre. McLaggen était présent dans le club et il était pire qu'un niffleur poursuivant une pièce d'or… J'ai dû lui en coller une pour qu'il comprenne que je n'étais toujours pas intéressée._

 _Harry était présent lors de l'arrivée de ta lettre et de la rose, il m'a donc posé beaucoup de questions et comme je te l'ai promis, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je pense qu'il est vexé mais il s'en remettra. Je t'avoue que ça me faciliterait grandement la vie de lui dire la vérité (juste à lui) mais je ne veux pas te forcer alors ce sera comme tu voudras._

 _Je suis contente que ta mère apprécie l'endroit où elle se trouve. Tu t'inquièteras peut-être un peu moins à son sujet. La France est un pays magnifique, enfin, ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter en tout cas._

 _En effet, de ce que tu m'as raconté sur ta mère et toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser seul dans ces conditions et c'est plus que compréhensible. L'aurais-tu fait si la situation avait été inversée ?_

 _Les rentrées me stressent presque autant que les examens, enfin, depuis l'année dernière en tout cas. A Poudlard, je savais d'office à quels profs j'allais avoir à faire, comment le courant allait passer avec chacun d'eux. Là, je ne sais rien et ça me stresse. Mon prof de diagnostic est presque aussi redoutable que Rogue !_

 _Là dernière fois, il s'est acharné sur moi, il me donnait des symptômes et je devais rendre un diagnostic, à chaque fois que je me trompais, il me disait : « Mauvaise réponse Miss Granger, vous venez de tuer un patient ! », puis un second et ainsi de suite. Il a dû me donner une vingtaine de diagnostics différents et à la fin, il a conclu en disant : « Eh bien, Miss Granger, vous savez faire le ménage aux urgences ! ». Par Merlin, j'ai bien cru qu'il me détestait personnellement mais, le lendemain, c'était sur un autre qu'il s'est acharné, dans un sens, ça m'a rassurée. Bref, je déteste ce prof !_

 _Sinon, à part avec ce prof-là, je commence à prendre mes marques et à me détendre. Sache, Monsieur, que je ne cherche pas à être le chouchou des professeurs… Mais je suis tout de même bien contente de l'être (Haha !) !_

 _Pourquoi je me sens toute bizarre à chaque fois que tu lances un compliment à mon égard ? Pourtant, tu insinues quand même que j'ai des manies agaçantes mais ça me fait bizarrement plaisir… Tu me rends niaise Malefoy, tu es content ?!_

 _Tiens, ça me rappelle la question que je voulais te poser mais que j'ai complétement oubliée dans ma précédente lettre ! Bon, j'ai ma réponse maintenant du coup, donc c'est bien. Je voulais savoir comment tu ferais puisque tu ne pourrais plus voir Luke. En effet, garde précieusement le contact qu'il t'a donné, on ne sait jamais. Si jamais tu viens à aller le voir, j'espère que ça se passera aussi bien qu'avec Luke. J'espère bien que tu crois en ces méthodes, elles ont fait leurs preuves, non ?_

 _Saches, Monsieur je crois tout savoir, que non, je n'étais pas impatiente car ce que tu disais m'intéressait ! Je suis une impatiente mais je m'intéresse à toi, donc ça compense. En effet, tu as toujours le droit de me torturer, un peu, même si TU m'as embrassée._

 _Je plaide coupable pour tout, je l'avoue mais pour le baiser en lui-même, c'est toi et bien toi qui a initié le mouvement ! Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié ce moment autant que moi ! Dans le cas contraire, je pense que j'aurais été mal après tout ce que j'ai osé te dire dans les lettres précédentes…_

 _Evidemment que je t'avais pardonné pour les mensonges puisque je te l'avais dit, ce n'était pas pour te soulager, c'était parce que je le pensais. Quant à ton départ pour les Etats-Unis, il n'y a jamais rien eu à pardonner. On parle de ton avenir là, si je n'avais pas été capable d'accepter et de t'attendre alors je me serais déçue moi-même. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que cette formation soit possible à Londres, je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas enchantée de savoir que dans quelques jours, tu seras si loin mais je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi._

 _Ton caractère… particulier fait que tu es toi, comme moi avec mes manies agaçantes. Je ne trouve pas que tu sois un handicapé des sentiments, enfin, pas plus que de raison en tout cas. Puis, qui dit qu'on ne pourra pas se voir ? Nous sommes des sorciers je te rappelle, je pourrais prendre un portoloin de temps en temps (pas souvent bien sûr, nous aurons chacun nos études à gérer), enfin, si tu veux bien…_

 _Bien sûr, par rapport à nos échanges, je me doutais bien que je ne te laissais pas indifférent mais le voir noter noir sur blanc est beaucoup plus rassurant ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que malgré la distance, nos passés, tu acceptes de voir où ça peut mener._

 _Ta lettre a bien répondu à mes attentes et même au-delà. En effet, il vaut mieux éviter de prendre le risque que mon esprit se mette à trop travailler !_

 _Je suis désolée d'apprendre que ta mère ait dû vendre sa bague mais j'avoue que moi aussi je serais assez curieuse de voir la réaction de ton père !_

 _Bien entendu que je veux te voir ce week-end ! Par contre, je n'ai pas osé te demander si tu aurais le temps de venir me voir avant ton départ, donc ne fais pas comme si ce n'était que pour me faire plaisir et avoue que toi aussi, tu veux me revoir avant de partir…_

 _._

 _ **A très vite, Monsieur l'irrésistible.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	15. Lettre 28

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 28_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _Etats-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 29 septembre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Monsieur le romantique,** _

_._

 _Ton hibou est arrivé hier matin et je l'ai un peu gardé chez moi pour qu'il se repose. Le pauvre, je le plains ! Enfin je te rassure, il va bien, il ne semble pas fatigué du tout mais j'ai préféré qu'il reste un peu tranquille._

 _C'est vrai, tu aurais pu mais reprendre tes études n'était déjà pas un choix facile et je me doute que ce sera plus facile à l'étranger. Là-bas, comme tu le dis, personne ne connaît ton nom de famille, personne ne sait rien de ton passé. Tu n'auras pas à affronter l'hostilité de certains et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Tu seras jugé sur tes réelles aptitudes et pas sur tes erreurs passées ou celles de ta famille._

 _Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas facile, ça ne l'est déjà pas en ce moment même à te dire vrai. Tu me manques beaucoup mais je garde à l'esprit que c'est pour ton avenir. Je n'aurais pas sacrifié le mien et je suis contente que tu en fasses autant. J'espère seulement que tu voudras encore revenir dans deux ans…_

 _Celui qui s'est plaint de ton accent n'a aucun goût ! L'accent anglais est le plus beau et le tien plus particulièrement, sérieusement, ce sont eux qui en ont un horrible ! Ils écorchent la moitié des mots…_

 _Merlin, rien qu'à imaginer ta tête pendant qu'il te racontait sa vie, je suis pliée de rire. Franchement, juste un bavard quoi… Mon pauvre chéri… Non, sérieusement, je trouve ça drôle mais j'espère que ça restera supportable pour toi._

 _Je suis contente que l'inconnu que représente ces rentrées ne te fassent pas le même effet qu'à moi. Je croise les doigts pour que tu te sentes bien dans ta classe, avec tes professeurs et plus généralement dans tes études. J'ai déjà hâte d'entendre ton compte-rendu sur le premier jour de cours._

 _Ravie d'apprendre que la chambre est à ton goût. Oui, heureusement pour la salle de bain, tu n'auras pas à te balader à moitié nu dans les couloirs, dégoulinant d'eau (je me fais du mal là !) … C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir voler ! Ils jouent au Quidditch en Amérique ?_

 _Moi non plus je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler de certaines choses face à toi, pour le moment du moins, alors je n'allais certainement te pousser à le faire._

 _Par Merlin, après l'arrogance, c'est la mauvaise foi ! Le roi de la mauvaise foi en personne qui m'accuse, moi, d'en faire preuve… Tu ne recules devant rien !_

 _J'étais heureuse aussi que tu passes tes dernières heures ici avec moi, d'où mon accueil chaleureux que je ne nie en aucun cas._

 _En te lisant, je n'ai pu que repenser, moi aussi, à ce moment magique et par Merlin, j'aimerais que tu sois encore là ! J'aimerais te sentir encore en moi et savoir qu'en y repensant tu as eu une « trique d'enfer », comme tu l'as si joliment dit, ne fait qu'accroître cette envie. Je me serais fait une joie de te soulager (qui a dit qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait torturer l'autre ?)._

 _Tu dis que je suis parfaite mais tu l'es tout autant. Cette nuit est aussi l'une des plus belles que je n'ai jamais vécues et j'ai déjà hâte de te retrouver. Tu me manques, ton corps me manque aussi, enfin tout, même tes ronflements !_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour le romantisme, comme tu le vois, il m'arrive aussi d'en manquer. Ta lettre est parfaite._

 _Pour Harry et Ron, tu m'avais demandé explicitement de ne pas leur parler de nos échanges, vers les débuts. Certes, notre relation a évolué mais, pour moi, ma promesse tenait toujours. Je te remercie d'accepter que je leur en parle. Je vais commencer par Harry, ce sera plus facile qu'avec Ron._

 _Non seulement Harry ne se permettra jamais de me juger mais en plus, il comprendra les choses une fois que je lui aurais expliqué ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Pour Ron, je ne sais pas trop, il est impulsif et rien à voir avec ton impulsivité._

 _Pour toi, tu l'as été à la lecture de ma lettre, lorsque tu as cru que j'étais condescendante et tu étais blessant, certes mais ça n'a rien à voir. On s'amuse souvent par rapport au « Connard Impulsif » que tu es censé être mais tu sais que je ne le pense plus depuis longtemps ? Je sais que ça peut t'arriver mais tu n'es pas comme ça au quotidien (heureusement pour moi !)._

 _Ron risque carrément d'être grossier et ça, je vais avoir du mal à le gérer. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux en parler à Harry d'abord. Il est plus doué que moi pour gérer Ron dans ce genre de situation. Bon, après, je peux me tromper, il m'a surprise à plusieurs occasions en réagissant bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais, alors on verra bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis décidée à leur dire rapidement._

 _Donc non, désolée mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry va succomber à une attaque. Pour Ron, je ne sais pas. Je prendrai bien garde à ce qu'il ne mange pas au moment où je le lui dirai, il pourrait s'étouffer…_

 _Je suis heureuse et soulagée que tu ne voies pas notre relation comme un secret à garder. Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de ça._

 _D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais as-tu parlé de ton départ à Pansy ou à Théo ? Si oui, qu'ont-ils pensé de tes projets ? Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas parlé d'eux. Bien sûr, des nouvelles de Théo, j'en ai mais comme je ne peux pas lui parler de toi, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça._

 _Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, ça se passe de mieux en mieux avec lui j'ai l'impression. Il est dur mais apprends très bien et sait se montrer plus sympathique avec ceux qui bossent. Ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, il nous testait, probablement._

 _Bon, il va falloir que je file en cours !_

 _Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée et je t'embrasse,_

 ** _Hermione._**

 _(Qui, elle aussi, pense_

 _déjà un peu trop à toi)_

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	16. Lettre 30

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 28_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cilou : Je te remercie. En effet, ça aurait dommage de ne pas parler de leurs entourages à chacun, puis au moins, ça donne des nouvelles des autres persos qu'on peut adorer ;) Biz et à bientôt.**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir.**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 5 octobre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mon Drago,_**

 ** _._**

 _Ne t'excuse pas, je n'attendais pas de réponse avant le jour de ta rentrée. Avec le temps d'acheminement, ça ralenti, forcément. Oui, prends soin de Jupiter, il est adorable, pas comme Looping, ma chouette, qui me donne des coups de bec à la moindre contrariété (je l'aime quand même !)._

 _Non, je n'ai pas encore été consumée par le manque. Un miracle quand on sait à quel point je peux penser à toi, dans des situations pas forcément avouables, parfois, souvent… Bref, tu me manques beaucoup._

 _C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais fait de photos… On se rattrapera la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. J'espère bien que tu ne vas pas oublier à quoi je ressemble, non mais !_

 _Je vais un peu me documenter pour savoir ce qu'est le Quodpot. Je suis désolée que le Quidditch ne soit pas très populaire, tu aurais pu y rejouer…_

 _Dis-donc, cette Rachel, tu vas la voir beaucoup ! Entre les journées de cours et les hypothétiques révisions que tu prévois avec elle… Elle a quel âge ? Elle ressemble à quoi ? Elle a quelqu'un dans la vie ? Oui, pas la peine d'insinuer que je suis jalouse, ça me semble assez clair et j'assume (enfin, j'essaie en tout cas…)._

 _Je suis vraiment contente de te sentir aussi enthousiaste. Tu as l'air vraiment heureux et ça fait plaisir de le savoir, j'aimerais tant être auprès de toi pour partager ça ! C'est bien que vous vous formiez un peu sur tout avant de choisir. Comme en Médicomagie d'ailleurs. Dis-toi qu'au départ, j'étais partie pour me spécialiser en pédiatromagie et au final, je n'aime pas ça autant que je l'avais imaginé. Je ne dis pas que ça sera ton cas, je dis juste qu'élargir ces perspectives n'est pas forcément un mal._

 _Tu ne regrettes pas l'astronomie ? Je pensais que tu aimais bien cette matière. Pour la divination, c'est aussi une bonne chose je pense, je doute que le coup des prévisions catastrophiques aurait marché sur un autre prof que Trelawney._

 _Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu ne me soules jamais lorsque tu me parles de toi ou de tes journées ?! J'aime savoir ce que tu fais, comment tu le vis et si c'est pour me rendre compte que tu es bien, alors c'est encore mieux. Je suis heureuse que tu te sentes enfin à ta place, c'est important, c'est ce que tout le monde cherche, je suppose._

 _Je ne suis pas stressée… Enfin, pas vraiment… Je suis toutefois rassurée de savoir que tu rentreras à l'issue de ces deux ans (tu voudrais pas me signer une promesse sur ce fait, on ne sait jamais… Non, je blague !)._

 _Je suis tellement prévisible ! En effet, j'ai pris connaissance de tout le manuel portant sur sa discipline et même celui concernant l'année suivante (Oui, je sais, j'abuse !). Résultat, maintenant, je ne suis plus surnommée la faucheuse mais l'encyclopédie… Il y a du mieux, non ? Enfin, cet excès de lecture m'aura appris que Médicomage Diagnosticienne serait peut-être ce que je recherche._

 _Dans cette spécialisation, on peut être appelé dans tous les services pour des patients que les médicomages « classiques » n'arrivent pas à diagnostiquer et donc, c'est vraiment diversifié et pas monotone pour deux noises ! J'en ai parlé avec mon professeur pas si horrible que ça. Il m'a répondu que j'avais les capacités pour me spécialiser là-dedans et m'a proposé d'effectuer un stage dans sa clinique, à Londres, cet été._

 _Je pense que je vais accepter, même si ça veut dire lâcher Sainte-Mangouste. Je sais qu'ils auront vite fait de trouver un autre stagiaire pour me remplacer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai peut-être enfin trouvé ce qui me convient, j'espère juste ne pas m'être trompée une fois de plus…_

 _Le seul inconvénient c'est que cette spécialisation est l'une des plus compliquées et surtout, l'une des plus longues, forcément, ça demande d'en savoir beaucoup sur chaque spécialisation… Selon les chiffres, il n'y a jamais plus de trois étudiants par promotion qui la choisissent et les taux de réussite sont très faibles. Bon, en cas d'échec, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on a le niveau pour se diriger vers n'importe quelle autre spécialité ou presque… Donc, au pire des cas, ça ne sera pas perdu…_

 _Je m'engagerais pour huit ans d'études. Soit six restantes, si on ne compte pas celle que je viens d'entamer et ce sera des années très chargées à partir de la troisième, soit l'année où j'aurai choisi ma spécialisation, l'année prochaine... Enfin bon, j'en saurai plus après mon stage, je suppose._

 _J'ai parlé à Harry hier soir, il était venu dîner chez moi. Je n'y suis pas allée par quatre chemins et je lui ai simplement dit : « Je sors avec Drago ». Il a osé me demander : « Quel Drago ? »… Comme si on en connaissait plusieurs ! Bien sûr, il a été surpris, j'ai dû lui expliquer comment on s'était rapprochés (sans non plus entrer dans les détails) mais comme je m'y attendais, il n'a pas été désagréable._

 _En même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de l'être, lui qui sort avec Pansy. D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de venir dîner chez lui pour me présenter Pansy… Je lui ai répondu que je la connaissais déjà mais apparemment, ça ne va pas me dispenser de ce dîner… Il y aura Ron, Théo et Zabini aussi…_

 _J'ai beau toujours vouloir que tu sois auprès de moi, j'avoue que là, je le voudrais encore plus ! Je ne sais pas comment sera Ron vis-à-vis de ça, je redoute un peu de revoir Pansy et je ne sais pas quoi penser de Zabini._

 _Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup affaire à lui à l'époque de Poudlard et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis… D'ailleurs, peut-être que tu peux m'aider en me disant comment il est ? Tu ne parles jamais de lui comme tu le fais pour Théo ou Pansy, ce qui me fait un peu plus redouter de le voir…_

 _Enfin, heureusement qu'il y a Théo… J'espère aussi que Ron sera bien disposé… Par Merlin, ce n'est prévu que dans une dizaine de jours mais j'ai déjà la boule au ventre ! Je suis certaine que c'est une idée de Parkinson ça !_

 _Enfin bref, pour Ron, je pense que je vais laisser passer le dîner. Le pauvre, s'il en apprend trop d'un coup, il risque de suffoquer (oui, je sais que ça te ferait plaisir mais quand même, je l'aime bien !)._

 _Pour ce qui est de te vanter de sortir avec moi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis sentie flattée et heureuse (bien contente que tu n'étais pas là pour le coup, mon sourire devait être niais à souhait !). Surtout, ne te prive pas de te vanter, surtout auprès de Rachel !_

 _Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir cacher notre relation, tu es… parfait. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire, comme la fois où j'avais parlé de ta force et de ton courage… Peut-être que tu es simplement parfait pour moi ? Tu sais me rassurer, tu sais me faire rire, tu sais me pousser, me bouger, me remettre en question. Et là, je ne parle que de ce que tu parviens à faire par tes lettres._

 _Je pourrais aussi parler de ce que je ressens quand je vois ton sourire, quand je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes mains sur moi… Mais je pense que tu verrais ça comme une tentative de ma part de te torturer. C'est peut-être vrai mais je te rassure, je me torture autant que toi quand je parle de ce genre de choses. En parlant de torture, passe le bonjour à ta main de ma part et dis-lui que j'aimerais bien être à sa place._

 _Par Merlin, jette un sort de protection sur cette lettre (et sur celle d'avant aussi d'ailleurs), je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse savoir qu'il m'arrive de dire des choses de ce genre. Quand je te dis que tu me rends dingue !_

 _Au sujet des « autres types », je rêve ou c'est ta manière, peu subtile, de proposer une relation exclusive ? Plus sérieusement, je te taquine, cette question est importante pour moi mais je n'avais pas osé l'aborder par peur que ta réponse ne me déplaise… Une fois de plus, tu me rassures à un point que tu n'imagines pas._

 _Rien que de t'imaginer toucher une autre fille… Enfin bref, moi aussi j'attendrai (très impatiemment) de te voir. C'était déjà très clair dans ma tête avant que tu ne partes et tu n'as pas à te sentir ridicule pour ça, ta jalousie me fait même plutôt plaisir, au moins, je ne suis pas la seule !_

 _Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai certaines choses pour moi pour préserver ta réputation._

 _Laisses tes derniers contacts tranquilles, je sais gérer Ron ! Enfin, la plupart du temps. Dans tous les cas, même s'il réagit très mal, ça ne restera que des mots et il se fera une raison plus ou moins rapidement. J'ai l'habitude._

 _Pour Théo, je ne le verrai pas avant le dîner et je ne pense pas avoir de ses nouvelles d'ici là donc je lui en parlerai à cette occasion si j'en ai la possibilité (à savoir si ça ne tournera pas au vinaigre avec les différentes personnes présentes ce soir-là…)._

 _En effet, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Je pensais peut-être venir le dernier week-end d'octobre. Tu penses pouvoir me consacrer un peu de temps ou tu préfères un autre moment ? Je ne veux pas te déranger… Enfin, si tu penses que c'est trop tôt pour une visite, que tu préfères plus de temps pour t'acclimater ou je ne sais quoi… Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui._

 _Bon, sur ce, je vais te laisser avant d'être encore plus brouillonne !_

 _Je t'embrasse et te souhaite un bon week-end (je pense que la lettre arrivera en plein dedans),_

 _._

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

Depuis hier, Lyra a créé un espace gratuit et vraiment sympathique pour échanger autour des fanfictions. Vous pourrez retrouver certains auteurs (dont Lyra et moi). C'est comme un tchat mais entre nous. Ça me ferait très plaisir de vous y retrouver.

Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil !

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	17. Lettre 32

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 32_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 12 octobre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _Drago,_

 _._

 _Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je pouvais contrôler ma jalousie. Je ne pense pas avoir été insupportable au point de me faire sermonner (parce que c'est presque l'impression que ça donne). Je vais essayer de me contenir ou du moins, de ne plus le montrer, Drago._

 _J'ai confiance en toi, là n'est pas la question mais nous sommes loin et nous commençons tout juste à nous fréquenter… C'est plutôt envers les autres que je n'ai pas confiance. Je sais que certaines peuvent être très douées pour faire oublier la copine « officielle », surtout si celle-ci se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres (Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas de Rachel, je ne la connais pas). Mais peu importe, comme dit plus haut, je vais apprendre à me contenir._

 _Quant à moi, je te rassure, j'arrive à passer du temps sans avoir besoin d'activité sexuelle, je ne suis pas encore nymphomane, Drago !_

 _Savoir que tu reviendrais tous les week-ends si tu en avais les moyens me touche. A ce sujet, je me suis renseignée et je pourrais venir un week-end plus tôt si ça te dit ? J'arriverais à vingt heures à Salem le vendredi soir et repartirais le dimanche à dix-huit heures quinze (aux heures de chez toi)._

 _Je n'allais pas du tout te contredire au sujet de Théo, je sais qu'il est très calme mais qu'il ne faut pas non plus chercher ni toucher à ceux à qui il tient. Je n'ai jamais eu à le voir ainsi mais je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Quant aux « magouilles » comme tu dis, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire vu que c'est un peu trop vague pour moi…_

 _Je note ce que tu me dis pour Zabini. En effet, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment mais bon, si ton amie a gardé des contacts avec lui, ça veut certainement dire qu'il a changé ? Je ne sais pas… On verra bien !_

 _Oui, pour ma spécialisation, j'essaie de ne pas trop m'emballer mais c'est difficile quand j'ai un prof passionnant face à moi ! Par Merlin, au plus le temps passe, au plus j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est celui qui a failli me faire partir en pleurs de son premier cours ! Bon, il est toujours horrible avec certains étudiants, il est juste très exigeant en fait mais du moment que tu prends la peine de travailler, il est très gentil._

 _D'ailleurs, tu sais, il nous donne des dossiers de certains de ses anciens patients (les noms sont effacés pour respecter le secret médical) et nous devons trouver le diagnostic. Nous travaillons seuls dans ces cas-là et donc, à notre rythme. Apparemment, je suis trop rapide, il n'avait plus de dossiers à me fournir (tu sens la fierté ?). Quand un de ses collègues est venu le voir, il m'a désignée en disant que c'était surement moi qui lui piquerais sa place… Je ne te dis pas le sourire que j'ai dû avoir… Ça m'a tellement flattée ! Bon, clairement, il rigolait mais ça fait plaisir quand même._

 _Pour l'été prochain, tu penses que ce serait possible de laisser ta mère deux semaines ? Enfin, si tu veux bien m'accompagner en Australie pour rendre visite à mes parents. Je pourrais demander à Harry de venir, je sais qu'il ferait son possible pour se libérer par rapport au Ministère mais je me suis dit que ça nous ferait des vacances en même temps ?_

 _Bien sûr que je pense à toi tous les soirs en m'endormant mais non Monsieur le Pervers, je ne comble pas le manque comme je peux. Les plaisirs solitaires ne m'ont jamais attirée même si certains passages de tes lettres me donnent presque envie de m'y mettre, parfois._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes révisions, je travaillerai un peu plus en semaine, voilà tout. Puis, au final, les débuts avec mon prof de diagnostic m'ont mis une telle pression que j'ai mis plus que les bouchées doubles donc, maintenant, je suis plutôt à l'aise. Et pour Rachel, je saurais me tenir._

 _Sur ça on est d'accord, Poudlard est la meilleure école au monde. Je suis contente de savoir que le niveau ne te pose aucun problème._

 _Ça a l'air super ce que tu me racontes de tes cours pros ! Pas évident mais intéressant. Je suis certaine que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. En tout cas, ton enthousiasme fait, une fois de plus, très plaisir._

 _Te transformer en moi ?! Merlin tout puissant, surtout pas ! Je ne sais pas si je saurais supporter quelqu'un comme moi en période d'examens ou d'attente des résultats._

 _Au fait, on en est venu à parler des vacances d'été mais que fais-tu pendant celles de Noël (qui sont quand même bien plus proches) ? Si tu restes à Salem, je pourrais peut-être venir quelques jours avant d'aller en Australie._

 _Tu me manques beaucoup, je t'embrasse,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Lyra a créé un espace gratuit et vraiment sympathique pour échanger autour des fanfictions. Vous pourrez retrouver certains auteurs (dont Lyra et moi). C'est comme un tchat mais entre nous. Ça me ferait très plaisir de vous y retrouver.

Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil !

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	18. Lettre 34

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 32_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rar :_**

 ** _Cilou : Je te laisse découvrir la lettre ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci._**

 ** _Lily : Merci beaucoup !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 20 octobre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _Drago,_

 _._

 _Je vais commencer cette lettre par mes plus plates et sincères excuses. Qui a dit que moi aussi, je ne pouvais pas me montrer impulsive ? Tu as raison, je me monte trop la tête toute seule et résultat : J'ai tout interprété de travers… Bon, il faut dire que tu m'as habituée aux petits noms donc le Hermione au milieu de tes phrases m'a fait un drôle d'effet négatif…_

 _Cependant, ce n'était pas une excuse pour prendre la mouche, comme tu dis. Je ne me monte pas la tête à proprement parler en fait, je me pose des questions mais même ça, je vois que je ne devrais pas parce que tu es merveilleux. Là, au lieu de t'énerver à cause du ton que j'ai pris au début de ma lettre, tu me rassures… On est loin du connard impulsif du début de nos échanges, hein ?_

 _Crois-moi ou pas mais Harry a vu que ça n'allait pas fort et du coup, j'ai vaguement expliqué la situation et il m'a juste dit que je devais arrêter de me faire des films et que pour le moment, je n'avais apparemment pas à m'en faire._

 _Je te rassure, je ne lui ai pas fait lire nos échanges, juste rapporté ce qui m'avait chagrinée dans ta lettre précédente et c'est donc lui le premier à m'avoir dit que j'avais mal réagi… Bon, il a quand même dit : « Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'exprimer plus gentiment mais… C'est Malefoy ! Tu t'attendais à des cœurs et des paillettes ?! ». S'il savait ! Mais je te promets de ne jamais lui montrer à quel point tu es parfait._

 _Donc, merci pour ta patience et ta compréhension à mon égard._

 _Sinon, j'espère quand même que Rachel – ou n'importe quelle autre fille – ne se baladera jamais nue devant toi… Ou du moins, il vaut mieux que je ne l'apprenne pas… Mais je suis contente de savoir qu'il n'y a que moi pour te rendre « dingue ». Quant à ne pas jouer dans la même catégorie, j'espère que tu ne réaliseras jamais que je n'ai rien d'aussi spéciale…_

 _Promis, à partir de maintenant, je te ferai confiance et si j'en reviens à me faire du souci, je relirai ta dernière lettre pour me remettre les idées en place._

 _Quant à tes craintes, j'ai clairement manqué d'écoute et, une fois de plus, j'en suis désolée. Je t'assure que pour moi aussi, il n'y a que toi. Que ce soit Théo ou Ron, il n'y a jamais eu cette chose que je ressens pour toi. Je ne dis pas que je ne les ai pas aimés, je dis simplement que c'était moins… Passionnel, oui, je pense que c'est le bon mot. De plus, il n'y avait pas l'inconvénient de la distance._

 _Au final, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir plus d'expérience que toi car c'est la première fois que je me sens comme ça mais je vais faire des efforts. J'ai hâte que ces deux années passent…_

 _Pour ton nouveau boulot, je comprends tout à fait et ça marche pour le dernier week-end d'octobre. Mes heures d'arrivée ne changent pas, de même que mes heures de départ. Je serais donc là le vendredi vingt heures et je repartirai le dimanche à dix-huit heures quinze._

 _Effectivement, j'aurais pu maintenir le week-end qui vient mais je trouve ça dommage de te voir partir quatre heures alors qu'en attendant une toute petite semaine, je t'aurais rien que pour moi. Surtout avec le programme que tu viens de me faire… Merlin, tu es un sadique !_

 _Tu as quand même oublié la partie où, moi aussi, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à découvrir tout ce qui peut te faire jouir, tes préférences… Merlin, il fait chaud pour la saison ! Le week-end va être épuisant mais tellement divin !_

 _Je pense que tu m'as mal comprise, je ne te demandais pas de venir pour Noël, je te demandais si moi, je pouvais te rendre visite, ne serait-ce qu'un jour ou deux avant que je ne parte pour l'Australie. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu serais bien là et pas en visite chez ta mère. Cependant, je ne veux pas te déranger dans tes révisions, surtout maintenant que tu as un boulot en plus à gérer._

 _D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, as-tu pris ce travail pour pouvoir m'accompagner en Australie cet été ? Si c'est le cas, Drago, c'est adorable mais je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises entre tes révisions et un travail juste pour des vacances avec moi… Je te l'ai dit, Harry pourra certainement m'accompagner et comme tu seras certainement en France pendant tout l'été, on pourra se voir pas mal de fois._

 _Les trajets France-Angleterre sont nettement plus abordables que ceux pour l'Australie et en plus, il y a aussi la possibilité de transplaner (en plusieurs fois, certes, mais ça reste plus que faisable). Donc vraiment, si c'est ça, ça me touche mais je préfère que tu gardes ton temps pour tes études sans t'épuiser. Bien sûr, au final, tu fais comme tu le sens mais je voulais te le dire, c'est tout._

 _Ce professeur est tout simplement hallucinant ! Le pire, c'est que ce n'est que sa première année en tant que prof mais on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie ! En fait, l'expérience dans cette spécialité se compte plus au nombre de dossiers qu'au nombre d'années à exercer et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a eu beaucoup de cas ! Sa clinique est tellement réputée qu'il reçoit des patients des quatre coins du monde…_

 _Enfin bref, j'arrête de te souler. Plus généralement, mes cours se passent super bien, je me sens à l'aise et intéressée. Comme si le fait d'avoir trouvé un objectif m'avait remotivée ! Moi qui n'était même pas sûre de vouloir terminer mon année… Je suis une vraie girouette !_

 _Je te remercie d'enfin reconnaître que mon talent n'a d'égal que le temps que je passe à travailler (tu sens l'arrogance dans cette phrase ? Je précise que j'en ai fait des tonnes juste pour te laisser te moquer de moi !). Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup, ça me touche d'autant plus que ça vient de toi._

 _Ton professeur de sortilège maîtrise la magie sans baguette ?! Par Merlin, ça c'est quelque chose ! Je ne doute pas un seul instant de toi en ce qui concerne les sortilèges, ni pour le reste d'ailleurs. Par contre j'avoue que pour le coup de l'histoire de la magie, c'est assez handicapant pour toi… Le pire, c'est de savoir que je ne te serais d'aucune aide. Je suis contente d'apprendre que ton voisin de chambre pourra t'aider, lui._

 _Le dîner avec Pansy… toute une histoire ! Alors, pour le positif, personne n'est mort, Zabini a été très agréable, le repas était bon et Pansy est plus sympathique que dans mes souvenirs (en même temps, c'était pas bien compliqué !)._

 _Déjà, parlons de Blaise. Il étudie la médicomagie mais une année en dessous de moi, il serait apparemment parti je ne sais plus où à l'étranger… Il n'a donc pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur les cours, la difficulté… Rien de plus._

 _Ensuite, passons à Ron. Du début à la fin, il a gardé le sourire mais Merlin, on voyait tellement qu'il se forçait ! Cependant, ses efforts pour garder le sourire ont fondu comme neige au soleil quand Pansy m'a demandé depuis quand je sortais avec toi…_

 _Tu as raison, elle est loin d'être idiote et elle a fait le lien entre toi et moi par rapport à la manière dont on a découvert sa relation avec Harry. Du coup, certainement pour se venger du fait qu'on les ait grillés en beauté, elle a lâché ça en plein milieu du repas, comme si de rien n'était…_

 _Ron a failli s'étouffer avec son morceau de poulet et Théo a aspergé Blaise avec la gorgée de vin qu'il était en train de boire. Visiblement, lui, il n'avait rien deviné du tout !_

 _Ron s'est mit à hurler contre Harry et moi en demandant si on n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Il m'a accusée de n'être avec toi que pour le faire enrager et lui faire payer notre séparation et avant que je ne puisse répondre, c'est Théo qui a pris la parole en lui disant : « Encore faudrait-il qu'elle regrette votre séparation pour vouloir te la faire payer ! »._

 _Je croyais bien qu'ils allaient sortir leurs baguettes mais heureusement, Ron a préféré partir. Je ne suis pas du tout étonnée de sa réaction, c'était assez prévisible. Je suis certaine qu'il finira par s'y faire et quand bien même, ça ne changerait strictement rien entre nous._

 _Bref, une fois Ron parti, l'ambiance était quelque peu glaciale. J'ai eu droit à des excuses de Pansy (oui, oui, des excuses !), elle ne pensait pas que ça tournerait mal, elle voulait juste me taquiner. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout. J'aurais dû parler avec Ron avant._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que Blaise s'est tourné vers moi pour engager la conversation. Probablement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Enfin, je dois t'avouer que si au début ça m'a soulagée, après, ça a commencé à m'irriter. Il ne s'arrêtait plus de parler ! Il s'est même proposé de me raccompagner… Théo est venu à mon secours en disant que ce n'était pas la peine puisque c'était lui qui allait me raccompagner…_

 _Apparemment, Théo n'aime pas plus Zabini que toi ! Bref, je les ai tous les deux remis en place en leur rappelant que je pouvais très bien me raccompagner toute seule ! Non mais !_

 _Bon, Théo a fini par venir avec moi parce qu'en réalité, il souhaitait me parler. Il m'a posé des questions sur toi et moi, depuis quand ça durait, comment c'est arrivé… Enfin, les questions auxquelles on peut s'attendre quoi. Il avait l'air content… Enfin, tu connais Théo, il n'est pas du genre expansif mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air contrarié en tout cas._

 _Apparemment, tout roule avec son Irlandaise, elle s'appelle Siobhán (c'est plus jolie à l'oral qu'à l'écrit !). Il m'a confié être content que tu aies décidé de reprendre les choses en main et que ça lui avait donné envie de se bouger lui aussi. Apparemment, il a un projet mais il a refusé tout net de m'en parler. Soit il veut te le dire avant, soit il préfère que ça soit plus concret avant d'en parler. Il a promis de t'écrire bientôt, il manque juste de temps entre sa copine et son projet mystérieux… C'est lui qui l'a dit !_

 _Voilà pour le compte rendu de la soirée (agitée) !_

 _J'ai hâte d'être au week-end prochain, tu me manques._

 _ **Je t'embrasse,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _(Qui, elle aussi, ne pense_

 _qu'à toi et rien qu'à toi.)_

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Lyra a créé un espace gratuit et vraiment sympathique pour échanger autour des fanfictions. Vous pourrez retrouver certains auteurs (dont Lyra et moi). C'est comme un tchat mais entre nous. Ça me ferait très plaisir de vous y retrouver.

Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil !

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	19. Lettre 36

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 36_** ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rar :_**

 ** _Cilou : Haha, oui, Drago a du souci à se faire XD Elle n'a pas dit qu'il le faisait juste pour elle, elle a juste dit que si c'était le cas, ce voyage n'avait pas de réelles importance. Il faut la comprendre, il lui parle de travail juste après qu'elle parle de l'Australie. Mais oui, en effet, il doit avoir d'autres raisons de travailler :) Merci beaucoup !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 30 octobre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _Drago,_

 _._

 _Saches que ce week-end était vraiment magique pour moi. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité. Je ne saurais absolument pas te dire de quoi les profs ont parlé en cours aujourd'hui tellement que j'avais la tête dans les nuages ! Enfin, dans les nuages, plutôt dans ta chambre si tu veux tout savoir._

 _J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'était la première fois que tu faisais ça ! Par Merlin, tu es doué avec ta langue ! Tu as réussi à me provoquer un orgasme juste à l'aide de tes doigts et de ta bouche… Rien que d'y repenser, j'en frissonne._

 _En fait, dans tout ce qui concerne le sexe, j'ai dû mal à croire que tu as aussi peu d'expérience que tu le dis… Enfin si, je te crois mais c'est plutôt surprenant au vu de ce que tu arrives à me faire. J'espère que tu as autant apprécié ce que j'ai pu te faire que l'inverse !_

 _Sinon, tu avais raison au sujet de mon prénom, il est délicieux lorsque c'est toi qui le dis. Surtout lorsque tu le murmures pendant qu'on fait l'amour… Une fois de plus, je frissonne, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je change de sujet si je ne veux pas avoir besoin de passer sous l'eau froide !_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé le match de Quodpot qu'on est allés voir. Je crois que je préfère même ça au Quidditch… Même si j'ai pas mal peur qu'un des joueurs se fasse vraiment mal lors de l'explosion du Quod…_

 _La résidence universitaire est très sympa, le parc aussi d'ailleurs, dommage que le beau temps n'était pas au rendez-vous mais bon, avec l'Angleterre, on a l'habitude ! De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait beaucoup profité de l'extérieur…_

 _Pablo est vraiment sympa mais tu avais raison, c'est un vrai moulin à paroles ! Quant à Rachel, heureusement que tu as su me rassurer car ce n'est certainement pas en la voyant que j'y serais arrivée… Elle est vraiment jolie ! Bon, elle est rousse, il me semble que tu n'aimes pas trop ça de toute façon (je blague, ce n'est pas de la jalousie). Elle est très gentille et en effet, son accent, c'est quelque chose !_

 _Quant à Ashton, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression que ma présence l'irritait mais en même temps, s'il craque sur toi, ce n'est pas surprenant. Je te dirais bien d'éviter de te changer devant lui mais j'ai peur que ce soit ma jalousie qui parle…_

 _Je suis contente que tu sois aussi bien entouré, au moins, tu ne dois pas te sentir trop seul, non ? Enfin, après je sais que tu n'es pas forcément du genre à te lier facilement… Mais en tout cas, tu as l'air de les apprécier._

 _Je reprends aussi certaines choses que tu m'as dites dans ta dernière lettre mais dont on n'a pas parlé en face à face._

 _Comme Blaise par exemple. Sache qu'en règle générale, je n'appelle les gens par leurs noms de famille que s'ils le font eux-mêmes. Or, Blaise m'a appelée Hermione, j'aurais eu l'air fine en l'appelant Zabini ! Je préfère t'expliquer parce qu'aux vues des guillemets, je peux aisément deviner que ça t'a agacé._

 _En fait, je parlais de médicomagie au début du repas, c'est Théo qui me demandait comment se passaient les cours. Pansy a donc dit que Blaise était aussi en Médicomagie mais… Je ne sais pas, c'est super étrange… Il a à peine acquiescé. En fait, au début, il ne parlait quasiment pas, il répondait tout juste à ceux qui s'adressaient à lui puis d'un coup, après l'altercation, il s'est mis à me parler avec entrain._

 _En gros, ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il m'a dit qui m'a paru bizarre mais plutôt son changement total de comportement, sans raison apparente. Comme je t'ai dit, c'était peut-être juste pour détendre l'atmosphère mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui a quelque chose à faire de l'ambiance…_

 _Enfin, je remarque quand même avec plaisir que je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir « un peu » de jalousie. Entre Blaise et le fait que tu sois content que Théo ait tourné la page, ça me semble plutôt évident !_

 _Tu remarqueras que dans une de mes lettres, je précise bien : Parfait pour moi. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de parfait en général et je sais aussi que tu es plus « gentil » avec moi qu'avec les autres. Je dois t'avouer que ça me plaît bien d'ailleurs…_

 _Tu sais que j'ai hésité à mettre connasse impulsive dans la lettre où je te présente mes excuses ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je l'aurais pris. Je pense que ça aurait dépendu du contexte… Si tu le dis sur le ton de la plaisanterie, entre deux taquineries, je pense que je ne l'aurais pas mal pris. Après, au milieu d'une lettre incendiaire, je pense que c'est une toute autre histoire._

 _Je pense avoir fait le tour des sujets qu'on avait un peu zappés et de ce que j'ai pu ressentir au cours de ce (trop court) week-end auprès de toi._

 _J'ai déjà hâte de te revoir alors que je te quitte tout juste… Au fait, ne crois pas qu'il n'y a que le sexe qui me fasse me languir. C'est un tout, ton sourire, ta discussion, tes yeux, ton odeur et… le reste !_

 _Bref, je vais te laisser et aller me coucher, je vais rêver de tes mains sur mon corps, de ta bouche sur la mienne et de toi en moi… Pauvre de moi !_

 _Tu me manques déjà, prends soin de toi._

 _ **Je t'embrasse,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Lyra a créé un espace gratuit et vraiment sympathique pour échanger autour des fanfictions. Vous pourrez retrouver certains auteurs (dont Lyra et moi). C'est comme un tchat mais entre nous. Ça me ferait très plaisir de vous y retrouver.

Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil !

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	20. Lettre 38

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 38_** ** _je pense que vous l'attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience pour le coup ! Qu'est-ce que va bien pouvoir répondre à la précédente lettre de Drago ? Hihi !_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rar :_**

 **Licornasse : Merci !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 19 Novembre 2000_**

 ** _._**

 _Drago,_

 _._

 _Tu me laisses sans nouvelles pendant quinze jours et tout ce que je reçois c'est ça ?! C'est une blague ?!_

 _Tu ne crois pas que je mérite un minimum d'explications sur le pourquoi tu décides de me quitter par courrier ?!_

 _Par courrier quoi ! Je pensais compter un peu plus que ça pour toi… Quelle conne j'ai pu être !_

 _Je ne vais pas t'insulter parce que c'est ce que je fais lorsque je suis en colère et là… Au-delà de la colère, il y a ma déception. Je suis déçue de toi mais de moi surtout… Comment j'ai pu croire que tu ressentais ne serait-ce qu'une infime trace d'amour pour moi… Il n'y a rien qu'à voir ta « lettre » (si je peux appeler ça comme ça) pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas…_

 _Oh et puis va te faire mettre Malefoy,_

 _ **Bien cordialement,**_

 _ **Hermione Granger.**_

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Lyra a créé un espace gratuit et vraiment sympathique pour échanger autour des fanfictions. Vous pourrez retrouver certains auteurs (dont Lyra et moi). C'est comme un tchat mais entre nous. Ça me ferait très plaisir de vous y retrouver.

Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil !

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous demain chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	21. Lettre 40

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 40_** ** _je pense que vous l'attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience pour le coup ! Qu'est-ce que va bien pouvoir répondre à la précédente lettre de Drago ? Hihi !_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rar :_**

 **Piloute87 : Merci à toi !**

 **Licornasse : Merci !**

 **Lamesis : En effet mais bon, ça serait moins drôle si c'était tout le temps le bonheur :)**

 **Cilou : Et oui, tu vois ce qu'il se passe quand tu n'es pas là ? XD. Oui, elle demande des explications mais elle est tout de même déçu de la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir. Mets-toi à sa place, tu reçois ça, tu ne restes pas logique ;)**

 **Lily : Oui, ça surprend vu leur relation jusqu'à présent :) Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 10 Janvier 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Drago,_

 _._

 _Si ça ne tenait que de moi, j'aurais attendu encore pour te répondre mais Harry me harcèle pour que je le fasse… A croire qu'il est ton meilleur ami et plus le mien… Bref… J'ai décidé de céder parce que s'il continue à me prendre la tête, tout Survivant qu'il soit, il ne le sera plus longtemps._

 _Si je ne voulais pas t'écrire dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal. Je sais ce que ça fait et je n'ai pas du tout envie de t'infliger ça. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire en fait. Je n'arrive pas à y voir clair._

 _Je vais te dire les choses comme je les ressens en ce moment._

 _Tout d'abord, sache que je comprends pourquoi tu as agi ainsi, enfin presque… Quitte à ce qu'Harry soit au courant, il aurait pu m'en parler, non ? Mais bon, soit, vous avez voulu ne prendre aucun risque, ok, je comprends._

 _Je suis flippée de savoir que quelqu'un ait pu rentrer chez moi et chez toi sans même qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Horrifiée de savoir qu'un inconnu a eu accès à notre correspondance et j'ai une telle haine envers ton père que je crois que je pourrais le tuer s'il se trouvait devant moi… Et pas seulement pour ce qu'il vient de faire…_

 _A côté de tout ça, comme tu le sais, j'ai passé les vacances en Australie et je me suis rapprochée un peu plus de mes parents. Ça m'a permis de penser un peu à autre chose. Ils nous ont invités pour passer le 25 avec eux. C'était très troublant de passer Noël avec mes parents dans ces conditions mais en même temps, tellement merveilleux._

 _Après le départ d'Harry, on s'est revus à plusieurs reprises. On a beaucoup parlé, surtout avec ma mère. Elle m'a dit que s'ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir une fille, elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit comme moi… Ça m'a remplie de joie autant que de tristesse… Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire qu'on est de plus en plus proches et que je lui ai promis de lui écrire. Donc j'ai décidé de déménager sur Londres, histoire de faciliter nos échanges par les voies moldues._

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça… Je crois que j'essaie de gagner du temps, comme si les quelques minutes que je venais de perdre à t'écrire ça allaient me permettre d'y voir plus clair…_

 _Je ne t'en veux pas Drago, comme dis plus haut, je comprends… Mais… Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me sentir aussi mal ! Je savais à quel point tu me rendais dingue, à quel point tu pouvais me faire sourire, me rendre heureuse, juste avec quelques mots… Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais (contre ton gré, je sais) me faire autant de mal._

 _Alors oui, je t'aime, encore aujourd'hui, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je pense que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un autant que toi mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'avoir encore mal comme ça…_

 _C'est ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, j'aimerais te dire que je suis prête à tout recommencer comme si de rien n'était mais pour l'instant, je ne m'en sens pas la force._

 _ **Prends soin de toi,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	22. Lettre 42

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 42_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rar :_**

 **Licornasse et** **Lily : Merci à toutes les deux !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_**

 ** _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pré-au-Lard, le 16 Janvier 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Drago,_

 _._

 _Je ne peux pas nier que ta lettre m'ait fait quelque chose. Bien sûr que je t'ouvrirai étant donné que tu vas traverser la moitié du monde juste pour moi…_

 _J'espère vraiment que cette lettre te parviendra avant ton départ. En théorie, oui, selon mes calculs, tu devrais l'avoir jeudi soir ou vendredi matin au plus tard._

 _D'ici ta visite, je serai dans mon nouvel appartement :_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _J'espère que tes examens se passeront bien._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous et désolé pour la longueur mais bon, je vous promet que ce sera bien plus satisfaisant et éclairant Mardi du côté de chez Lyra.**

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	23. Lettre 44

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 44_** ** _! Ah mon avis, vous êtes plus serein que les jours d'avant ;)_**

 ** _Je tiens à vous dire aussi, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas que j'ai publié ma nouvelle Dramione "La tentation du coeur"._**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rar :_**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment trés plaisir. En effet, c'est vrai que sur mobile, ça peut être contraignant de changer à chaque fois...**

 **Lily : J'espère que la réponse de Drago/Lyra t'a plu ! Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 _._

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres_** ** _, le 24 Janvier 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon vil profiteur,_

 _._

 _Oui, vil profiteur ! Comme tu l'as si justement noté, tu as trouvé la faille et tu l'as exploitée jusqu'à parvenir à tes fins ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas, bien au contraire._

 _Je me connais et je peux parfois me montrer particulièrement têtue (juste un peu hein !). Si tu n'avais pas pris l'initiative de venir et si tu n'avais pas joué sur la corde sensible, je pense (non, je suis certaine) que je serais encore en train de me prendre la tête. Tu nous as donc évité des semaines d'incertitude inutile._

 _Oui, inutile parce que je sais qu'au final, je serais retombée dans tes bras, tôt ou tard (et je préfère tôt que tard). Je t'aime Drago, simplement. Alors malgré mon obstination, l'issue était déjà certaine… Quoi que, le temps que je me décide, je t'aurais peut-être trouvé dans les bras d'une autre… Merlin…_

 _Tu vois pourquoi je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir décidé de venir et pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir exploité la faille ?_

 _Pour la gifle, je t'avoue que moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vue partir… Ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant était tellement violent ! D'abord, le soulagement, la joie mais aussi, la colère à cause de ce que tu m'avais fait endurer et à cause du fait que tu m'aies juste traitée comme une enfant. Bref, comme il était hors de question que je te saute dans les bras aussi facilement, j'ai laissé la colère s'exprimer. Je te dirais bien que je regrette mon geste mais en fait, tu as raison, ça m'a permis d'évacuer un peu de frustration (je vais finir par croire que tu as raison en parlant de mon côté violent…)._

 _Après, je parle beaucoup du fait que tu aies bien insisté sur ton amour pour moi mais moi aussi j'ai des choses à me reprocher… Peut-être que tu déteins sur moi à force. Alors même que je savais que j'allais te pardonner d'ici peu, j'ai quand même gardé mon air borné juste pour t'entendre dire et redire à quel point tu m'aimais et tu tenais à moi. Je sais, ce n'est pas très fair-play mais j'avais vraiment besoin de l'entendre et tu n'es jamais aussi beau que quand tu me dis ce genre de choses._

 _Te retrouver de cette manière, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, était vraiment merveilleux. Par Merlin, tu as un tel pouvoir sur moi que ça en est effrayant. En un baiser, tu as chassé tout ce qui parasitait mon esprit, tu as fait taire mes peurs. Pour moi aussi, ce week-end était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Tu m'avais manqué encore plus que ce que j'avais cru._

 _Pour ce qui est de la prochaine fois, je pourrais venir en février si ça te dit. J'ai un gros dossier à rendre et donc, ça implique pas mal de boulot (Non, je ne m'y suis toujours pas mise…). Après, tu as deux possibilités : du 16 au 18, j'aurai rendu mon travail mais je n'aurai pas encore ma note (ce qui veut dire risque de migraine pour toi mais j'essaierai de me contenir) ou, du 23 au 25 (j'aurai eu mes résultats). Je te laisse choisir, j'ai hâte de te retrouver mais je comprendrais que tu préfères attendre que j'aie eu ma note, je sais que je peux être pénible dans ces moments-là._

 _Pour ce qui est de tes propres résultats, je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant, je suis certaine que tu as réussi, tu prends ça très au sérieux. A ce sujet, je ne te l'ai pas dit lorsque tu es venu mais je suis vraiment contente que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu te sois accroché à ton projet. Je suis tellement fière de toi !_

 _A propos de Pablo, je n'ai pas pensé à te dire de le remercier de ma part. C'était vraiment sympa de sa part de se dévouer pour que tu puisses me rejoindre ! Ceci dit, je trouve ça étrange qu'il ait pu se procurer du Polynectar aussi facilement._

 _Il s'agit d'une potion très difficile à se procurer dans le commerce, elle n'est pas vendue légalement, ça, je suppose que tu le sais et elle est très longue à préparer, ça, je te le dis d'expérience. Donc, peut-être qu'il en avait de côté et là, j'ai tendance à penser que ceux qui gardent ce genre de potions sous le coude ne sont pas nets. Il n'y a qu'à voir Croupton Jr pendant notre quatrième… Ou toi pendant notre sixième année (sérieusement, Crabbe et Goyle en fillettes ?!). Je ne dis pas qu'il est forcément louche mais essaie de savoir comment il a pu en avoir, ça me rassurerait._

 _Sinon, aujourd'hui, j'ai envoyé la première lettre à ma mère, j'espère qu'elle me répondra vite. Je lui parle de toi dedans, je lui dis que ça s'est arrangé… Lors de nos conversations pendant les vacances de Noël, je lui avais déjà un peu parlé de toi… Enfin bref, c'est étrange de voir à quel point elle peut s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'elle ne se souvient pas que je suis sa fille._

 _A certains moments, j'ai presque cru la retrouver comme avant. C'est assez étrange comme sensation… Mais je suis certaine qu'on avance, il n'y a rien qu'à voir son comportement avec moi et certaines choses qu'elle m'a dites pour s'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra mais je suis certaine que c'est sur la bonne voie en tout cas !_

 _Pour mon père, c'est un peu différent. On s'est rapprochés, c'est indéniable, mais je le sens plus distant. Alors qu'à l'époque, même si j'étais proche de mes deux parents, il y avait plus de complicité entre mon père et moi. Je te passe les détails, ce serait gênant… Disons qu'il n'était jamais à court de petits surnoms aussi mignons que ridicules… Là, j'ai l'impression qu'il est méfiant. Enfin, ça n'a rien de surprenant si on réfléchit bien. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une fille de passage que sa femme va jusqu'à inviter pour Noël…_

 _Dans tout ça, je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment va ta mère ? Est-elle au courant des dernières manigances de ton père ? Est-elle seulement au courant pour nous ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si ce n'est pas le cas. Je comprendrais que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de lui dire avant toute cette histoire._

 _Au fait, je tiens à remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Je vous ai pardonné, Théo et toi, pour la façon dont vous m'avez infantilisée mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas pour Harry. Ça doit te sembler injuste mais j'estime qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, il aurait dû savoir que je pouvais encaisser ça._

 _C'était peut-être fait avec de bonnes intentions, je ne dis pas le contraire mais je l'ai épaulé à chaque instant jusqu'à ce qu'il affronte Voldemort, je l'ai encore épaulé après ça (et je l'épaulerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive) et lui, il a choisi de me mentir et de me laisser croire que j'étais simplement trop idiote d'avoir cru que tu m'aimais…_

 _Il m'a sous-estimée et si je peux vous le pardonner à vous, j'ai dû mal à en faire autant envers Harry. Je lui parle, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas faire autrement tellement il compte pour moi, mais il m'a déçue à un point… que forcément, ça n'est plus tout à fait comme avant. Je lui suis reconnaissante de l'aide qu'il t'a apportée mais il y a des choses que je ne digère pas venant de lui._

 _Enfin bref, pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse et plus… coquine. J'ai aussi adoré la façon dont on a mangé japonais. Les sushis ne m'ont jamais paru aussi bons que cette fois-là ! D'ailleurs, il m'a été impossible d'en manger hier midi sans y repenser. Ma copine m'a demandé ce que j'avais à sourire comme une idiote, bizarrement, j'ai préféré éluder plutôt que de lui répondre !_

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir et faute de mieux, je vais m'impatienter de te relire. Je t'aime et encore merci d'avoir décidé de venir._

 _ **Prends soin de toi,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	24. Lettre 46

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 46_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rar :_**

 **Pamplelune : Haha, de toute façon, ils l'ont mangé au final, c'est bien ce qui compte XD Merci beaucoup !**

 **Lily : Merci ! La voici, la voilà !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres_** ** _, le 31 Janvier 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Drago défenseur de meilleur ami injustement traité (oui, c'est long cette fois !),_

 _Je me doute que tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi j'en veux à Harry mais plus à vous. C'est assez compliqué à comprendre quand on n'a pas ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un (désolée si tu trouves ça péjoratif, ce n'est pas mon intention). Harry et moi c'est… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire… On est un. Je ne vois pas comment dire ça autrement…_

 _Quand il ne va pas bien, je le sais, quand il va bien, je le sais et réciproquement. On ne lit pas dans les pensées l'un de l'autre hein, juste qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin de mots pour deviner les choses. Comme pour le fait que j'ai pressenti qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie alors qu'il niait, tu vois ? On ressent les choses de l'autre et donc, il savait dans quel état j'étais depuis notre séparation, même quand je ne disais rien, et il n'a rien fait pour me permettre d'aller mieux._

 _Dans le cas inverse, peu importe le règlement, peu importe qui me demande de ne rien dire, j'aurais fait le nécessaire pour assurer sa sécurité et je lui aurais tout dit parce que c'est lui. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était réciproque mais je me suis trompée et ça me déçoit. Je ne lui fais pas la tête parce que malgré tout, il t'a aidé, il nous a aidés mais quelque chose s'est cassé parce que je sais que moi, j'aurais tout fait pour le rassurer._

 _Je ne l'idéalise pas, je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait mais là, c'est lui et moi et il a merdé, quoi que tu en dises. Certes, pas de ton point de vue mais du mien, c'est clairement le cas. En fait, ce n'est pas lui que j'idéalisais, c'était la relation qu'on avait. C'est assez injuste, Ron m'a déçue à de multiples reprises mais si Harry se mettait à faire le quart ce que Ron a fait, je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner… Justement parce que c'est Harry._

 _Je comprends tout à fait pour ta mère, elle mérite de se détacher de ton père et lui parler de ça alors qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire aurait été dommage. Je suis contente d'apprendre qu'elle va bien. Pour ce qui est de lui parler de nous, je ne prends pas mal le fait que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Aujourd'hui, je ne doute plus de ton attachement à mon égard donc je ne peux pas me méprendre sur les raisons de ton silence. Tu le feras quand tu le jugeras utile ou simplement que le moment s'y prêtera._

 _Désolée chéri mais pour ce qui est de ma mère, c'est pendant les vacances de Noël que j'ai beaucoup discuté avec elle. Donc tu te doutes qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais loin d'être parfait à mes yeux… Mais là, je lui ai dit, dans les grandes lignes, que tout s'était arrangé et que tu avais su t'expliquer. Je ne manquerai pas de vanter tes mérites dans les prochains échanges pour lui faire oublier ce que j'ai pu lui dire lors de mes vacances._

 _En effet, je lui avais déjà parlé de toi à l'époque de Poudlard. Comme à mon père d'ailleurs. Ce sera certainement avec lui qu'il faudra que je prenne bien le temps de lui expliquer à quel point tu as changé lorsqu'il recouvrera la mémoire (tu vois, lorsque et pas si, j'essaie de positiver). Autant ma mère se fiera à ce que je lui dis en plus du fait qu'elle ne soit pas rancunière, autant mon père sera plus difficile à convaincre._

 _Avant de perdre la mémoire, Il en était encore à regarder de travers le petit Jimmy qui m'avait poussée dans la boue à la petite école… Oui, il a la rancune tenace lorsque ça me concerne. Si j'avais su comment évoluerait notre relation, je me serais bien abstenue de tout lui raconter mais bon, franchement, qui aurait pu deviner ?!_

 _Ça me rappelle ce que tu avais dit il y a bien des lettres au sujet de Pansy et Harry. Comme quoi il y avait des choses qui ne devaient pas se mélanger… Tu aurais pu deviner à ce moment là que nous, on se mélangerait aussi bien ? Merlin, mon esprit s'égare !_

 _Bref, revenons à mon papa ! Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu as raison et qu'il pressent quelque chose… Non, je n'en ai pas parlé à mon professeur car je n'ai pas très envie de partir dans des trucs persos avec lui. Enfin, je le ferais si je pensais qu'il était ma seule chance de retrouver mes parents mais je suis persuadée que je suis sur la bonne voie._

 _Pour ce qui est de leur projet d'adoption, ils y ont renoncé. Apparemment, ils ont eu des difficultés à réunir tous les justificatifs demandés. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, j'ai pensé aux cartes d'identités, aux passeports et à d'autres détails administratifs, pour qu'ils puissent louer ou acheter un logement, mais je n'ai pas poussé à ce point-là… Du coup, ils ont simplement renoncé… Je me languis qu'ils recouvrent la mémoire. Au moins, s'ils veulent faire les démarches, ils le pourront._

 _Pour Pablo, tu as raison, c'est moi et mes vieilles habitudes de Miss-mêle-tout (c'est toi qui m'avait donné ce surnom, je l'aime bien)._

 _Ah tiens, je pensais que tu avais volé le Polynectar lors du premier cours de Slughorn pendant notre sixième année (c'était l'hypothèse d'Harry quand il t'accusait mais qu'on ne voulait pas le croire). Moi c'était en deuxième année, pour te faire parler (hihi)._

 _C'est drôle ce que tu dis sur le fait que Crabbe et Goyle étaient mieux comme ça et que je devrais le conseiller à Ron ! En sachant que lors de notre seconde année, il a dû prendre l'apparence de Crabbe !_

 _Eh bien oui, Ron a appris notre séparation et je ne vais pas te mentir, il n'a même pas fait semblant d'être triste. Il se faisait une joie de te dénigrer, d'ailleurs, je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry lui a demandé de la fermer… Lorsqu'il a appris toute l'histoire par contre, il a avoué que tu avais bien agis en faisant passer ma sécurité avant tes propres intérêts. J'ai vu que ça lui en coûtait de le dire mais, il l'a dit ! Ce qui signifie qu'on est sur la bonne voie._

 _Pour ce qui est de Ron, il n'est pas comme tu l'imagines. Il a un certain nombre de défauts mais il a aussi des qualités qui font que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Ceci dit, ça n'a rien de comparable à ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Par exemple, lorsqu'il a pris ses affaires et qu'il est parti, je n'ai pas ressenti le quart du désarroi que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as quittée et pourtant, ça faisait presque deux ans qu'on était ensemble._

 _Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as réussi la plupart des épreuves. Pour l'histoire de la magie, tu partais quand même avec pas mal de pénalités, vu que leur programme n'a rien de similaire avec le nôtre… Je suis certaine que tu vas réussir le rattrapage._

 _C'est entendu pour le 23, je compte les jours ! C'est gentil de sa part mais si je la jalousais encore, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle demande de mes nouvelles qui m'aurait apaisée. Tu n'as pas idée de la perfidie que peut avoir une fille lorsqu'elle a un garçon en vue ! Je ne dis absolument que c'est son cas, hein._

 _Merlin Drago, je sais qu'Harry a refusé de te dire comment j'allais et je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que tu le saches mais… J'étais loin d'avoir la tête à sortir avec qui que ce soit ou ne serait-ce que m'envoyer en l'air… Sans entrer dans les détails, hormis pour aller en cours, je ne mettais pas vraiment le nez dehors. Donc aucune inquiétude, je te promets qu'il n'y a eu personne._

 _Je ne me suis pas excusée Monsieur, j'ai juste dit que moi aussi, j'avais un peu profité de la situation, nuance ! N'importe quoi ! Comment peux-tu relier ma (pseudo) violence avec le fait que les Gryffondor soient (soi-disant) favorisés ?! On n'est pas favorisés !_

 _Hum, j'ai quelques idées qui seraient tout à fait délicieuses pour le week-end du 23. Si tu as aimé ce que ma langue t'a fait, tu devrais encore plus aimer ça avec quelque chose de froid et la glace à la fraise (ma préférée) doit-être encore meilleur mélangé à ton goût… Merlin, je me sens fiévreuse ! Et malheureusement, non, je n'ai toujours pas essayé les plaisirs solitaires. Ça ne me tentait déjà pas avant toi alors imagines-toi bien qu'avec ce que tu me fais ressentir, ça me donne encore moins envie !_

 _Si j'avais été auprès de toi, j'aurais soulagé ta « trique d'enfer » en faisant doucement glisser ma main dessus et tout en te regardant je l'aurais fait entrer dans ma bouche, de lents va-et-vient d'abord puis plus rapides et comme je suis joueuse, j'aurais arrêté avant que tu ne jouisses pour recommencer de plus belle jusqu'à ce que tu viennes… Maintenant tu peux dire que c'est entièrement de ma faute !_

 _Sur ce, je te laisse en te rappelant que je t'aime et que tu me manques horriblement._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _(Qui va faire_

 _de beaux rêves)_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	25. Lettre 48

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 48_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres_** ** _, le 11 février 2001_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mon Drago (pas d'inspiration aujourd'hui),_**

 _Merci de prendre soin de Looping, la pauvre, je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qui pourrait lui arriver en un si long trajet en cas de mauvais temps… Jusqu'aux beaux jours, je vais plutôt confier mes lettres à un hibou habitué aux vols internationaux. Ma pauvre petite Looping est géniale mais avec son petit gabarit, c'était clairement risqué…_

 _Pour Harry, ça va déjà mieux. Dis, tu es encore en contact avec lui ? Parce qu'il m'a fait le même coup que toi lorsque tu es venu chez moi la dernière fois ! Il s'est excusé et m'a dit à quel point je comptais pour lui jusqu'à ce que je cède… Non mais sérieux, ce n'est pas fair-play ! Comment je peux faire ma rancunière si vous me prenez par les sentiments ?!_

 _Bref, pour Harry, ça va. Je pense toujours qu'il aurait dû tout me dire mais il a le droit à l'erreur et moi, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à lui reprocher ça. Puis j'aime autant qu'il arrête de venir chez moi deux ou trois fois par jour avec son air contrit. Je préfère quand il sourit._

 _Pour ce qui est de ma rancune, tu sauras mon cher que je peux me montrer particulièrement difficile. J'ai passé des mois à faire la tête à Ron en sixième année et en troisième aussi._

 _Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as pris contact avec la collègue de Luke. En effet, on parle souvent du mal que j'ai eu pendant cette période mais pour toi… Ça devait être différent mais douloureux aussi. C'est bien que tu ne te sentes pas obligé de la voir aussi régulièrement que Luke, ça veut certainement dire que tu te sens mieux._

 _Ah oui, pour ta mère, j'avoue que la situation est plutôt… épineuse ! Après, je ne sais pas, tu la connais tu devrais savoir si elle préférait une lettre ou une conversation en face à face. Certaines personnes préfèrent qu'on leur annonce les choses par lettre, ça permet d'avoir le temps de digérer l'information, de la traiter et d'y répondre à tête reposée. Ça peut éviter une réaction excessive sous le coup du choc, de l'émotion ou de la colère. D'autres préféreront le face à face… Je t'aide là, hein ?_

 _Pour de parler de ce que Lucius a fait à ta mère, je ne sais pas trop… Je t'ai dit l'inverse et je suis toujours convaincue que ce serait dommage de lui en parler mais en même temps, ce n'est pas moi la professionnelle. En un sens, je pense que ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu l'épargnes donc encore une fois, c'est à toi de voir._

 _En effet, je dois avouer que je suis soulagée pour le projet d'adoption de mes parents. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien contre avoir un frère ou une sœur (même si maintenant que j'ai vingt ans passés, ça me ferait bizarre) mais je préfèrerais qu'ils le fassent en étant eux, tu vois ?_

 _Pour la photo de moi étant petite, j'aime beaucoup ton idée ! J'ai tendu une perche dans ma lettre de ce matin en parlant d'un déguisement que j'ai porté étant enfant, on verra si ma mère me demandera de voir._

 _Comme tu l'as compris, j'ai envoyé aujourd'hui ma seconde lettre. J'ai reçu la réponse de ma mère avant-hier. Ils vont très bien, elle dit qu'elle a été très contente de recevoir ma lettre et que Londres la fait rêver (j'avais joint une carte postale à sa demande). Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup visiter l'Angleterre… Si elle savait à quel point elle connait le pays en long, en large et en travers !_

 _Je suis certaine que mes parents t'apprécieront. Ma mère plus vite que mon père, c'est certain. Enfin, avant de t'inquiéter de ça, il faut déjà qu'ils retrouvent leurs mémoires et qu'ils veuillent bien me pardonner le sort… Rien que ça, ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps si tu veux mon avis !_

 _J'avoue que je serais curieuse de savoir la réaction de Luke, lui qui a dû te pousser à m'écrire ! Pour ce qui est de Pansy et Harry, c'est bien fait pour toi ! Souviens-toi du moment où tu m'as parlé de la rapidité de mon meilleur ami ! Tu crois vraiment que j'avais besoin de ce genre de détails, Monsieur ?!_

 _Slughorn prenait des gens talentueux, connus ou faisant parti d'une famille célèbre… A ce propos, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Zabini en faisait partie… Ginny, par exemple, c'était pour son don à lancer le chauve-furie. Moi, pour mon don à avoir réponse à tout (ou presque) et Harry… Bon, là, pas de mystère. C'était assez intéressant les soirées là-bas mais par Merlin, cette façon de sélectionner les élèves était injuste !_

 _Garde ton sentiment de triomphe, il est toujours légitime. Cette potion est d'une complexité ! Oui, en deuxième année pour pouvoir t'arracher des aveux sur la chambre des secrets. Tu avais ce petit air de celui qui en sait plus que les autres, alors on a voulu savoir et comme on se doutait bien que tu ne nous dirais rien sous nos vraies apparences…_

 _Venons-en à nos apparences ! Ron, comme tu le sais maintenant était en Crabbe et Harry en Goyle. Moi, je devais prendre l'apparence de Bulstrode mais… ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… Au final, ça n'aura servi à rien, on avait juste appris que tu ne savais pas grand-chose Monsieur je prends mes grands-airs ! Pour ce qui est de t'espionner sous la douche, j'étais trop innocente à cette époque là mais en ce moment, je paierais cher pour pouvoir le faire !_

 _Moi je pense au contraire qu'il m'a quittée parce qu'il est intelligent. On n'était pas du tout fait pour vivre ensemble. Merlin, non ! De plus, tout comme toi, je suis plus que contente qu'il l'ait fait !_

 _Encore une fois, je suis contente que tu puisses compter sur quelqu'un pour réviser et que lui puisse compter sur toi en retour. C'est bien l'entraide ! Pour ce qui est d'Adriel, je ne peux que te comprendre ! La magie sans baguette quoi !_

 _Non mais pour la jalousie, ça va, je t'assure ! Je ne me fais plus de films et je me fie à toi sans aucun doute. Je mettais juste quelque chose en évidence._

 _Je sais tout à fait ce que tu peux ressentir en imaginant un autre me toucher parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai cru que tu m'avais quittée pour une autre. C'était la seule explication plausible au fait que tu me traites avec une telle indifférence… J'en faisais des cauchemars…_

 _Pour ce qui est du pseudo favoritisme fait au Gryffondor, non mais arrête ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis rapide ! J'avais la réponse, je répondais, tout simplement ! Mais puisqu'on en est à parler d'injustice, parlons de Rogue quand il enlevait des points à Harry juste parce qu'il avait le malheur de ressembler à son père ? Ou le fait qu'il me traite d'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout juste parce que j'avais les réponses à ses questions ? Non mais dis-donc !_

 _Pour ta première lettre, j'ai bien failli ne pas te répondre mais après, je me suis dit que ça risquait de te causer des ennuis pour ta réinsertion, donc je l'ai fait et pour la seconde, c'était la colère et ensuite, je ne sais pas… Si en fait, je sais très bien. Tu avais réussi à éveiller ma curiosité mais surtout, mon intérêt. Aussi maladroite soit-elle, ta première lettre garde un goût particulier pour moi car ça a été le début de ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui._

 _Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi tout le temps… être avec toi, rire avec toi, parler avec toi… Enfin, tout quoi ! Quand je pense que même pas cinq mois se sont écoulés depuis ton départ… Le temps me semble terriblement long._

 _J'aime beaucoup ta comparaison et bien disons que moi, je n'aime que la fraise et que rien ne m'intéresse en dehors de la fraise (tu es la fraise ! Hihi). Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, je n'en ressens pas le besoin, voilà tout._

 _Tu sais que tu es le diable incarné ?! Je compte les jours aussi et je me languis de pouvoir te sentir contre moi, sur moi, sous moi, en moi… Je me languis aussi de t'embrasser… Tu me manques énormément._

 _Bon, je vais aller rêver de fraises !_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _ **Ta cerise !**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	26. Lettre 50

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 50_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres_** ** _, le 26 février 2001_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mon ange,_**

 _Je t'avais promis de t'écrire dès mon arrivée chez moi mais comme tu le sais, il y a cinq heures de décalage entre Salem et la maison et il était donc quasiment minuit à mon arrivée. Je ne voulais pas t'envoyer une lettre brouillonne dans la précipitation mais je ne voulais pas non plus me coucher trop tard pour être en forme en cours._

 _D'ailleurs, il règne une sale ambiance à l'université. Une fille, une amie en fait, (de ma classe, celle avec qui je vais manger de temps en temps le midi) a été violée ce week-end après une soirée étudiante. Ça secoue pas mal de monde (ce qui est parfaitement normal) et la suspicion règne (normal aussi). Puisque ça s'est passé après une soirée à l'université et que celle-ci est protégée pour ne laisser entrer que les étudiants et le corps enseignant, c'est forcément l'un d'entre eux._

 _Une autre fille de la classe, celle qui a trouvé Harmonie, m'a raconté qu'elle l'avait retrouvée complétement groggy et dans un état que je ne te décrirai pas… Enfin bref, la pauvre… J'hésite à aller la voir chez ses parents. C'est une amie mais je pense que je vais d'abord lui écrire pour savoir si elle veut de la visite ou pas._

 _Du coup, pour en revenir à l'université, les soirées étudiantes ont été formellement interdites par le doyen et certains élèves ont décidé de faire une manifestation contre ça… Non mais sérieusement ! Une fille a été violée et eux, ils ne pensent qu'à leurs putains de soirées de merde ! Je suis révoltée et dégoûtée ! Surtout que je connais et appréciait certains des manifestants…_

 _Donc voilà, le retour à la réalité a été encore plus violent que d'habitude… Ce week-end auprès de toi a vraiment été merveilleux et te quitter a été un supplice, comme toujours mais arriver le lundi matin en cours et apprendre ça…_

 _Bref, je préfère changer de sujet et revenir à notre week-end idyllique dont je regrette la fin encore plus que d'habitude, même si je ne savais pas que c'était possible._

 _Je veux encore te féliciter pour la réussite de ton rattrapage en Histoire de la Magie. C'est peut-être passé de justesse, comme tu l'as dit, mais l'important, c'est que ça soit passé ! Tu imagines que tu as réussi à intégrer suffisamment de choses d'un programme dont tu ignorais tout pour décrocher un ASPIC ?! Tu as de quoi être fier ! En tout cas, moi, je suis fière de toi ! Sans parler de ton stage prévu au dernier moment… En effet, l'organisation laisse à désirer !_

 _J'ai reçu une réponse de ma mère ce matin ! Elle attend la photo de moi en chat avec beaucoup d'impatience ! A ce sujet, c'est ça le souci avec la transformation du Polynectar. Ce n'était pas un cheveu de Bulstrode mais un poil de chat et comme tu le sais, les métamorphoses animales sont déconseillées… Je te passe les détails, c'était immonde et effectivement, c'est pour ça que j'ai disparu quelques temps._

 _En parlant de photo, j'ai pris le temps de faire développer celles qu'on a faites ce week-end. Je t'envoie les doubles avec ce courrier, comme promis. J'aime particulièrement celle que tu as prise pendant que je dormais la bouche ouverte (c'est ironique au cas où ça ne te semblerait pas évident !). Non mais sérieusement, ça te prend souvent de prendre des photos pareilles ?_

 _On a complétement oublié d'en parler lors de ce week-end mais, la lettre pour ta mère, tu la lui as envoyée ? Tu voudras bien me dire comment elle aura réagi ? Moi, je vais répondre à la mienne dès ce soir et la poster demain. Je ferai un détour pour la poster avant d'aller en cours._

 _Je pense que tu le sais mais je tiens à te le dire, j'ai aimé chaque seconde auprès de toi et j'ai déjà hâte de te retrouver. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu sois auprès de moi, encore plus avec ce qu'il se passe à l'université…_

 _Bon, je vais devoir te laisser si je veux avoir le temps d'écrire à ma mère sans me coucher trop tard._

 ** _Tu me manques déjà._**

 ** _Je t'aime._**

 _ **Ta Cerise très gourmande !**_

 _(Qui se languit déjà_

 _de te revoir sans savoir_

 _quand ce sera possible.)_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	27. Lettre 52

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 52_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres_** ** _, le 6 mars 2001_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mon ange,_**

 _Ce petit nom m'est venu tout seul. Tu me fais monter au paradis à chaque fois que je pense à toi, je trouvais qu'il était de circonstance ! Tu n'aimes pas ?_

 _Je te remercie pour ta réaction, si tu savais ce que j'ai pu entendre de certains ! Comme tu dois t'en douter, tout le monde ne parle que de ça et certains osent insinuer qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention ou s'habiller autrement… Non mais sérieusement, j'en ai entendu un dire : « Tu as vu la longueur de ses jupes ? ». Elle pourrait se balader en culotte que ça ne justifierait toujours pas ce qu'elle a vécu ! Rien ne peut justifier ça !_

 _Pour Harmonie, oui, j'ai de ses nouvelles. Nous échangeons par lettres et je lui envoie les cours et mes notes. J'ai aussi rencontré ses parents à deux reprises pour avoir des nouvelles plus franches (Harmonie a tendance à minimiser son état par lettre). Pour le moment, elle ne veut voir personne et encore moins sortir… Ses parents prennent bien soin d'elle et un psychomage se déplace chez eux deux fois par semaine._

 _Elle n'a rien su dire sur son agresseur. Elle se souvient juste s'être sentie mal et quelqu'un l'a soutenue jusqu'à l'éloigner du parc et… Enfin elle ne souvient pas d'avoir entendu sa voix ou d'avoir reconnu le moindre signe distinctif qui permettrait de trouver le responsable._

 _L'université a aussi fait passer une liste de conseils… Aussi déplorables que certains commentaires que j'ai pu entendre. Surveiller son verre, éviter les tenues provocantes, ne pas trop se maquiller, ne pas flirter, éviter de trop consommer de l'alcool pour rester claire… Je sais que tu m'as donné certains de ces conseils mais toi au moins, tu as dit que le seul responsable était le violeur…_

 _Pour ce qui est des soirées étudiantes, non, je n'y suis allée qu'une fois et j'ai détesté l'ambiance. De plus, comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a que les étudiants et le corps enseignant qui peuvent entrer dans le campus donc ni Ron, ni Harry (la formation d'auror se passe au Ministère) ne peuvent m'accompagner et je sors très rarement sans eux, particulièrement sans Harry._

 _Pour le signal d'alerte, c'est fait depuis un bail en fait. Dans sa période sombre, j'avais tellement peur qu'Harry se retrouve en danger que j'avais enchanté deux bracelets. Pour qu'il accepte, je lui avais dit que c'était au cas où l'un de nous aurait un problème, j'ai bien insisté sur le fait que c'était autant pour lui que pour moi mais en fait, c'était surtout pour me rassurer. Je savais qu'en cas de soucis, il n'aurait qu'à serrer son bracelet pour que le mien chauffe. Dans la breloque, il y a une goutte de sang (mon sang dans la sienne et son sang dans la mienne) pour nous permettre de lancer le sort de localisation (comme tu le sais, il faut le sang de la personne que l'on veut trouver). Bref, je porte ce bracelet depuis sans même y faire attention et lui aussi… Ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je m'amuserais à l'enlever, rassure-toi !_

 _Pour ce qui est de prévenir Harry, ne prends pas cette peine, tu te doutes que cette histoire ne s'est pas répandue comme une traînée de poudre que dans l'enceinte de l'université… La presse s'en est emparée et des aurors ont été habilité à faire des rondes dans le campus, même de jour._

 _Pour ce qui est du soutien psychologique, le psychomage de l'université est surchargé, il devrait en arriver deux de plus de Sainte-Mangouste dans la semaine._

 _Au niveau des cours, ça va mieux. Bien sûr, c'est assez étrange, mais les profs reprennent leurs programmes et dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire j'espère ?_

 _En ce qui concerne tes cours, comment ça se passe depuis que tu n'as plus ceux de la remise à niveau ? Ça te plait ?_

 _Tu es adorable mais quand même, cette photo là ne me montre clairement pas à mon avantage ! Pour ce qui est de ma métamorphose ratée, non, personne n'a pensé à prendre de photos, la preuve, il n'y a qu'Harry et Ron qui m'ont vue ainsi et ils sont toujours en vie. Ils ne le seraient plus s'ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir me photographier… Cependant, tu trouveras la photo de moi en déguisement de chat, ne te moque pas trop !_

 _Tu as vraiment dit tout ça à ta mère à mon sujet ? Quand ?_

 _J'espère que l'anniversaire d'Ashton s'est bien passé ? Moi je dois sortir avec Harry et Ron et certainement Pansy._

 _J'aimerais moi aussi que tu sois là. Tu me manques._

 _Prends soin de toi, je t'aime._

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	28. Lettre 54

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 54_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres_** ** _, le 14 mars 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon ange,_

 _Les photos moldues ne bougent pas, ce qui est dommage mais plutôt logique puisque c'est un sort qui les rends animées. Mes parents étaient subjugués la première fois qu'ils ont vu une photo « magique », c'est un beau souvenir._

 _Oui, Harry m'a bien vu en chat et non, tu ne vas pas lui demander de te montrer le souvenir car je suis certaine que tu n'as pas envie de me contrarier. Après tout, je suis tellement violente !_

 _Pour mes parents, non, je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle et je dois avouer que cela m'inquiète. Les lettres pour l'Australie mettent entre 5 et 8 jours pour arriver (sauf en cas de grève). J'espère d'ailleurs que c'est un ralentissement de la poste moldue qui est à l'origine de cette absence de réponse…_

 _Je suis désolée, j'ai relu tes lettres précédentes et en effet, des choses m'ont échappées. Pour ta mère, en fait, j'avais compris que tu lui avais parlé de moi avant ton départ… Enfin, j'ai mal lu quoi et pour tes ASPIC, j'avais complétement oublié que tu les passais en plusieurs fois… Ce n'est pas que je me moque de ce que tu me racontes c'est juste que j'ai l'esprit à trop de choses à la fois pour réussir à tout gérer, une première pour moi !_

 _J'ai d'ailleurs eu mon premier mon premier « piètre » en métamorphose appliquée. Un « P » ! Je n'avais même jamais eu un « Acceptable » de toute ma scolarité ! J'en ai pleuré et rien que d'y repenser, je suis à deux doigts de repartir… Le pire, c'est que je suis normalement douée en métamorphose…_

 _Je suis contente que ton niveau en DCFM reste supérieur là-bas. C'est toujours ça de gagné, une matière en moins sur laquelle s'inquiéter. Pour les potions, en effet, après Rogue, ça ne peut pas être pire et de mon côté, je ne peux pas nier qu'il était très compétent. Ce que tu dis sur le professeur McGonagall ne me surprend pas, en effet, mais je suis heureuse que tu reconnaisses enfin son talent._

 _Non, Harry ne fait pas partie des aurors assignés à l'université. Il est encore en formation et, en dehors de ses périodes de stage, il reste au Ministère (lieu de sa formation, je ne savais pas si je te l'avais déjà dit ou non)._

 _Quand tu seras revenu, je serai ravie de nous enchanter deux bracelets de la même manière. Ceci dit, je n'enlèverai pas celui qui me relie à Harry, je crois qu'il le vivrait mal… Il passe au moins une fois par jour chez moi depuis l'histoire avec Lucius et je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt de relâcher sa vigilance avec l'histoire de l'université. J'ai beau lui dire que je ne risque rien dans mon appartement, apparemment, ça ne le rassure pas plus que ça._

 _Je n'ai pas trop envie de revenir sur le sujet d'Harmonie, à part pour te dire qu'elle refuse toujours toute visite mais ses parents m'ont dit qu'elle commençait à aller mieux. Elle accepte de se déplacer jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste pour rencontrer le psychomage (il venait jusqu'à chez elle avant ça). Donc c'est un gros progrès._

 _Je comprends la différence entre tes conseils et ceux de l'école, je n'ai jamais dit que je les avais mal interprétés, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'assure que je fais attention lorsque je sors, ce qui est rare, je dois l'avouer. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le temps de le faire (à part de temps en temps avec Harry). Je préfère travailler un maximum pour pouvoir prendre un week-end afin de venir jusqu'à toi._

 _A ce propos, j'aimerais venir en Avril, tu penses que c'est possible pour toi ?_

 _Pour Ashton, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir mais en même temps, ça veut dire que tu es honnête et je ne peux qu'être contente de ça._

 _Bizarrement, la soirée avec Pansy, Ron, Harry et moi s'est super bien passée. Ron était vraiment agréable, même avec Pansy et il ne se forçait pas. Ça prouve qu'une fois plus, le temps fait des miracles sur lui !_

 _Nous allons toujours au même club avec Harry et Ron, sur le chemin de traverse et nous y avons vu Blaise la dernière fois. Il est venu se joindre à nous mais Pansy ne semblait pas particulièrement enchantée… A croire qu'elle l'a invité par politesse la dernière fois, au dîner._

 _Une fois de plus, il m'a assommée de questions sur mes études mais il m'en a aussi posé pas mal sur toi. Je te rassure, je n'ai répondu à rien hormis quand il m'a demandé si on était toujours ensemble. C'est étrange, plus je le vois, plus je ressens un malaise !_

 _J'ai d'ailleurs réalisé le truc qui m'avait échappé lors de ma rencontre avec lui, chez Harry. Il se foutait royalement de tout, de moi y compris et c'est après que Pansy ait lâché l'info sur le fait qu'on soit ensemble qu'il s'est intéressé à ma personne. Ça plus le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas lâchée au club, je me demande s'il ne cherche pas à te faire enrager (il doit se douter que je ne te cache rien). Enfin, je me fais peut-être des films mais il me met mal à l'aise, ça c'est sûr !_

 _Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai cours d'ici peu._

 _Tu me manques énormément, un peu plus chaque jour et j'ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	29. Lettre 56

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 56_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Alexandra : Coucou, je ne comprends pas, la lettre était pourtant bien posté :)**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres_** ** _, le 21 mars 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon amour (C'est mieux ?),_

 _Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pendant tout ce temps mais je vois que le peu que je t'ai dit t'a déjà alarmé… Ça n'allait pas fort. Entre les cours, l'histoire d'Harmonie, l'absence de réponse de mes parents ou avant ça, mon inquiétude sur leur mémoire et le fait que tu sois si loin… J'ai eu du mal à gérer. Je dis j'ai eu parce qu'aujourd'hui, je pense que ça va aller, sincèrement. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !_

 _Tout d'abord, mes parents. Je sais à présent à quoi était dû le manque de réponse. Tu m'avais conseillé de leur envoyer une photo de moi enfant car ça aurait pu remuer des choses en eux. J'avais trouvé l'idée très bonne mais… Par Merlin, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche aussi bien !_

 _Il y a maintenant quatre jours, j'ai eu la surprise de voir ma mère frapper à ma porte. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et on a beaucoup pleuré mais surtout, discuté. Elle m'a expliqué qu'en voyant la photo, tout était remonté, le choc lui a fait faire un malaise mais je sais que c'est plutôt courant dans des cas comme ceux-ci._

 _Pour mon père, c'est ma mère qui a un peu poussé en lui racontant des choses qu'ils avaient vécues avec moi. Normalement, il ne faut pas brusquer la mémoire comme elle l'a fait mais il a accepté d'aller se faire ausculter à Sainte-Mangouste et tout va bien. C'est Harry qui l'a accompagné._

 _Pourquoi Harry et pas moi tu dois te demander ? Eh bien, mon père ne veut pas avoir affaire à moi dans l'immédiat. Si ma mère est venue jusqu'à moi et m'a écoutée, mon père refuse tout contact. Ma mère me dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps et que s'il avait vraiment l'intention de ne plus me parler de sa vie, il n'aurait jamais accepté de revenir en Angleterre._

 _J'ai touché à son égo de papa protecteur. Je sais qu'il va avoir du mal à passer au-dessus de ça, dans sa tête, je reste sa petite fille et il doit me protéger, qu'importent les circonstances. Or, ce que j'ai fait va à l'encontre de tout ça. Non seulement c'est moi qui l'ai protégé mais pour affronter des dangers énormes… Bref, il va mettre un moment à accepter tout ça._

 _Mais bizarrement, j'arrive à m'y faire pour le moment. Ils sont de retour, ils ont leur mémoire et ma mère m'a pardonnée. Je pense que le plus dur est passé. Je vais laisser à mon père le temps nécessaire, je sais que ma mère lui a tout rapporté sur mes explications et je sais aussi qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le brusquer._

 _Voilà pour la première nouvelle et pas des moindres ! Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils soient de retour ! Ils ont récupéré leurs papiers (les vrais) et leurs identités. Ils ont pour projet de rouvrir leur cabinet dentaire._

 _Et toi, as-tu eu des nouvelles de ta mère depuis ?_

 _Sinon, pour la seconde, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou une erreur (je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas une erreur) mais… J'ai décidé de quitter l'université. La seule option qui m'intéresse vraiment en Médicomagie est celle où je devrais étudier encore six ans et avec le recul, c'est trop, même pour moi. J'ai besoin d'autre chose et je pense que la véritable erreur a été de me diriger vers la Médicomagie. J'étais en plein doute et j'ai choisi au dernier moment, un peu comme si j'avais joué mon avenir à Am-Stram-Gram…_

 _Donc, je me suis renseignée et il y a un concours d'entrée pour le Ministère début mai, je m'y suis inscrite. Si je me débrouille bien, je pourrais prétendre à des postes assez importants malgré que je n'aie pas étudié le droit._

 _Voilà pour la deuxième grande nouvelle ! Je t'assure que malgré la rapidité de cette décision, je suis sûre de moi. Ça fait un moment que je sais que ça ne va pas, comme je te l'avais dit à l'époque, je n'étais même pas certaine de faire ma seconde rentrée. Cependant, je me suis quand même accrochée et mon professeur de Diagnostique m'a encore plus mis le doute, c'est la seule chose que je regretterai, ses cours étaient passionnants._

 _Enfin, mon inscription au concours d'entrée du Ministère aura fait deux heureux, d'abord Harry. Il a déjà en tête de déjeuner tous les midis avec moi une fois que je serai en poste (oui, il est persuadé que le concours ne sera qu'une formalité). Il y a aussi Kingsley, apparemment, son assistant s'en va pour vivre à l'étranger dans peu de temps et il aimerait que je le remplace. Ce qui impliquerait une très haute note de réussite pour pouvoir y postuler mais je ferai tout pour._

 _S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas du fait que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant. Il y avait tant de choses autour que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. C'est le retour de mes parents qui m'a fait réagir je pense. Comme ça m'a enlevé un poids des épaules, ça m'a donné l'occasion de mieux réfléchir au reste._

 _Pour l'enquête, elle est un peu au point mort. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres viols (Merlin, merci !) et Harmonie ne se souvient de rien qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste. Il n'y avait aucune trace de magie sur elle, la drogue utilisée était une drogue moldue améliorée avec certains ingrédients magiques. Seulement, les composants moldus empêchent les chercheurs de reconnaître les ingrédients magiques… En d'autres termes, le coupable court toujours et il n'est pas prêt d'être identifié._

 _La seule chose qu'ils savent c'est que la drogue utilisée et le fait qu'Harmonie ne puisse rien dire, montrent qu'il n'en est certainement pas à son premier viol… Seulement, chez nous, c'est bien la première fois que ça se passe (enfin, de cette manière). Donc, le coupable aurait certainement déjà agi ailleurs mais là encore, aucune piste._

 _Pour en revenir à nous. Quelle est la date de tes congés ? Car moi, en attendant mon concours, je suis libre comme l'air, donc ce sera quand tu voudras._

 _Je dois avouer que tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas que Poudlard, c'est le monde magique en général, enfin, dans beaucoup de pays du moins. Dans le monde moldu, les choses sont assez différentes sur ce sujet. Que ce soit au niveau du handicap, de la médecine ou de la technologie, ils sont plus avancés que dans le monde magique. Tout simplement car ils sont toujours à la recherche d'innovations. Ils remplacent leur absence de magie par beaucoup d'ingéniosité alors que le monde magique a tendance à trop se reposer sur leur baguette…_

 _Je suis tellement heureuse de lire à quel point tes études te plaisent et à quel point elles t'aident à te réaliser. Tu as trouvé ta voie et c'est merveilleux. Je suis fière, tellement fière de toi ! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est discuter avec toi et te dire ce que tu aurais réalisé tout seul au bout d'un moment : Tu as les capacités pour faire ce dont tu as envie._

 _Voilà, je vais te laisser, ma mère ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit pour mon départ de l'université, je ne sais pas du tout à quelle réaction je dois m'attendre…_

 _Ah oui, pour les images qui bougent, ça devait être des vidéos. C'est encore une preuve que l'ingéniosité des moldus n'a pas de limites. C'est encore différent des photos, ça ne s'affiche pas, ça se visionne, avec la télévision (tu connais ?) ou un ordinateur (j'en ai acheté un il y a peu, je te montrerai la prochaine fois que tu viendras). Les vidéos bougent et parlent, contrairement aux photos moldues qui sont fixes. Je t'expliquerai ça mieux en face à face._

 _Je t'aime infiniment et tu me manques, encore et toujours._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	30. Lettre 58

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 58_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 28 mars 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _Mon petit boursouflet d'amour (juste un peu niais !),_

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment le goût du secret, c'est juste que je ne savais pas trop d'où venait le problème. Rien n'allait depuis un bon moment (enfin, sauf toi et moi depuis quelques temps). D'abord, il y a eu notre « séparation » et j'avoue avoir lâché prise sur pas mal de choses pendant ce temps. Ensuite, on s'est remis ensemble mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me reconnecter à mes cours. Mes parents et Harmonie à côté…_

 _Bref, mes parents sont revenus, tout va bien entre toi et moi et c'est là que tout m'a semblé clair, enfin. Donc voilà, j'ai agi en bonne Gryffondor et j'ai foncé (pourtant, s'il y a bien un trait de ma maison que je n'ai pas, c'est celui-ci !)._

 _Je n'ai rien voulu te cacher, c'est juste que j'ai agi avant de t'en parler mais comme dis plus haut, j'ai fait tout ça très vite donc ce n'était pas vraiment compatible avec nos échanges actuels. Je suis rassurée que tu ne m'en tiennes pas rigueur._

 _Oui, je me souviens très bien de ce que tu m'avais dit et je t'en remercie encore. J'ai peut-être mis le temps à changer d'orientation mais tes mots sont restés dans ma tête et ils m'ont aidée à agir au moment venu. Savoir que tu crois en moi est important à mes yeux et ça a été décisif. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas agi différemment si tu m'avais dit l'inverse mais je l'aurais fait avec moins d'assurance, ça j'en suis sûre._

 _Là encore, quand je lis ta certitude quant à ma réussite, ça me touche à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je t'aime tellement !_

 _C'est ce que m'a dit Kingsley, avec d'autres mots bien sûr, mais il a bien besoin d'aide pour changer les choses autant qu'il le voudrait. On pourrait croire qu'être le ministre soutenu par Harry Potter rend la tâche facile mais il y a pas mal de membres haut placés qui sont contre les idées plus « modernes » de Kingsley. Il a pas mal d'opposants et marche sur des œufs à chaque nouveau projet de loi…_

 _Oui, je m'en doutais un peu, Pansy semblait plus contrariée que moi par sa présence. D'ailleurs, on l'a recroisé un soir au même club, il m'a demandé pourquoi il ne me voyait plus à l'université… Ça m'a semblé bizarre parce que moi, je ne l'y avais jamais vu… Bref, il avait l'air assez contrarié. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, Pansy m'a fait bien rire. Comme elle voyait, qu'une fois de plus, Zabini ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher, elle s'est incrustée entre lui et moi et a commencé à me parler chaussures… La conversation était loin d'être passionnante mais par Merlin, je lui en suis plus que reconnaissante !_

 _Oui, je n'en reviens toujours pas non plus. Mes parents sont de retour ! Voilà d'ailleurs une raison de ne pas regretter mon orientation en Médicomagie. Sans ça, je ne serais jamais tombée sur ce fameux dossier et je n'aurais pas essayé de nouer des liens avec eux dans leur « nouvelle vie »._

 _Pour mon père, j'ai eu l'idée de lui écrire une lettre. Je trouve que ça me réussit plutôt bien les lettres (n'est-ce pas ?). Ma mère m'a assuré qu'il l'avait lue et qu'il avait été très ému. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à me reparler ou au moins, à me répondre par une autre lettre._

 _En fait, je tiens des deux. Le côté très humain de ma mère (enfin, j'essaie la plupart du temps) et le côté plus têtu de mon père._

 _En effet, je me sens tellement mieux à présent ! Apaisée, sereine, optimiste… Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être légère en fait !_

 _Pour ta mère, j'avoue que c'est étrange. Après, je ne la connais pas donc je ne saurais pas dire mais si elle l'a reçue, elle aurait juste pu te dire un truc du genre : « On en parlera plus tard ». Juste pour que tu saches qu'elle l'avait lue. Si elle réagit mal, que se passera-t-il entre nous ? (Oui, je garde tout de même mon côté inquiète)._

 _Non, ils n'ont pas pu récupérer ses souvenirs, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il faut l'accord de la personne pour ça et Harmonie était totalement contre. Je dis « était » car elle commence à envisager d'accepter. Je l'ai rencontrée avant-hier, chez elle. J'étais venue rendre visite à ses parents et elle nous a rejoints dans le salon. Elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux._

 _Je ne voulais pas dire que tout était parfait dans le monde moldu, loin de là mais ils sont quand même un peu plus au point sur certaines choses que les Sorciers. Après, il y a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, aucun doute là-dessus._

 _Je suis très contente que tu aies pu te libérer et évidement que tu es le bienvenu chez moi ! J'ai hâte que tu sois là ! Pour mon concours, ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai un peu de temps pour réviser et ça t'en laissera pour en faire de même. Au pire des cas, si je ne révise pas pendant ton séjour (je me doute qu'on risque d'avoir envie de faire autre chose) je mettrai les bouchées doubles une fois que tu seras reparti._

 _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à te dire à part que tu me manques toujours autant. Je t'aime fort._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	31. Lettre 60

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 60_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Dis, c'est pas que je veux te harceler, tu fais comme tu peux/veux mais c'est juste que je suis étonné de ne pas te voir sur ma nouvelle Dramione, du coup, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant que j'en ai publié une nouvelle depuis quelques semaines XD. Si jamais, c'est "la tentation du coeur".**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 5 avril 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Je suis désolée si tu m'as trouvée distante dans ma dernière lettre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette impression ? En tout cas, ça n'était pas du tout voulu. Rassure-toi, je t'aime toujours de tout mon cœur et mon corps commence à devenir plus qu'impatient de te revoir._

 _Pour le surnom, bien sûr que j'ai fait exprès ! Merlin, jamais je ne te donnerais un petit nom aussi ridicule sans vouloir te taquiner. Je me languis de pouvoir redire : « Oh oui Merlin, encore, tu es tellement doué ! »._

 _On pourra prévoir ce que tu voudras durant ton séjour mais juste, ne pense pas pouvoir quitter l'appartement pendant au moins les trois premiers jours. J'ai quelques petites idées qui me permettront d'assouvir cette envie de toi que j'ai sans arrêt, de plus en plus fort. J'ai beau savoir que tu seras là dans huit jours, ça me semble une éternité. Je serai au Portoport à ton arrivée et j'essaierai de retenir mes ardeurs jusqu'à notre arrivé à la maison._

 _Pour une sortie avec Harry et Pansy, ils seront plus que partants je pense. Pour Siobhán, j'ai des doutes. Figure-toi que Théo lui a raconté la relation qu'on a eu à Poudlard et celle d'après… Apparemment, elle est plutôt jalouse… La jalousie c'est mal ! (Oui, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Hihi) Plus sérieusement, je peux comprendre son appréhension mais j'espère qu'elle réussira à passer au-dessus, ça me ferait mal de devoir renoncer à mon amitié avec Théo pour ça._

 _Si nous allons dans le même club que d'habitude, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu y vois Blaise. A croire qu'il y a pris un abonnement à l'année !_

 _Pour ta visite à ta mère, oui du 18 au 20, c'est bien. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi là-bas. Merci de me rassurer, une fois de plus, à son sujet. D'ailleurs, puisque tu me parles de ta « visite » à Lucius. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point j'étais fière (oui, je suis beaucoup fière de toi pour beaucoup de raisons !). Tu aurais pu laisser Harry y aller seul, le résultat aurait été le même mais tu as choisi d'y aller et de lui faire face. Ça montre à quel point tu as progressé en si peu de temps._

 _J'aime quand tu parles d'un avenir en commun. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il sera fait mais je sais que je ne me vois plus sans toi._

 _Mon père m'a répondu, oui. Il m'a écrit qu'il avait bien compris mes motivations et qu'il savait que j'avais bien agi, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire contre des sorciers tels que Voldemort mais que ça reste difficile à digérer. Il m'aime, il me pardonne mais il a besoin de temps. En soi, c'est plutôt positif même si j'ai hâte de le revoir._

 _Sinon, pour leurs souvenirs, ils les ont tous retrouvé d'un coup. Du coup, oui, ma mère se souvient très bien de ce que j'ai raconté à l'époque, tout comme mon père d'ailleurs (c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit). Ne t'en fais pas, comme mon père refuse toujours de me voir, je doute que ça change d'ici ton séjour. Pour ma mère, comme je l'avais deviné, elle a confiance en mon jugement. De plus, ta façon de gérer les menaces de ton père l'a impressionnée._

 _Je me suis même fait sermonner parce que je n'avais pas pardonné instantanément après avoir tout appris. Elle m'a dit que j'aurais dû comprendre tes motivations puisque c'est à peu près ce que j'ai fait pour eux. Elle n'a pas tort. Enfin bref, tu rencontreras certainement ma mère pendant ton séjour mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'elle t'adore déjà et que ce que j'ai pu lui raconter à l'époque de Poudlard est oublié. Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'elle a dit que tu étais beau comme un ange (oui, oui, ce sont ses mots !)._

 _Merci encore pour tes encouragements et pour ta certitude sur le fait que je pourrais faire bouger les choses. Je t'avoue que plus le temps passe, plus j'ai hâte d'y être ! En ce moment, je suis en pleine lecture (ou relecture) des lois sorcières. Merlin, il y a de telles absurdités ! Mais bon, l'avantage c'est que je connais déjà plutôt bien les lois, donc je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à être prête pour le concours._

 _Je te promets de ne jamais rien te cacher pour te « ménager ». Comme j'espère que tu ne le feras (plus) jamais non plus._

 _Sinon, je remarque que je n'ai plus grand-chose à te raconter. Rien d'étonnant, je passe la plupart de mes journées chez moi à apprendre les lois ou à me languir de toi. En plus d'avoir hâte de ton séjour, j'avoue que je suis impatiente de passer ce concours et de reprendre une vie plus active !_

 _Ah si ! Avant-hier je suis allé me promener avec Ron. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'on ne s'était plus retrouvés tous les deux, sans Harry. Ça s'est très bien passé, il semble avoir accepté notre relation. A croire, au final, qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai eu du mal à digérer cette histoire. Tous les autres trouvent que tu as admirablement bien agi (bon, moi aussi mais je t'en ai quand même voulu.)._

 _Moi aussi je pense fort à toi, tout le temps et j'ai hâte d'être au 13 ! Tu me manques._

 _ **Je t'embrasse et je t'aime.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	32. Lettre 62

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 62_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Ah, j'ai bien fait de te le dire alors ;) Gros bisous !**

* * *

 ** _Harry Potter_**

 ** _12, Square Grimmaurd_**

 ** _Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 _._

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Fond d'Aiglun,_**

 ** _06910 Le Mas_**

 ** _France_**

 ** _Londres, le 19 avril 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Drago,_

 _Je sais que ton retour est prévu pour demain soir mais je suis certain que tu préférerais apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant._

 _Comme tu le sais, on avait prévu de sortir ce soir, enfin, hier puisqu'il est minuit passé… Je n'ai relâché ma vigilance que quelques instants mais à croire que le sort s'acharne… Cela a suffit à ce que quelque chose arrive._

 _Je te rassure tout de suite, elle va bien. Je suis avec elle à son appartement et elle dort, ce qu'elle risque de faire un long moment…_

 _Maintenant, je m'explique. Hermione s'est éclipsée pour aller nous commander des verres. J'ai insisté pour l'accompagner mais… Tu la connais, elle ne trouvait pas nécessaire que j'aille avec elle._

 _Je la regardais de loin et j'ai vu Zabini auprès d'elle. Si Pansy m'a confié son manque de confiance en lui, je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait s'en méfier à ce point._

 _J'ai été distrait par des amis que j'ai salués et j'ai été alarmé par mon bracelet qui s'est mis à chauffer peu après (je pense qu'Hermione a dû te parler de nos bracelets ?)._

 _J'ai regardé là où elle était quelques minutes plus tôt et je ne l'ai plus vue. J'ai tout de suite lancé le sortilège de localisation et il m'a conduit à l'extérieur du club, dans une ruelle._

 _Elle était complètement dans les vapes mais il n'a pas eu le temps de la toucher. Sans Pansy pour m'arrêter, je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer de mes mains._

 _Zabini a drogué Hermione à son insu et ses intentions me semblaient assez claires. Forcément, comme il fait partie des étudiants de l'université et que la drogue a l'air d'être la même que celle utilisée sur la jeune fille violée, il semblerait que le coupable soit (enfin) trouvé._

 _Je te le redis, Hermione va bien, il lui faut juste le temps d'évacuer la drogue de son organisme et il n'a pas eu le temps de la toucher._

 _Il est actuellement interrogé par les Aurors et un de mes collègues me fera un rapport détaillé de ce qui aura été dit. Je te rapporterai tout bien sûr._

 _Voilà, je suis désolé de troubler ton séjour auprès de ta mère et encore plus désolé de ne pas avoir assuré…_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous... Au retour des vacances de Lyra !**_

 _ **Ouais, on est pas sympa sur ce coup-là...**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	33. Lettre 64

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 64_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Muushya dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Guest : Merci beaucoup ;)_**

 ** _MZabiniMalefoy : Et oui, cette fois, j'ai pas été sympa avec Blaise mais il faut bien changer de temps en temps ;) Merci beaucoup !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 3 mai 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _A peine étais-tu parti que tu me manquais déjà comme pas possible… Encore une année à vivre ainsi et tu seras de nouveau près de moi, sans avoir à repartir. Inutile de te dire que si je trouve toujours que tu as bien fait de partir à Salem pour ton cursus d'Educateur psycho-social, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir si loin de moi pour autant de temps !_

 _Sache, Monsieur Malefoy, que mes blagues ne sont pas nulles ! C'est toi qui n'a aucun humour ! Enfin, sauf peut-être quand je recycle les blagues de Ron, celles-là sont nulles… En même temps, quelle idée de recycler les blagues de Ron ?!_

 _Je suis bien contente que ta mère t'ait raisonné. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose même si je comprends que tu aies eu envie de venir dans l'instant. Je ne pourrais jamais te comparer à ta tante ! Avec ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, je trouve plutôt normal que tu aies vu rouge… Ta tante, elle l'a fait pour de mauvaises raisons et sur de bonnes personnes… Enfin, je n'ai pas trop envie de remuer tout ça._

 _Pour ton orientation, le cas de Zabini te touche de trop près pour entrer en ligne de compte sur ta capacité à exercer ce métier. Je reste persuadée que tu as bien choisi ta voie. En doutes-tu réellement ou est-ce le contrecoup ? Si vraiment, toi, tu penses que tu as mal choisi, il sera toujours temps de faire autre chose mais prends le temps de la réflexion. Tu as l'air d'aimer ce que tu fais et je pense que tu pourrais faire de bonnes choses dans ce milieu, pour des gens qui ne croient plus en eux._

 _Pour ce qui est de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel je serais si quelqu'un avait cherché à s'en prendre à toi. Moi, au final, j'ai eu peur, c'est vrai, mais Harry est arrivé à temps et en toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas traumatisée, loin de là, juste secouée en pensant à ce qu'il serait arrivé si je n'avais pas su me servir du bracelet._

 _Je suis loin de minimiser ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là mais je sais que je reste chanceuse. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'a subi Harmonie et comment elle tente de s'en sortir pour s'en rendre compte. J'ai été droguée, j'ai frôlé le drame de peu mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir ce bracelet et surtout, le réflexe de m'en servir._

 _Dans un sens, il valait mieux que ça m'arrive à moi (ne te mets pas en colère, laisse-moi finir !). Peu de personnes portent ce genre de bracelet et sont aussi bien protégées que je le suis (Merci à vos excès de zèle !). Si ça n'avait pas été moi, il y aurait certainement eu une victime de plus alors que là, Zabini est sous les verrous et probablement pour un bon moment._

 _A ce propos, son arrestation et le fait qu'il avoue ce qu'il avait fait à Harmonie semblent avoir changé beaucoup de choses pour elle. Une fois le procès de Zabini clos, elle a pour projet de partir étudier à la faculté magique de Médicomagie de Paris. Elle ne se sent pas la force de retourner à l'endroit où ça s'est passé et ça se comprend. Toutefois, elle commence à refaire des projets et est même sortie prendre un verre hier après-midi avec moi et d'autres anciennes copines de l'université._

 _Pour ce qui est de ma force, je ne sais pas… Avant de retourner au club, je me sentais parfaitement bien mais en passant devant cette ruelle, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé si… Et justement, je ne voulais pas penser à ça et là, ça m'a semblé évident. Ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement plus puissant que la peur qu'il m'inspire que je savais que c'était le moyen parfait pour mettre ça derrière moi._

 _Tu dis que c'est ma force que tu aimes le plus chez moi ? Moi, c'est la compréhension et le respect que tu as à mon égard. J'ai même l'impression que tu me comprends mieux que moi-même par moment. Comme le fait que tu n'aies pas essayé de me toucher avant que je ne te le demande. J'avais peur que ne refuses, que tu penses qu'il était encore trop tôt mais je me suis trompée, tu as été parfait, comme souvent depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés._

 _Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais prête ou non, je ne savais pas si je devais guetter un signe quelconque, si ce serait simplement quand je l'aurais décidé… Alors, je te l'ai demandé, parce que j'en avais besoin à ce moment-là et tu as cédé après quelques hésitations. Ce n'est qu'au moment où j'ai senti tes mains sur moi que j'ai su que j'étais prête._

 _Pour moi aussi ça a été intense, comme tu l'as dit, je ne nous ai jamais sentis aussi proches, aussi « en phase ». Par Merlin, je t'aime tellement que ça me ferait presque peur ! Je suis certaine que beaucoup auraient refusé de faire ça à cet endroit mais j'en avais besoin et toi, tu as accepté. Je ne pourrais jamais exprimer à quel point ça me touche._

 _Pour ce qui est de Pansy, bien sûr que j'étais gênée ! C'est la petite amie d'Harry, je n'ai aucune envie que certaines choses me concernant arrivent à ses oreilles ! Ceci dit, je lui suis reconnaissante de n'avoir rien dit. Je pense qu'Harry aurait compris, lui, mais le fait de savoir l'aurait mis très mal à l'aise (comme moi qui ne veut rien savoir à ce sujet en ce qui le concerne)._

 _Pour ce qui est de Ron, ne me fait pas croire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Je te sentais sourire contre mes lèvres à chaque fois qu'il grimaçait et tu n'as jamais été aussi démonstratif en public que lorsqu'on était avec lui. Note cependant que je ne m'en plains pas, j'adore tes lèvres et toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour en profiter, même les plus puériles !_

 _Moi aussi je commence à m'impatienter en ce qui concerne Théo ! Par Merlin, il n'a jamais été aussi mystérieux ! Je ne peux même pas tenter de deviner car je ne sais pas si ça concerne des études, un projet professionnel… Ma foi, on verra bien le moment venu !_

 _Pour la lettre de ta mère, je suis tellement rassurée ! Je sais que tu m'as assuré que ça ne changerait rien entre nous et je t'ai cru mais je ne voulais pas non plus que ça jette un froid entre vous deux. Si tu veux que je la rencontre cet été, je suis partante. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te mentir, ça me stresse énormément (encore plus que le concours qui aura pourtant lieux le 7 mai)._

 _Haha, il faut dire que ma mère a bon goût. Tu savais que tu étais beau à tomber ? Merlin, je me demande parfois comment je peux t'autoriser à sortir du lit (ou de l'appartement plutôt parce qu'au final, on aime plutôt le changement). Tu n'as qu'à être naturel, elle t'aimera comme ça, tout comme moi. Enfin, tu t'en es très bien tiré, elle t'apprécie._

 _Pour mon père, je ne sais pas trop, on verra bien. A son sujet, comme tu le sais, ma mère est au courant pour Zabini et je lui ai demandé de ne pas le dire à mon père. Je te l'ai expliqué, je n'ai pas envie qu'il accepte de me reparler juste à cause de cette histoire… Ceci dit, ma mère se sent vraiment mal de lui cacher une telle information. Je vais certainement lui dire qu'elle peut tout lui révéler. Advienne que pourra ! Il risque d'être encore plus fâché contre moi (à croire que j'aime me mettre dans la bouse…) mais bon, j'avais mes raisons et j'assumerai._

 _Pour ce qui est de la séparation, bien sûr que c'est trop dur ! Comme dis plus haut, tu m'as manqué à peine parti… Dis, ça t'embêterait que je vienne le week-end d'après mon concours ? J'aurais certainement mes résultats à ce moment-là, je pourrais te les annoncer en direct et en plus, je crève déjà d'envie d'être dans tes bras. Bien sûr, je t'aiderai encore à réviser, je n'oublie pas pour autant que tu as tes épreuves qui se rapprochent de plus en plus. J'ai d'ailleurs une idée assez… coquine qui pourrait encore plus te motiver à me donner les bonnes réponses (hum, j'en frissonne d'avance !)._

 _J'ai aussi adoré ces deux semaines avec toi et j'ai déjà plus que hâte d'être à cet été. Toutes les surfaces de mon appartement réclament ton retour aussi._

 _Bon, je retourne à mes révisions, ça m'évitera de trop penser à toi (en théorie)._

 _Tu me manques beaucoup. N'oublie pas que je t'aime à la folie. Je t'embrasse partout et je m'attarde sur toutes les parties que tu préfères !_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	34. Lettre 66

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 64_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 14 mai 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Me voilà de retour depuis hier soir et tu me manques déjà comme pas possible. Quand je pense qu'à la même période l'année dernière, nous n'étions même pas en contact ! Alors que maintenant… Enfin, tu vois quoi ?! C'est quand même fou quand on pense à la vitesse à laquelle sont venus nos sentiments !_

 _Ce lundi a été extrêmement intéressant. Déjà, même si j'ai mes résultats depuis jeudi et que j'ai pu les partager avec toi ce week-end, ce matin, j'en ai reçu les détails. J'ai eu 95 % de bonnes réponses. Mon erreur vient d'une mauvaise traduction en Runes Anciennes. Oui, il y avait quelques questions portant sur cette matière (une chance que je l'ai étudiée) ce qui me paraît plutôt logique car pas mal de textes anciens sont écrits en Runes._

 _Enfin bref, ça me place (largement) première et Kingsley n'a même pas eu besoin de justifier son choix. J'ai reçu, quelques minutes après mes résultats détaillés, un hibou de sa part me donnant rendez-vous dans son bureau. Je commence dès lundi prochain et terminerai le mois avec son assistant actuel pour être formée au poste._

 _Harmonie (qui va de mieux en mieux) a (beaucoup) insisté pour m'accompagner dans une séance shopping (je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'accompagnement alors qu'elle m'a clairement forcé la main…). Elle a dit, je cite : « Tu ne peux pas aller travailler pour le ministre comme tu vas faire tes courses ! ». Enfin, voilà que je me retrouve avec de nouveaux tailleurs et trois paires de chaussures neuves (rien que ça)._

 _Ceci dit, je ne suis pas mécontente, je crois que ça me va plutôt bien. De toute façon Harmonie a des goûts assez sûrs en matière de vêtements. Enfin bref, assez parlé chiffons ! Ah non, une dernière chose ! J'en ai aussi profité pour acheter quelques dessous dont un ensemble qui n'est pas vraiment dans mon style habituel mais qui devrait beaucoup te plaire ! J'ai hâte de te le montrer ! Je vais te faire aimer le rouge._

 _As-tu aimé ma façon de te faire réviser ? Moi j'ai adoré en tout cas. Arrêter la fellation à chaque fois que tu faisais une erreur… Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à garder mon air sérieux devant tes regards torturés. Ceci dit, avoue que ça t'a bien encouragé à chercher au fin fond de ta mémoire ?_

 _De plus, tu t'es bien vengé par la suite en me faisant languir pour me faire jouir ! C'était tellement injuste ! Voilà que je m'implique à fond dans tes révisions et que tu me remercies comme ça ?! J'étais pourtant déterminée à ne pas te supplier mais… Je n'ai pas tenu, je l'avoue !_

 _Enfin, je vais te parler d'autre chose parce que je n'ai guère envie de me mettre dans tous mes états à peine séparés !_

 _Je ne sais plus si je t'ai dit mais, pendant tes heures de travail, Rachel est venue toquer à la porte. Elle savait que j'étais seule et du coup, elle a voulu me tenir compagnie le dimanche. Elle est vraiment sympa et a une discussion intéressante (une fois habitué à son accent). J'ai passé un bon moment et le temps m'a paru passer plus vite en t'attendant._

 _Pour ce qui est d'Ashton, tu es sûr qu'il a bien pris ton refus ? Il a été encore plus froid que les fois d'avant à mon égard. Non pas que ça me fasse quelque chose, je m'interroge, c'est tout._

 _Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier en te parlant de mon lundi ! Je dîne en tête à tête avec mon père samedi qui vient, il m'en a parlé cette après-midi. Comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre week-end, nous nous sommes revus il y a peu mais sans vraiment discuter des sujets importants. Je pense que nous le ferons pendant le dîner._

 _Tu auras bien sûr un compte rendu détaillé dans ma prochaine lettre. En même temps que celui du procès de Zabini (il a lieu jeudi, comme tu le sais). J'ai hâte que cette histoire soit définitivement close !_

 _Harry refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit sur les interrogatoires, il a même essayé de me dissuader de me rendre au procès. Ce qui veut dire que ça doit être plus sordide que ce à quoi je m'attends… Enfin bref, hors de question de me laisser impressionner par ce veracrasse de Zabini ! J'y serai, ne serait-ce que pour soutenir Harmonie. A elle aussi, un auror lui a conseillé de ne pas venir car ils ont son témoignage et donc, elle n'est pas obligée de passer à la barre. Mais Harmonie est vraiment déterminée à s'y rendre._

 _Enfin voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à te raconter._

 _Ah si, concernant mes copines d'université ! En fait, il n'y a qu'Harmonie que je qualifierais d'amie. Les autres, je n'ai jamais vraiment copiné avec. Mais Harmonie avait envie de voir du monde et ça s'est fait comme ça._

 _Au cas où ça ne te semblerait pas évident, j'ai toujours eu plus de mal à m'entendre avec les filles qu'avec les garçons. A Poudlard, j'ai toujours préféré les blagues nulles de Ron plutôt que les potins, les discussions maquillage ou qui a la note du plus beau mec de Poudlard de Lavande et Parvati !_

 _De plus, avant Poudlard, je dirais même que c'était plus général. Avant Harry et Ron, je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'amis. Il faut dire qu'à l'école primaire, passer les récréations le nez plongé dans un bouquin plutôt que de courir partout en criant n'est pas vraiment fait pour attirer la sympathie…_

 _Même Ron et Harry ne m'aimaient pas particulièrement au début. Il a fallu qu'ils me sauvent d'un troll et que je les sauve devant le Professeur McGonagall pour qu'on se lie._

 _Enfin voilà. Cette fois, je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à te raconter !_

 _Je t'embrasse et me languis déjà de te revoir sans savoir quand ce sera possible…_

 _Prends soin de toi, révise bien et n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	35. Lettre 68

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 68_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 21 mai 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Alors, je vais prendre les choses dans l'ordre où ça s'est passé, puis ta lettre point par point parce que j'en ai des choses à te dire ! Mais avant, je tiens à te dire que tu me manques horriblement, car ça, c'est tous les jours !_

 _Tout d'abord le procès de Zabini. La première fois où je t'avais parlé de lui, je t'avais raconté qu'il avait passé une année à l'étranger, tu te souviens ? Eh bien il étudiait la Médicomagie au Canada. Là-bas, aussi il y a deux cas comme celui d'Harmonie, il a été mis en examen mais les poursuites ont été mystérieusement abandonnées. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait eu des dessous de table, comme tu m'as dit que sa mère était riche…_

 _Ensuite, j'ai compris ce que Harry aurait préféré que je ne sache jamais et j'ai même hésité à t'en parler mais on s'est promis de ne pas se ménager alors, je ne te cache rien. Comme il savait qu'une fois revenue à moi, je pourrais l'identifier, il n'avait pas seulement prévu de me faire subir la même chose qu'à Harmonie… Je réalise qu'en plus du reste, j'ai échappé à la mort… Je ne vais pas te dire que ça ne m'a rien fait, ce serait mentir._

 _Il a aussi avoué que pour ses autres victimes, c'était purement physique (il était tellement détaché !) mais que pour moi, il y avait aussi de la jalousie. Apparemment, il voulait t'atteindre toi… Voilà, je t'avais promis de ne rien te cacher, c'est chose faite mais je me demande si c'est une bonne chose pour le coup…_

 _Au final, il a été condamné à 10 ans de prison pour viol et 4 ans pour tentative de viol. Il aura un suivi psy durant toute la période de son incarcération et il pourra espérer une libération anticipée en fonction de la façon dont il se tiendra en prison et du bilan psy… Vu l'absence totale de remords, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il pourra peut-être se retrouver libre dans une dizaine d'années…_

 _Sinon, sur un sujet plus réjouissant, le dîner avec mon père s'est merveilleusement bien passé. Il m'a juste dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il me pardonnait. Qu'il lui a simplement fallu le temps d'accepter qu'à cause de mes pouvoirs, je serais toujours plus à même de me protéger seule. Une fois tout ça exprimé, j'ai retrouvé mon père tel que je l'avais toujours connu. Il m'a répété à quel point il était fier de moi pour à peu près tout ce qui a fait ma vie depuis leur absence._

 _Evidement, on a parlé de toi. Je pense que ta façon de me protéger t'a fait marquer des points auprès de lui. Même s'il a dit que j'étais bien assez forte pour me protéger toute seule, je sais que c'était juste pour ne pas me heurter, sinon, il aurait plus insisté sur le sujet._

 _Passons à mon premier jour en tant qu'assistante du Ministre. C'était vraiment passionnant, même si j'ai surtout regardé faire l'assistant actuel. Bon, il y a forcément toutes les tâches liées au secrétariat, c'est-à-dire : la gestion des rendez-vous et du courrier de Kingsley, l'accueil de ses visiteurs mais pas que ! Je vais être amenée à travailler étroitement avec lui sur des projets de lois et il m'a déjà dit qu'il compte sur moi pour lui proposer des lois à changer, supprimer ou adapter en plus des projets qu'il a déjà en tête._

 _Et comme je dépends du Ministre lui-même et non d'un service bien précis, je peux m'attaquer aux lois touchant les créatures aussi bien qu'à celle touchant les sorciers (ce qui m'arrange fortement, tu t'en doutes !). Donc voilà, j'ai déjà hâte que Nicolas (l'assistant actuel) s'en aille pour pouvoir travailler tranquille._

 _Pour ce qui est de ma tenue, je te rassure, celles que je mets pour aller travailler sont tout à fait convenables mais un petit sort de rétrécissement et peut-être un de découpe pourront rendre ton imagination tout à fait réelle. Je me ferai une joie d'essayer ça la prochaine fois qu'on se voit et ce sera toi qui supplieras, très cher !_

 _Sinon, concentre-toi, Monsieur rempli de pensées lubriques. Comment se sont passés tes examens en potions ? Et tu es content du dossier que tu as dû rendre ? Je sais que le temps que tu reçoives ma lettre, tu l'auras déjà rendu et tes examens de potions seront passés eux aussi._

 _Je suis ravi de savoir que tu rentreras à la maison avant fin juin. J'ai tellement hâte ! Surtout qu'avec tous tes examens, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que je vienne te voir avant (détrompe-moi si tu penses l'inverse)._

 _Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où tu resteras pendant ces quelques mois, pour moi, il était évident que ma porte t'était ouverte. Après, je n'ai pas trop osé t'en parler parce que tu avais émis l'idée de passer tes vacances auprès de ta mère. Je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu préfères rester à la maison. Remarque que je dis à la maison et pas « chez moi »._

 _Pour ce qui est d'après ton retour définitif, là aussi, je ne demande qu'à ce qu'on vive ensemble. L'éloignement qu'on vit en ce moment m'est tellement difficile que ça me permet d'être sûre que c'est ce que je veux. En plus, tu ne laisses pas traîner tes chaussettes de partout, tu es une perle rare !_

 _Donc non, pas de « Whatever », je n'oublie pas ça ! Tu es vivement attendu à la maison aussi vite que tu pourras. Toutes les surfaces de mon appartement se réjouissent de ton retour !_

 _Pour ce qui est d'Ashton et de Rachel, note que moi aussi je m'en fous comme de ma première cape ! Enfin non, si Rachel est heureuse, je suis contente, ni plus ni moins. Pour ce qui est de ton caractère attirant, je dois avouer que c'est vrai… la plupart du temps (haha !)._

 _Pablo a quand même l'air plus sympathique que ces deux pestes ! D'ailleurs, je suis surprise ! Je t'ai dit qu'elles notaient les gars de Poudlard et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir quelle note tu avais dans leur stupide carnet (parce que oui, même si ça ne m'intéressait pas, elles m'ont quand même montré…) ?_

 _Figure-toi que non, on ne s'est pas toujours entendus. Jusqu'à l'Halloween de cette année-là, on ne se parlait quasiment pas, Ron me détestait d'ailleurs ! Le jour de l'attaque du troll, je l'avais entendu se moquer de moi en terminant par « Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucun ami… ». Inutile de te dire qu'à cette époque-là, ça m'avait plus que touchée. C'est vrai, je n'avais aucun ami et même si je n'en donnais pas l'air, ça me faisait beaucoup de mal… Bref, je suis allée pleurer dans les toilettes toute l'après-midi. C'est Harry qui a pensé à moi et au fait que je n'étais pas du tout au courant pour le troll. Ils m'ont sauvée ce jour-là (C'est Ron qui a assommé le troll avec sa propre massue !)._

 _Et saches, Monsieur, que McGonagall m'a retiré cinq points pour avoir cru que j'étais partie pour affronter le troll toute seule ! Donc non, ce n'est pas encore cette fois-ci que j'avouerai que nous sommes favorisés._

 _Voilà, je t'ai tout dit je crois ! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes examens à venir bien que je pense que tu aies assez travaillé pour te passer de chance._

 _Je t'aime et je t'embrasse où tu voudras en attendant impatiemment de pouvoir le faire en vrai._

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	36. Lettre 70

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 70_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rra :_**

 ** _Lily : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 28 mai 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Je suis contente d'apprendre qu'ils t'aient demandé l'Elixir d'Euphorie. En effet, c'était du réchauffé pour toi mais c'est une bonne chose (bien que je ne doute pas que tu aurais réussi sur quelque chose de moins connu). Je suis aussi ravie de ce que tu me dis sur la métamorphose et de ma façon de te faire réviser mais j'espère quand même que tu ne t'es pas retrouvé avec « une trique d'enfer » en plein examen… Note que cette idée me fait quand même sourire._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes visites, je comprends. Je préfère que tu consacres ton temps à tes révisions, surtout que tu as ton boulot en plus à gérer. De plus, nous sommes déjà fin mai et la mi-juin se rapproche chaque jour un peu plus (seulement, jamais assez vite à mon goût)._

 _Pour le portoloin, tu me diras ton heure d'arrivée ? Je suis certaine que je travaillerai ce jour-là mais je pourrai peut-être m'absenter quelques minutes pour t'embrasser si c'est pendant mes heures de boulot._

 _Pour ton boulot d'été, c'est vraiment génial ! Tu vas pouvoir travailler dans ce qui t'intéresse et ainsi, savoir si c'est vraiment fait pour toi. C'est vrai que si ce n'est pas dans l'accompagnement et la réinsertion des détenus, tu aurais d'autres spécialités à explorer, ça ne voudra pas dire que tu as perdu ton temps._

 _Pour Zabini, non, je ne t'en veux pas car moi-même je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je me suis « forcée » à le faire pour te tenir au courant mais je n'ai plus envie de m'attarder là-dessus. Harmonie a finalisé son inscription pour la rentrée de Septembre à Paris, elle va mieux, elle continue ses entretiens avec son psychomage. Elle a vraiment l'air de passer à autre chose et j'en suis heureuse._

 _Ceci dit, je tiens juste à relever un point dans ce que tu dis au sujet des émotions que tu ressens. Pourquoi la culpabilité ?_

 _Enfin, j'espère que Luke t'aidera à démêler tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres à cause de ça ou que ça remette en cause tout ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à présent. Saches que même si moi je ne ressens pas le besoin d'en parler, toi, tu peux le faire. Je serai toujours à ton écoute._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon père, il n'est pas si terrible. Ceci dit, ne t'attends pas à quelqu'un d'aussi chaleureux que ma mère !_

 _Ah, je vois, moi qui comptais t'apprendre quelque chose, c'est raté ! Ces filles étaient tout sauf discrètes par Merlin !_

 _Je serais plus que ravie de passer sous le bureau pour ton bon plaisir (et pour le mien aussi, j'avoue !). Enfin, dessus, dessous, je saurais apprécier de toutes les manières._

 _Mon boulot se passe super bien, Nico fait son dernier jour jeudi, j'ai hâte, même si collaborer avec lui est plutôt agréable. Pour Kingsley, c'est vrai que travailler avec quelqu'un qu'on connait bien est assez sympa. Enfin, je sais qu'avec lui, du moment que je travaille bien, je n'aurai aucun souci. Il est assez souple au final, tant qu'on ne se roule pas les pouces et tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas mon genre._

 _On avait vaincu un troll Monsieur le jaloux ! Elle ne pouvait pas décemment me retirer 150 points après ça ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'un jour, elle nous a enlevé 50 points à Harry et moi alors qu'on avait enfreint le règlement pour aider Hagrid ? Elle n'était pas partiale !_

 _Arrête avec toutes tes allusions cochonnes, j'ai déjà assez hâte comme ça ! Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est que tu va me trouver dans un état de manque indescriptible et que je vais user de toi jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce !_

 _Bon, sur ce, va réviser et si ça t'aide, imagine-moi en train de te motiver._

 _Toi aussi tu me manques comme c'est pas possible !_

 _Je t'embrasse et n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger.**_

 _ **Assistante du Ministre.**_

 _(Tu as vu, ça en jette,_

 _hein ?)_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	37. Lettre 72

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 72_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rra :_**

 ** _Lily : Merci beaucoup!_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 5 juin 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. J'aurais préféré que tu le fêtes auprès de moi plutôt que d'être entre deux examens de Botanique mais bon, ce n'est que partie remise. Je compte bien rattraper ça dès ton retour. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je garde tes cadeaux avec moi… Enfin, il y a un cadeau que je ne peux que garder puisque ce sera à moi de le porter et l'autre… Eh bien, je veux que tu l'ouvres devant moi._

 _Pour ce qui est de ton dossier, je croise les doigts. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une impression. Comment s'est passée la botanique ? Je sais que tu auras passé les deux lorsque ma lettre t'arrivera._

 _Hey, Monsieur, je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu t'étais touché en plein examen ! Quand même ! Mais je sais que parfois une simple pensée peut faire de l'effet…_

 _Sinon, j'adore ce que tu me dis sur ce que tu as envie de me faire et ça me donne encore plus d'impatience. Plus que huit jours, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout près et en même temps trop loin…_

 _Comme le fait que ta première année d'étude soit bientôt finie. Je me dis « Déjà une » et en même temps « encore une ». J'ai vraiment hâte que tu sois de retour sans avoir à me dire que tu devras repartir._

 _Pour ton heure d'arrivée, oui, ce sera parfait, bien qu'il m'arrive parfois de traîner au bureau après ces heure-là. En même temps, je préfère m'avancer dans mon travail plutôt que de rentrer à la maison, seule. Mais tu seras-là alors je partirai à des heures plus décentes, car en effet, te retrouver chaque soir n'a pas de prix._

 _D'ailleurs, tu dis que ce sera un peu spécial mais ce sera un avant-goût de « plus tard ». Je vais savourer ces mois auprès de toi. Déjà, parce que ce sera la plus longue période ensemble jusqu'à présent mais aussi parce que tu me manques trop pour que je ne saisisse pas la chance que c'est de t'avoir près de moi._

 _J'ai aussi hâte que tu cuisines ! Sais-tu que les ustensiles ne servent que lorsque tu es là ou quand Harry vient manger à la maison ? Car oui, je l'invite mais il prépare à manger… Je sais, je devrais avoir honte mais bon, j'assume !_

 _Oui, bien sûr, tu iras voir ta mère quand tu le voudras et autant de fois que tu le voudras. Je tacherai de ne pas t'attacher au lit… Quoi que, ça pourrait être amusant ! Dis, tu me laisserais faire ?_

 _Pour ce qui est de rencontrer ta mère, je pense que je survivrai mais merci de m'avertir, je pourrai mieux me préparer. De plus, le fait de savoir que tu seras là m'aide à moins stresser. Je la rencontrerai quand tu le voudras, sans soucis._

 _Hum, pour ce qui est de l'épisode forêt interdite, je pense qu'un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire est nécessaire (sérieusement, soit ta mémoire est plus que sélective, soit tu as un vrai problème !). Le dragon que nous avons emmené jusqu'à la tour a été récupéré par des Dragonnier et son transport au sein de l'école était parfaitement sous contrôle, la preuve, il s'est fait sans encombre. C'est à cause de toi et de ton envie de pourrir la vie d'Harry si on a fini dans la forêt interdite !_

 _Car oui, si tu n'avais pas cherché à nous faire prendre (et si on n'avait pas oublié la cape d'invisibilité en haut), tout serait passé inaperçu ! De plus, le professeur McGonagall ne nous a pas puni pour le dragon mas bien parce qu'on se promenait en pleine nuit. Tu n'as pu donner aucune preuve pour Norbert(a). Ceci dit, je suis bien contente qu'elle t'ait collé avec nous, après tout, elle n'avait pas tort, toi aussi tu te promenais en dehors de ton dortoir à des heures interdites ! Je me souviens encore de ta tête choquée et révoltée lorsqu'elle te l'a dit !_

 _Oui, je confirme, je me sens à ma place. Je fais des choses très différentes les unes des autres, donc je n'ai pas l'impression de stagner, de m'ennuyer et comme je travaille aussi sur les lois, je sais que ça a de l'importance. De plus, le fait d'agir directement sous les ordres de Kingsley est très plaisant. On est sur la même longueur d'onde._

 _C'est vrai que tu t'es précipité mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu n'es pas à ta place. Je me languis que tu puisses parler de tout ça avec Luke, il saura certainement mieux t'aider que moi. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que même si tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas fait pour ça, ça ne voudra pas dire que tu as perdu ton temps._

 _Tu auras passé tes ASPIC qui te serviront à t'engager dans autre chose si tu le souhaites. De plus, te rends-tu compte du travail sur toi-même que tu as fais tout au long de ces mois ? Alors, même si tu dois changer d'avis, ça ne fera pas du reste un mauvais choix._

 _Comme je ne regrette pas mon choix sur la médicomagie. J'hésitais beaucoup entre une carrière à Sainte-Mangouste ou au Ministère. Maintenant, je peux être sûr que je suis là où il faut car j'ai pu voir que Sainte-Mangouste n'était pas fait pour moi. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, peut-être que je serais en train de me demander si je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix._

 _Pour ce qui est de Zabini, je persiste à dire que ce que tu ressens n'est pas anormal. C'est comme en médicomagie, il est interdit d'opérer un membre de sa famille ou quelqu'un dont on est émotionnellement proche._

 _Les raisons sont simples, tu ne réfléchiras pas en professionnel mais en tant que personne. Avec Zabini, tu réfléchis en tant que petit-ami de la victime et pas en tant qu'éducateur psycho-social. Si tu persistes dans cette voix et que dans dix ans, il doit être désigné un éduc pour sa réinsertion, ça ne sera pas toi, enfin, j'imagine que là aussi il y a les mêmes règles que pour les médicomages ? Je l'espère en tout cas !_

 _Enfin, pour la culpabilité que tu ressens, je m'en doutais mais je préférais que tu le dises. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! Bien sûr, je sais que dans ces cas-là c'est facile à dire mais que ça ne t'aidera pas. Pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Lucius ne m'a pas menacée à cause de toi mais parce qu'il voulait contrôler ta vie. Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui a voulu ça._

 _Pareil pour Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire s'il a toujours été jaloux de toi ? As-tu fait quelque chose pour ça ? Non, je ne pense pas. Enfin, peut-être y avait-il une espèce de compétition entre vous à Poudlard, ça je n'en sais rien, mais le fait est que tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes._

 _Après, tu dois te dire que ça revient au même, que si on n'avait pas été ensemble, Lucius et Zabini n'auraient jamais étaient intéressés par ma personne… C'est vrai. Pourtant, si c'était à refaire, si je remontais le temps au moment où nous avons commencé à nous intéresser l'un à l'autre, je referais exactement les mêmes choix._

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Drago et s'il faut encore affronter d'autres tordus pour pouvoir être avec toi, eh bien je le ferai. La seule personne contre qui je ne me battrai pas pour notre couple, c'est toi. Alors s'il te plait, sois fort comme tu l'as été jusqu'ici et ne les laisse pas gagner._

 _Je te laisse à regret, te savoir aussi mal me donne encore plus envie d'être auprès de toi. Je t'embrasse et me languis que tu sois enfin de retour._

 _ **Je t'aime,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	38. Lettre 74

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 74_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _15, Essex Magical Street_**

 ** _Salem MA-01970_**

 ** _États-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 18 juin 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Me voilà tout juste de retour à la maison et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer parce que tu es resté là-bas et que je ne peux pas plus te soutenir. Si j'avais un peu plus d'un mois d'ancienneté à mon actif, j'aurais osé demander plus de jours à Kingsley mais là, je ne me voyais pas lui demander plus que le lundi._

 _Et je te le redis, je n'ai pas « négligé » mon travail pour venir jusqu'à toi, j'ai juste demandé à Kingsley de me donner mon lundi et de venir travailler le samedi qui vient en compensation. Il a tout de suite accepté, pour lui, ça ne fait pas de grande différence et je ne prendrai pas de retard dans ce que j'ai à faire._

 _Tu as eu beaucoup de choses à gérer et à encaisser cette année et particulièrement sur la fin. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser affronter ça seul. C'est tellement injuste ! Tu t'es donné du mal pour réussir et une fois de plus, on vient t'emmerder avec des choses passées que tu as déjà suffisamment payées…_

 _Quant à ces accusations de tricherie, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as juste travaillé. J'aimerais bien savoir qui est la personne qui est allée dire ça ! D'ailleurs, j'y pense, je ne dis pas que c'est forcément lui mais ça pourrait être Ashton, non ? Parce que tu me dis que Rachel et Pablo sont venu te voir après mais tu ne parles pas de lui. De plus, je me souviens que dans une de tes lettres, tu avais parlé du fait qu'il avait aperçu La Marque…_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'ils ne tarderont pas à te dire ce qu'il en est car cette attente est insupportable, d'autant que tu n'as rien à te reprocher…_

 _Bon, je ne vais pas plus m'étendre sur ce sujet, je l'ai déjà assez fait et je sais que ça ne t'aide en rien._

 _J'espère vraiment que ma visite impromptue t'a fait plaisir et que tu ne m'as pas dit ça juste pour me faire plaisir._

 _Quoi que, ta façon de m'accueillir était assez explicite, je n'ai pas de raison de douter en fait. J'ai été plutôt surprise, je dois l'avouer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on discute mais tu as préféré me déshabiller dès la porte refermée. Je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là, c'était tout bonnement fantastique._

 _Bon, comme je viens de te quitter, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à te dire…_

 _Saches que je t'aime et que même de loin, je te soutiens. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je crois en toi et que je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras, même si c'est dans une autre branche, dans une autre école ou quoi que ce soit._

 _ **Je t'embrasse,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	39. Lettre 76

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 76_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Fond d'Aiglun,_**

 ** _06910 Le Mas_**

 ** _France_**

 ** _Londres, le 28 Juin 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour mon soutien, ça va de soi tout comme toi tu me soutiens quand j'en ai besoin. Je t'avoue que je suis toujours furieuse sur la manière dont ils t'ont exclu. Furieuse, outrée et dégoûtée. Donc, je n'imagine même pas ce que toi, tu dois ressentir…_

 _Je sens à travers tes mots que tu es perdu et c'est plus que normal. Ce qu'ils ont fait n'a aucune logique et j'ai pourtant essayé de retourner ça dans tous les sens. Les accusations de tricherie ne tenaient pas et tu as payé tes fautes passées. Puis même si ça n'était pas le cas, ce n'est pas à eux, américains, de te punir pour ce que tu as commis sur le sol anglais. C'est tout bonnement révoltant !_

 _Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de tout reprendre à zéro mais ce n'est peut-être que passager. Tu pourrais changer d'avis et tenter de t'inscrire à l'université, cette année ou l'année d'après… Enfin, quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai._

 _C'est vrai que ça a été dur de te voir repartir si vite… L'été s'annonçait si bien et maintenant… Mais je te le redis, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour te recentrer, pour encaisser ce qu'il vient de se passer et le reste._

 _Sache que je ne suis pas prête de « foutre le camp ». Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Alors continue à compter sur mon soutien silencieux et ma tendresse, je ne pense pas que tu les perdras un jour._

 _Tu parles de la réaction de Luke mais tu ne précises pas, comment a-t-il réagi ? Et comment pouvait-il se douter pour toi et moi ? Tu lui avais parlé de nos contacts ?_

 _Je suis contente que ton rendez-vous avec lui t'ait fait du bien. J'espère qu'il saura t'aider à encaisser tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tout s'est enchaîné très vite, trop vite…_

 _Je te le redis, prends le temps qu'il faudra, ça fait des mois que je t'attends, je peux encore patienter quelques jours, semaines ou même mois s'il le faut._

 _Enfin, je serai ravie de venir ce week-end. Je devrais être là vendredi pour 19 heures environ. Le temps de finir le boulot, de me changer et de prendre quelques vêtements. Même si j'angoisse un peu de rencontrer ta mère, maintenant que l'échéance est si proche, je ne refuserai jamais deux jours en ta compagnie._

 _Je te dis donc à demain, j'ai déjà hâte._

 _ **Je t'embrasse et te rappelle que je t'aime.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	40. Lettre 78

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 78_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Fond d'Aiglun,_**

 ** _06910 Le Mas_**

 ** _France_**

 ** _Londres, le 7 août 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Voilà que tu n'es parti que depuis hier matin et tu me manques déjà (surprenant, hein ?). Ce mois en ta compagnie a été un vrai bonheur. C'est la première fois que nous passons autant de temps l'un avec l'autre et comme je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer dans l'avenir pour toi, professionnellement parlant, ça m'angoisse, j'avoue._

 _Enfin, dans tous les cas, quoi que tu fasses, ça ira. Ce sera juste difficile si tu pars loin encore une fois mais on fera avec._

 _Quoique, j'ai toujours la possibilité de t'attacher au lit, il me semble que ça t'a plu la dernière fois. Moi aussi ça m'a plu d'ailleurs puis, j'ai enfin pu te faire supplier, ce n'est pas négligeable ! De plus, tu étais tellement « contrarié » par ce fait que ta façon de te venger par la suite était… Délicieuse. Je le dis et le redis mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu es doué avec ta langue !_

 _Bref, je m'égare et j'ai très chaud, déjà en raison de la chaleur mais aussi à cause de ce que ça me fait de repenser à de tels instants… Je dors en sous-vêtements d'ailleurs… Enfin, c'est vrai que ça doit te sembler quelconque après tout, quand tu es là, je ne porte rien la nuit, la plupart du temps…_

 _Voilà, je m'égare encore !_

 _Comment vont Corinne et Alphonse ? Les roses sont toujours aussi belles ? Et ta mère ? Passe-leur mon bonjour à tous._

 _Sinon, hier, j'ai rencontré Minerva (Merlin, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'appeler ainsi…). Elle venait pour rencontrer Kingsley au sujet d'une affaire concernant Poudlard. Elle a été surprise de me trouver à mon poste d'assistante. Il est vrai qu'aux dernières nouvelles que je lui avais données, j'étais en seconde année de médicomagie…_

 _Du coup, après son rendez-vous, nous sommes allées prendre un thé à la cafétéria du ministère. Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses et c'était plaisant. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Heureusement que Kingsley sait que je compte rarement mes heures !_

 _Ensuite, on est sortis, avec Harry. Sais-tu que Pansy et lui vont emménager ensemble ? Ça a l'air de marcher entre eux. Bon, en même temps, Harry est plutôt facile à vivre._

 _Sinon, j'ai aussi appris que Ron sortait (ou ressortait plutôt) avec Lavande… Merlin, j'espère pour lui qu'elle est moins niaise qu'à l'époque ! « Oh mon Ron-Ron »… Ron-Ron, sérieusement ? Je trouve que le petit boursouflet d'amour que je t'ai sorti une fois faisait moins ridicule !_

 _Et enfin, Théo a fini par dire quel était son mystérieux projet ! Dans moins de quinze jours, il va ouvrir trois librairies-café ! Une sur le chemin de Traverse, une à Pré-au-Lard et une dernière dans le quartier sorcier de Dublin. Apparemment, il a mis un moment à recevoir toutes les autorisations nécessaires mais aussi à acquérir les locaux. Mystère résolu ! Peut-être es-tu déjà au courant ? Je pense qu'il a envoyé une lettre à chacun de nous._

 _Voilà pour « nos » amis (je sais que c'est assez relatif, surtout concernant Ron)._

 _Pour ce qui est de moi, je dîne avec mes parents ce soir. Ma mère déplore déjà ton absence tandis que mon père a dit : « Je vais avoir ma fille pour moi seul ». Apparemment, ta mère n'est pas la seule à avoir du mal ! Enfin, il m'a quand même dit de te saluer._

 _Pendant que j'y pense ! Tu ne m'as pas du tout parlé de tes entretiens avec Luke. Non pas que je veuille connaître le détail, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, mais juste savoir si tu vas mieux ou non. J'évite toujours les sujets sensibles car je ne sais pas où tu en es mais tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si tu le veux ?_

 _Bon, je vais te laisser, mes parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver. As-tu une idée de la date de ton retour ? Oui, je sais, tu n'es parti que depuis hier… Mais tu me manques déjà trop._

 _Je t'embrasse et te souhaite un bon séjour._

 _._

 _ **Je t'aime,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	41. Lettre 80

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 80_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 1_ _er_ _Septembre 2001_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mon Amour,_**

 _Voilà, tu es parti ce matin et je rentre à la maison qui est tellement vide ! Est-ce qu'un jour on arrivera à vivre plus d'un mois d'affilé ensemble ? Désolée, j'ai un peu le moral à zéro et en plus je suis épuisée._

 _Malgré ce que je viens de dire, je maintiens, c'est une opportunité en or que t'as offert Minerva et tu aurais été fou de refuser. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur même si les débuts risquent d'être difficiles. Après tout, tu seras tout seul à mettre ça en place mais je ne doute pas une seconde de toi._

 _Donc, je suis ravie pour toi et tu as tout mon soutien mais ça ne rend pas la séparation plus facile. Tu me manques déjà horriblement._

 _Après, je relativise, je me dis que tu n'es qu'à Poudlard, qu'en transplanant, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques secondes l'un de l'autre. Donc ça sera toujours plus gérable que ton année à Salem._

 _Je n'ai pas douté du fait que tu finirais par trouver quelque chose, que ce soit en reprenant le même cursus ou en en choisissant un autre mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se fasse si vite et avec une telle proposition !_

 _Je trouve que c'est une belle revanche par rapport à ce que tu as enduré à la fin de ton année à Salem. Ils ont fait une erreur en te renvoyant, je suis bien contente que Minerva ait eu cette idée car tu seras à la hauteur et ça leur montrera qu'ils auraient dû agir autrement._

 _Comme quoi, finalement, tu n'as pas à partir à l'autre bout du monde pour trouver des gens qui te jugent sur celui que tu es et non pas sur ce que tu as fait par le passé. Il y a des personnes bornées partout et heureusement, il y en des plus compréhensives et impartiales aussi !_

 _N'empêche, Monsieur qui aime crier à l'injustice, ça prouve que Minerva n'avantage personne par rapport à sa maison d'appartenance !_

 _Je suis désolée, finalement, tu n'auras pas ta lettre pour ton premier jour. Je suis trop crevée, je la terminerai demain. Bon, je sais que tu n'aurais pas remarqué la coupure mais je tenais tellement à ce que tu l'aies ce soir…_

 _._

 _Me revoilà après une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Enfin, je vais certainement retourner faire ma marmotte toute la journée, je vais profiter de mon dimanche comme ça à défaut de pouvoir en profiter avec toi._

 _Ce soir, Harry vient à la maison. Soirée rien que tous les deux, ça va être sympa. On avait invité Ron aussi mais il n'est pas disponible. Enfin, je crois plutôt que Lavande ne voulait pas qu'il vienne me rendre visite sans elle mais il est hors de question que je la supporte pendant mes soirées avec Ron et Harry._

 _Pansy laisse Harry et toi, tu n'as jamais rien dit non plus (même si je voyais que ça ne t'enchantait pas particulièrement) donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait une exception pour Ron-Ron ! On se réunit comme ça environ tous les quinze jours, ça n'est pas la mort du boursouflet, non ?_

 _Puis les quelques soirées qu'on a fait tous ensemble ne me donnent pas envie de plus la côtoyer que ça. Heureusement qu'il y aura Pansy (je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour)._

 _Sinon, Théo a des problèmes avec la gestion de sa librairie à Londres, du coup, il va revenir quelques temps dans le coin (il ne sait pas si ce sera quelques semaines ou quelques mois) avec Siobhán. Il laissera la librairie d'Irlande entre les mains d'un de ses cousins._

 _Tu savais qu'il avait proposé à Pansy de gérer celle de Pré-au-Lard ? Selon Harry, elle hésite parce que ce n'est pas vraiment son rayon. Tu en penses quoi ?_

 _Alors, comment s'est passée la rentrée ? Puis ton premier jour de cours (je sais que tu me répondras certainement après lundi, du coup, tu l'auras passé) ?_

 _Je ne vois pas bien quoi te dire de plus à part que tu me manques et que j'ai hâte de te retrouver._

 _ **Je t'embrasse et n'oublie pas que je t'aime infiniment.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _(Qui va se cacher_

 _sous sa couette_

 _dès que Looping sera partie)_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	42. Lettre 82

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 82_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 4 Septembre 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça me touche mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une fatigue passagère. Probablement une carence en fer ou en vitamines. J'essaie de ne plus sauter de repas, ça devrait aller mieux d'ici peu et au pire, j'ai la visite médicale obligatoire pour le travail lundi qui vient. Si je me sens toujours fatiguée à ce moment-là, j'en parlerai, promis._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai l'immense joie de t'annoncer que tu pourras t'assurer de mon état avant ce week-end. Kingsley m'a chargé de m'entretenir avec Minerva demain et j'ai évidemment rusé pour placer ce rendez-vous tard dans la journée. Ainsi, comme tu ne seras pas en heure de cours, peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir un peu ?_

 _Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir aussi enthousiaste ! Ainsi, tu appelles le professeur Flitwick, Filius ? Rien que le prénom en lui-même est étrange… Mais je suis contente qu'ils t'acceptent et te considèrent comme leur égal car c'est ce que tu es à présent, Professeur Malefoy. J'aime bien ton nouveau titre, il te sied à merveille, Professeur._

 _C'est normal que ça te fasse un peu peur, comme tu le dis, c'est une grosse responsabilité mais pour moi, le fait que tu en aies conscience montre que tu prends ça au sérieux et du coup, je ne doute pas de toi une seule seconde._

 _Pour le prénom de ton collègue… Merlin, j'ai essayé de le prononcer mais je pense que ça n'est pas trop ça ! Mike, c'est très bien ! Quant à Minerva, la façon dont vous vous appelez n'a pas grande importance, le fait est qu'elle a confiance en toi, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas fait une telle proposition._

 _Oui, bien sûr, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, ce serait difficile de réussir sans l'appui des autres professeurs. Hum, je t'imagine bien partir dans tous les sens, comme quand tu me parlais de ce que tu pourrais mettre en place une fois sur place, avant ton départ. J'aime le Drago surexcité !_

 _Oh comme j'aimerais me transformer en petite souris pour assister à l'un de tes cours et te voir en action ! Tu arrives à faire ce fameux mouvement de cape dont Rogue avait le secret ? Tu ne fais pas trop glousser les jeunes filles ? Je me souviens que certaines ne se gênaient pas pour Lockhart et comme tu es bien plus charmant que lui… Je te rassure, là, ça n'est pas du tout de la jalousie, ça m'amuserait, au contraire._

 _Enfin, pour en revenir à un sujet plus sérieux. Je suis fière de toi. Voilà que tu es impliqué dans un projet important et compliqué et je te sens motivé et passionné par ce que tu fais et prévois de faire. Pour ce qui est des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, je suis certaine que tu sauras t'en sortir et rester impartial (enfin, pour l'impartialité, j'en suis « presque » certaine !)._

 _Tu as toujours une telle mauvaise foi avec ça ! Par Merlin ! On terrassait des trolls, des voleurs de pierre philosophale, des basilics, des rats traîtres (Pettigrow), des détraqueurs, des profs timbrés et tout ce qui s'en suit… Non, franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire qu'on a été favorisés !_

 _En effet, un week-end sur deux est nettement mieux que ce qu'on a vécu pendant ton année à Salem et je sais que c'est important pour ton travail d'être sur place en ce moment. Je me languis simplement de pouvoir vivre avec toi de manière plus « fixe ». Mais oui, je suis heureuse de ce qu'on a._

 _J'ai hâte d'être au week-end pour te retrouver pendant deux jours ! Tu me manques aussi affreusement._

 _Pour ce qui est de la loi, je la lui aie soumise et il attend la prochaine réunion avec le Magenmagot pour en parler. Ça risque de prendre du temps. Il y a un temps de réflexion assez long avant de passer aux votes et il faut qu'elle obtienne la majorité des voix, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée, loin de là. Entre ceux qui seront tout simplement contre et ceux qui la refuseront juste pour le plaisir de contrer Kingsley…_

 _Je suis contente que tu aies pu retrouver Poupy. C'est une elfe adorable._

 _Pour la librairie, je ne trouve pas trop que ce soit comparable, on parle de la gestion d'une boutique, pas simplement de travailler dans une librairie. Elle aurait toutes les commandes à gérer, les clients, les comptes… Je pense qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien mais on ne peut pas comparer ça à ce qu'elle fait en ce moment._

 _Siobhán a l'air beaucoup mieux disposée à mon égard. Malgré sa jalousie, je pense qu'elle est quand même mieux que Lavande. Elle au moins a des sujets de conversation intéressants… Evidemment, je saluerai Théo de ta part, ce soir normalement._

 _Concernant Ron, je ne te demande rien de plus mon Amour. Je suis déjà surprise que tu arrives à rester courtois quand tu le vois._

 _Je me languis d'être à demain (en espérant pouvoir te voir un peu) pour que tu me racontes ton cours avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Pour que tu me montres tes appartements aussi (non, je n'ai pas d'idées cochonnes en tête… Enfin, maintenant oui…)_

 _Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

 _ **Je t'embrasse,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	43. Lettre 84

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la lettre 84_** ** _!_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Je tiens à vous dire aussi qu'après la lettre de Lyra, il y aura peut-être une petite coupure puisque je pars presque une semaine en Belgique, pour rencontrer Tom Felton mais aussi passer du temps avec Lyra justement ;) Et NathanaëlleS aussi ;)_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à très vite !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 13 Septembre 2001_**

 _._

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Il faut vraiment que je te vois, le plus vite possible. Pourrais-tu venir à la maison dès que tu sauras te libérer ?_

 _Je sais enfin à quoi est due ma fatigue de ces derniers temps et… Merlin… Il faut que je te parle._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, je ne crois pas… Je ne sais pas en fait, je suis complétement perdue... Je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vas réagir… On n'en a encore jamais parlé en plus... Bref, il faut que tu viennes._

 _ **Je t'aime,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	44. Lettre 86

**_Bonjour tout le monde._**

 **Me voilà de retour après une semaine parfaite en Belgique !**

 **En plus de revoir de merveilleuses personnes qui comptent pour moi, j'ai pu rencontrer Tom Felton. Il a été très sympa et moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas faire ma fangirl gloussante XD Bref, je vais vous éviter le détail, si ça vous intéresse, vous l'avez sur ma Page Facebook (Mery-Alice Gilbert). Je vous embrasse.**

 **Voilà la lettre 86.**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à très vite !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Rra :_**

 ** _MZabiniMalefoy : Merci beaucoup ;)_**

 ** _Hermione04 : Merci, je suis contente que le concept te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, mine de rien, on s'approche vraiment de la fin ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 20 Septembre 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Merci pour ta présence à mon anniversaire. Passer la journée et la nuit auprès de toi a été un soulagement après ces jours de silence._

 _Face à toi, je n'ai pas réussi à être honnête. Lorsque tu m'as demandé comment j'avais pris ta première réaction et surtout, les jours sans nouvelles, je t'ai dit que j'avais juste patienté en sachant que tu reviendrais mais… Ce n'est pas vrai et la vérité est en fait plus facile à dire ici._

 _J'étais terrifiée. Déjà parce que moi-même, je n'avais jamais envisagé de devenir mère. Enfin, dans quelques années (pas mal d'années en fait), oui, mais pas maintenant, pas sans savoir si tu le désirais aussi, pas sans l'avoir prévu. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui aime tout contrôler, ce genre de nouvelle est comme un tremblement de terre._

 _Je n'étais clairement pas en capacité de raisonner, de faire preuve de logique et de compréhension. Alors, quand tu es parti en me disant juste « Je dois retourner à Poudlard » et que je n'ai eu aucune lettre le lendemain, je me suis juste dit que tu ne reviendrais pas. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas du tout logique…_

 _Bref, pas la peine de te faire un dessin, tu dois bien imaginer l'état dans lequel j'étais… J'ai même essayé d'envisager l'avortement mais malgré que je n'aie rien contre l'acte, je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je l'aime déjà ce bébé, parce que c'est toi et moi, comme tu as dit._

 _Cependant, malgré ma certitude que je mènerais cette grossesse à son terme, je paniquais toujours. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ta lettre. Quatre jours ne m'ont jamais semblés aussi long !_

 _Je ne te reproche pas ta première réaction. Je la comprends. C'est une chose qu'on n'avait pas du tout prévu et tu as raison sur tout. On n'a jamais vraiment vécu ensemble, on commence un nouveau boulot tous les deux, ça ne fait qu'un an… Je savais que tu ne sauterais pas de joie._

 _Non, la seule chose que je te reproche c'est les 4 jours sans rien. Juste un petit mot me disant « Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir » m'aurait rassurée. J'aurais su que quoi qu'il en soit, tu étais là, que je devais juste te laisser du temps._

 _Enfin, au final, ça n'a plus d'importance, dès que j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai eu l'impression de respirer normalement à nouveau, qu'un poids énorme quittait mes épaules… Tu es là, comme toujours depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés._

 _Je te le redis, on se fout du passé de ton nom de famille. Notre enfant sera très certainement fier de le porter parce que tu es en train d'en faire quelque chose de bien._

 _Notre enfant… Moi aussi j'ai du mal à réaliser et en même temps, je suis heureuse. Bien sûr, je ne dirais pas que je me languis qu'il soit là… Les mois à venir seront plus que nécessaires pour tout préparer, aussi bien nous que son environnement. Merlin, un bébé !_

 _Mais oui, je sais qu'on y arrivera, toi et moi, ensemble. On a traversé des épreuves plutôt difficiles ensemble et celle-ci n'est pas vraiment une épreuve. C'est une surprise, ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais c'est une bonne chose, pas comme tous les trucs qui nous sont arrivés dernièrement._

 _J'ai déjà annoncé la nouvelle à Kingsley. Ce n'est pas très malin de ma part, mais je dois signer mon contrat définitif à la fin du mois de Septembre et je ne voulais pas lui cacher ma grossesse pour signer. Ça me semblait assez malhonnête, même si la loi me le permet et que je l'aurais certainement fait avec un autre supérieur, là, il s'agit de Kingsley._

 _J'ai bien fait apparemment car en plus de me féliciter, il m'a assuré que ça ne changeait rien pour la signature et qu'il me remerciait pour mon honnêteté. Par contre, ce qui est moins sympa, c'est qu'il me laisse tout juste porter un pauvre petit dossier… Lui-même a eu trois enfants, il doit savoir qu'on n'est pas non plus des fragiles pour autant !_

 _Sinon, pour ce qui est d'en parler aux autres, nos amis, nos familles, je voulais d'abord savoir si tu voulais attendre ou non ? Je pense que ça serait plus judicieux, il y a pas mal de risques les premières semaines. Trois mois me semble bien et ça ne fait que cinq semaines à patienter… Merlin, trois mois dans cinq semaines… Bref, dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

 _Pour ce qui est de tes horaires, on a le temps de voir venir. Pour le moment, rien ne change vraiment. Bien sûr, on aura besoin de mettre plein de choses au point mais ça pourra attendre le week-end où tu seras présent. J'espère juste que tu auras bien réussi à mettre les choses en place avant l'arrivée du bébé… Mais en attendant, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien._

 _Enfin voilà, comme tu le vois, je suis un peu dépassée également mais comme toi, je sais que ça ira parce que je peux compter sur toi._

 _Je t'aime tellement Drago et je me languis ce week-end pour retrouver tes bras, ta bouche, ton corps… Et au fait ! Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas me priver de ton corps pendant la grossesse ?! Merlin, ça ce serait de la torture !_

 _Voilà, je suis de nouveau paniquée !_

 _ **Je t'embrasse,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _(Qui t'assure_

 _que le sexe n'est_

 _pas à proscrire !)_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	45. Lettre 88

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la lettre 88 !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Rra :_**

 ** _Hermione : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce qu'on a prévu pour la suite et fin te plaira ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 24 Septembre 2001_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Tu viens juste de quitter l'appartement et j'ai déjà envie de t'écrire. Je suis sur un petit nuage ! Déjà parce que tu m'as tellement de fois fait monter au septième ciel que j'ai du mal à redescendre mais surtout, parce que ce week-end était parfait._

 _Savoir que tu seras bientôt de retour chaque soir à la maison en dehors d'un week-end sur deux c'est… Merveilleux, parfait. On va vivre ensemble, enfin._

 _Tu sais, quand je disais que rien ne changeait vraiment pour le moment, c'était surtout pour t'éviter de faire quelque chose que tu aurais pu regretter. Si vraiment tu n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de rester à Poudlard, on se serait adaptés. Mais la question ne se pose plus !_

 _Je suis plus que ravie que tu puisses rentrer et m'accompagner durant la grossesse. D'ailleurs, je ne panique plus du tout grâce à toi. Ni pour ce qu'il va arriver dans quelques mois ni pour le reste…_

 _Merlin, quand je repense à toutes les fois où tu m'as fait jouir ce week-end (encore ce matin d'ailleurs), j'en frissonne encore. Je suis enchantée de me rendre compte que ma grossesse ne change encore rien à ce niveau-là._

 _J'aime tellement quand on fait l'amour que je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer me passer de toi pendant de si longs mois !_

 _Pour ce qui est de rattraper ta réaction première, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer, Monsieur, qu'après ce week-end de rêve, tu es tout pardonné._

 _Bref, revenons-en à tes nouvelles disponibilités. Tu remercieras Minerva de ma part, c'est adorable de sa part d'avoir réagi aussi tôt. Bon, je pourrai la remercier vendredi en personne puisque je m'entretiens avec elle une fois de plus mais comme tu la verras avant, ça ne coûte rien._

 _Sinon, il y a certains points de ta lettre que je n'ai pas relevés mais je vais le faire ici, tant que j'y pense ! Ma mauvaise foi et ma mauvaise humeur chroniques ?! Oh Monsieur Rayon de soleil à qui il faut son café pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire, sache que je suis rarement de mauvaise humeur, surtout quand tu es là !_

 _Quant à Pattenrond, il ne laisse pas tant de poils que ça… Bon, d'accord, c'est ma mauvaise foi qui s'exprime là. Enfin, dans tous les cas, nous sommes des sorciers, un petit sort et ses poils ne sont plus un problème._

 _Merlin, j'ai tellement hâte que tu sois ici pour de bon et ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours… J'ai du mal à réaliser !_

 _Bon, je vais aller bosser quand même ! Je te dis à vendredi si tu arrives à m'accorder quelques minutes (je revisiterais bien la bibliothèque avec toi ! C'était vraiment… instructif !)._

 _ **Je t'aime infiniment et je t'embrasse.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt chez Lyra !**_

 _ **Bizzz.**_


	46. Lettre 90

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la lettre 90 !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 3 Novembre 2001_**

 _._

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Je te confirme que nous sommes bien rentrées, Ameline et moi. Ta mère nous a accompagnées jusqu'au terminal et est restée jusqu'à ce que je parte. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu trop protectrice mais je préfère ça à de l'indifférence. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi bien ! Je suis heureuse !_

 _Sinon, pour ce qui est de ta certitude que c'est un garçon, moi, je suis persuadée du contraire ! Enfin, dans tous les cas, si ça venait à être un petit garçon, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne s'appellera ni Gauvain, ni Achille, ni Stanislas ! Sérieusement, tu as acheté le magazine des prénoms de mauvais goût pour me faire marcher ? (Haha !)_

 _Je me languis de te retrouver pour que tu me racontes ce qu'il est ressorti de tes rendez-vous et de ton élève dyspraxique. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'intègres aussi bien auprès de ceux qui ont été nos enseignants._

 _Hum… Tu serais fâché si je te demandais de passer acheter du chocolat avant de rentrer ? Non parce qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça dans le placard et… Et c'est Lola qui a tout voulu manger ! Moi je ne suis que la victime de ses envies ! Je veux de la mousse au chocolat (tu verrais mes yeux larmoyants en écrivant ça, tu ne résisterais pas !)._

 _J'ai bien dit à Alison que tu serais bientôt de retour et elle demande si tu peux lui rapporter des cookies (quelle gourmande celle-là !) ?_

 _Harry vient manger à la maison ce soir. Il ramène un McDo, je lui ai déjà demandé de prendre du milkshake !_

 _Bon, comme tu le vois, j'ai toujours un problème avec la nourriture ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, si tu as envie de sucré, alors c'est une fille ! Sofia est enchantée par mon esprit de déduction !_

 _Sinon, blague à part, tu me manques déjà mais deux jours, ça passe vite._

 _Je vais te laisser, Théo et Siobhán ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien tant qu'on ne sera pas présent tous les deux. Sauf à Harry mais tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil._

 _Je t'aime infiniment et me languis de te retrouver toi et tes idées de prénoms de bizarres._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _(Savannah me dit_

 _de te dire qu'elle_

 _t'aime aussi.)_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?_**

 ** _Les lettres sont en effet plus courtes mais toutes pleines d'amour, non ?_**

 ** _Je vous dit à très vite chez Lyra Verin !_**


	47. Lettre 92

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la lettre 92 !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 9 février 2002_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Tu sais qu'Harry a prétexté une dispute avec Pansy pour pouvoir squatter la chambre d'amis pendant ton absence ? Je crois qu'il veut être sûr qu'on ne change pas d'avis pour le parrain d'Ellaria !_

 _Sérieusement, j'ai beau lui dire que je vais encore bien, rien n'y fait ! Pauvre Pansy, elle va en baver lorsque ce sera son tour !_

 _Sinon, Penny a fait la fête toute la nuit ! Sérieusement, j'ai dû me lever au moins quatre fois dans la nuit tellement qu'elle prenait ma vessie pour un trampoline ! Vivement que tu reviennes, elle se tient toujours plus tranquille quand tu poses ta main dessus._

 _J'espère que ton week-end de permanence se passera bien. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout ça. Ça me fera de la distraction. Parce que ce n'est pas au boulot que j'en ai ! Depuis ce stupide petit malaise, Kingsley ne me confie plus rien d'autre que le courrier et encore, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé de prétexte pour m'enlever cette tâche !_

 _D'ailleurs, hier, il m'a parlé de mon congé maternité, apparemment, ce sera pour le 22 de ce mois-ci. Il m'a dit que pour la reprise, on en reparlerait plus tard mais qu'il se foutait un peu des durées « légales ». Je te rassure tout de suite, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il acceptera de me faire reprendre avant la fin mais plutôt l'inverse._

 _Au fait, tu sais que mon père est passé hier soir ? Il a encore ronchonné sur le fait que la chambre d'Anastasie ne soit toujours pas prête… Ma mère a encore acheté des habits… Si ça continue, je vais vraiment devoir utiliser un sort sur sa penderie !_

 _Enfin bon, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on s'en occupe avant l'arrivée de ta mère, le mois prochain. Autant j'arrive à gérer mes parents autant je pense que pour ta mère ce sera plus compliqué de lui faire lâcher prise !_

 _Bon, je vais te laisser, je crois qu'Harry arrive avec le petit déjeuner !_

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je me languis que tu sois de retour._

 _ **Je t'embrasse,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?_**

 ** _Je vous dit à très vite chez Lyra Verin !_**


	48. Lettre 94

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la lettre 94 !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 11 Mai 2002_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Voilà, c'est le premier week-end où tu es loin de nous depuis la naissance de Penny et tu nous manques beaucoup mais je sais que c'est encore plus lourd pour toi. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur de voir le mal que tu avais à partir loin de nous…_

 _Sache que tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. La petite puce ne fait que dormir ou boire. De plus, comme toujours, elle a beaucoup de visites ! Ma mère a fait un super joli cadre avec une photo de nous trois à la maternité et ta mère a ensorcelé l'image pour qu'elle soit comme celles des sorciers. En bas, elles ont marqué la date de naissance de Penny. J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en le voyant (mes hormones me font encore faire n'importe quoi !)._

 _Je ne pensais pas que nos mères s'entendraient aussi bien. Ça me fait presque peur ! Enfin, ça veut au moins dire que lorsqu'elle viendra, elle pourra résider chez mes parents sans soucis. Ne crois pas que je dise ça car je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas le cas. Que ce soit ta mère ou mes parents, je suis toujours ravie de les voir mais je les préfère lorsqu'ils repartent de la maison au bout de quelques heures._

 _Dans à peu près un mois et demi, les congés d'été seront là ! Deux mois sans avoir à t'absenter pour ton boulot, j'ai hâte ! En plus, on reprendra en même temps. Je vais casser un mythe mais je suis plus qu'heureuse que Kingsley m'ait offert de rester en congés jusqu'à septembre. Ça nous permettra de passer l'été tous les trois._

 _Peut-être qu'on pourrait se renseigner pour partir quelques temps en France ? Corinne et Alphonse se languissent de la revoir. Bien sûr, on irait par les transports moldus (je vois d'ici ta grimace, mon Amour)._

 _Bon, je vais te laisser, on frappe à la porte._ _A mon avis, c'est Harry et Pansy._

 _On t'aime très fort, tu nous manques._

 _ **Je t'embrasse,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?_**

 ** _Vous avez la réponse pour le prénom et je sais déjà que certain.e.s vont être déçus XD_**

 ** _Je vous dit à très vite chez Lyra Verin !_**


	49. Lettre 96

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la lettre 96 !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _Collège Poudlard,_**

 ** _Ecole de sorcellerie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Londres, le 13 Septembre 2002_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Oui, je sais, tu rentres ce soir mais je voulais te prévenir d'une chose. J'ai proposé à mes parents de garder Penny pour la soirée. Evidemment, tu t'en doutes, ils ont été plus que ravis !_

 _Je me suis dit que, comme je ne suis toujours pas prête à la laisser une nuit, on pouvait essayer le temps d'une soirée. Ils passent la chercher à 17 heures et nous irons la récupérer plus tard. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?_

 _Enfin, je pense que non. Après tout, c'est bien moi qui n'ait pas réussi à me séparer d'elle… Même si tu m'as avoué avoir été soulagé que je fasse marche arrière. Bref, une soirée, ça devrait être gérable et nous faire beaucoup de bien._

 _Ça nous permettra de nous retrouver un peu tous les deux et j'ai déjà choisi la tenue que je porterai pour t'attendre. Il y a très, très peu de de tissu, je pense que tu vas adorer. J'ai aussi pensé qu'on pourrait commander des sushis, ça nous rappellera des souvenirs._

 _J'ai tellement hâte que tu rentres ! Si tu savais ! Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ton corps encore et encore._

 _Je te dis à tout à l'heure et je t'embrasse partout, essaie de ne pas trop penser à tout ce qu'on va faire ce soir en attendant, je m'en voudrais de te déconcentrer au travail (Hihi !)._

 _ **Je t'aime infiniment,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?_**

 ** _Vous avez la réponse pour le prénom et je sais déjà que certain.e.s vont être déçus XD_**

 ** _Je vous dit à très vite chez Lyra Verin !_**


	50. Lettre 98

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la lettre 98 !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _New-York_**

 ** _Etats-Unis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _New-York, le 27 Décembre 2002_**

 ** _._**

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Je ne suis partie que depuis hier et j'ai déjà l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Heureusement, je ne serai à New-York que jusqu'à demain !_

 _J'étais déjà passée au MACUSA en arrivant de Londres lorsque je venais te voir à Salem mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le visiter. C'est vraiment gigantesque et très beau ! Le Ministère a l'air tellement petit à côté ! Bon, en même temps, les Etats-Unis sont bien plus grands que le Royaume-Uni donc c'est parfaitement logique._

 _Comment va Penny ? Et toi ? Vous me manquez horriblement et si je ne finissais pas si tard le soir pour commencer très tôt le matin, j'aurais fait les allers-retours sans hésitation._

 _Au final, le seul bon côté de ce voyage est que ça me force à passer deux nuits sans notre petite puce. Je pense qu'à mon retour, je serai prête à ce qu'on la laisse pour une nuit (enfin, pas immédiatement après mon retour, hein !)_

 _N'oublie pas le doudou de Penny quand tu partiras pour chez Théo et Siobhán, ni sa sucette puis prends son ensemble rouge (oui, je sais, tu n'aimes pas que je lui fasse porter cette couleur mais à Noël, c'était le vert, alors pour le nouvel an, ce sera le rouge, Monsieur !)._

 _Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas t'écrire, puisque je ne serai partie que trois jours et que les délais d'expédition d'une lettre auraient dépassé ce temps, mais Lara(une collègue) rentre aujourd'hui (la chanceuse !) et je lui ai demandé de faire partir ma missive du Ministère. Oui, je sais, je suis grave, mais je ne peux pas me passer de vous pour trois petits jours !_

 _Bon, je vais te laisser, je ne voudrais pas que Lara rate son portoloin juste parce que j'ai du mal à gérer la distance…_

 _Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et vous embrasse._

 _ **Vous me manquez,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?_**

 ** _Je vous dit à très vite chez Lyra Verin pour sa dernière lettre ! Et oui ! Déjà !_**


	51. Lettre 100

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la lettre 100 !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les lettres impaire se trouvent chez Lyra Verin dans "Lettres à Granger"**

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Hermione J. Malefoy_**

 ** _Madrid_**

 ** _Espagne_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 ** _99 B, Charing Cross Road_**

 ** _WC2H 0DT Londres_**

 ** _Royaume-Uni_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Madrid, le 11 Juillet 2006_**

 _._

 _Mon Amour,_

 _Voilà que je fais mon premier déplacement en tant que sous-secrétaire d'état… Merlin, une semaine entière loin de vous deux… Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté !_

 _Non, en vrai, j'adore ce boulot mais j'aimerais juste ne pas avoir à partir aussi longtemps. Surtout que ce n'est pas à n'importe quelle date, c'est notre troisième anniversaire de mariage demain…_

 _Trois ans que je suis ta femme. Cinq que tu me rends heureuse. Je te le dis souvent mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est jamais assez, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je me languis de te retrouver, toi et notre petite princesse, bien sûr._

 _D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas osé te le proposer par peur d'être vraiment débordée mais maintenant que je sais que je vais avoir des journées relativement tranquilles, peut-être que vous pourriez me rejoindre à Madrid ? Mettons jeudi et on passerait le week-end ici ? Certes, notre anniversaire de mariage serait passé mais on pourrait le fêter avec un brin de retard ?_

 _Comment va Penny ? J'y pense, pour ses cheveux, deux pulvérisations de Lissenplis, la brosse et de l'huile de coude, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir à la coiffer, pas besoin de lui vider la lotion entière sur les cheveux comme la dernière fois !_

 _Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu me raconteras le retour de Pansy et Harry de leur voyage de noces ? Penser au leur me ramène au notre. Merlin, c'était tellement… Parfait ! La mer, toi et moi… Heureusement que tu avais choisi une plage privée et magique parce que ce ne sont pas les vêtements qui nous ont gênés ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremble !_

 _J'espère que tu as réussi à gérer James et Penny après mon départ ! Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, tu es un super papa et parrain !_

 _Je me languis déjà d'être à la mi-août. La petite va se régaler en France avec ta mère et nous, on va bien s'amuser, rien que tous les deux._

 _C'est assez égoïste mais j'espère que Siobhán n'accouchera pas pendant notre semaine en tête à tête. J'ai envie de rester enfermée dans notre chambre pour profiter autant qu'on le voudra l'un de l'autre. C'est fou qu'après toutes ces années, on ait toujours autant de mal à se retenir quand on est seuls !_

 _Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une réunion dans moins d'une demi-heure._

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et tu me manques comme pas possible. Dis à Penny que je l'aime aussi, que je l'embrasse et qu'elle me manque également._

 _ **Je t'embrasse partout où tu voudras,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **Eh bien voilà, nous y sommes !**_

 _ **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris plaisir à nous lire mais encore plus ceux qui ont pris le temps de nous laisser un petit mot de temps en temps avec une mention spéciale à ceux qui l'ont fait à chaque lettre ;)**_

 _ **Merci à Lyra Verin d'être aussi géniale et adorable. Ecrire avec toi a été une expérience fantastique, j'espère qu'un jour, on recommencera. Je t'aime très fort.**_

 _ **Merci à JK d'avoir créée cet univers rempli de personnages que j'adore et qui m'a permis de rencontrer des personnes importantes dans ma vie.**_

 _ **Gros bisous à tous et encore merci.**_


End file.
